Can they survive this?
by IHEARTSEELEYJBOOTH
Summary: Booth and Brennan met 5 years ago during his time in the military and she was on a dig? What happened then? And can they work together now?
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins at the beginning of their partnership but as time go on you will see that they knew each other prior the Jeffersonian. What happened in the past and can they fix what was wronged?**

 **Chapter 1**

Parking his vehicle in the parking garage Booth set off to the security desk where he requested to meet Dr. Goodman.

"Dr. Goodman, ah yes Stan I've been waiting for Agent Booth. Escort him to my office please."

"Right this way Agent Booth." Said Stan

Knocking on the door alerting Dr. Goodman of their presence, Stan opened the door for Agent Booth and then returned to his post.

Meanwhile on the other side of the lab, Angela entered Brennan's office and sat in front of her desk. "Hey sweetie! What are you doing for lunch?"

"Since it's a nice day I was planning on taking Cece to the park with some take-out. Why?" Said Brennan

"Oh nothing just wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch with me. Cece is going to love going to the park."

Smiling at the thought of her daughter Brennan looked at her best friend, "Why don't you join us? You know she loves spending time with her Aunt Angie."

"I would love to. Just let me know when your ready."

"Okay give me 5 minutes to finish up here and meet me by the platform."

 **30 minutes later**

'Dr. Hodgins have you seen Dr. Brennan?"

'What am I her keeper he thought to himself?' "She and Angela went to lunch a half an hour ago." He mumbled through his explanation while starring at something through his microscope.

Turning towards Booth Dr. Goodman said, "She normally takes an hour when we don't have anything pressing she's working on. Why don't I take you on a tour of the facility until she returns."

"Bren she is such a cutie. I think she gets away with being bossy because of her

cuteness. Goodman even Hodgins can't seem to say no to her. Have you started making plans for her birthday yet?"

"Angela her birthday is not for another 6 months. I believe I have plenty of time."

"I know Bren but she's only going to be 4 once. It should be special."

Laughing at her friend she said, "And you've been saying that for every birthday for the last three years. I have a few ideas but nothing definitive as of yet."

Looking at the time she realized she was going to be late for a meeting with Zach. "Come on Celia, its time to go sweetheart."

Waving at her friends at the park Cece ran over to her mother and threw her arms around her legs. Bren smoothed down the little girls hair and stood up to take her daughters hand when Cece held her arms up and said, "I'm tired mommy. Pick me up please."

Reaching down she picked her daughter up in her arms; Cece laid her head on her mothers shoulder and fell asleep. Reaching the Jeffersonian Angela said, "Here sweetie, give her to me and I'll take her back to day care so you can get to your meeting."

"Cece, baby look at me for a moment. You auntie Angie is going to take you back to daycare and I'll see you soon ok."

"Okay mommy. I love you." She kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I love you too." Bren kissed said as she kissed her daughter on her little button nose.

"I really appreciate this Angela thank you."

"No problem sweetie. I'd do anything for you and munchkin here."

Walking into her office she didn't notice her occupants until after she put on her lab coat and turned to walk out again.

"Dr. Goodman may I ask why you are in my office?"

"I have been waiting for you actually Dr. Brennan. I want you to meet Agent Booth with the FBI. He is here for our help with a cold case of his."

"Agent Booth, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other for the first time at the introduction of their names.

'Oh my God, it can't be here.' He thought.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth is it? I don't really have the tie to work on a cod case Maybe this is something my assistant would be able to assist you on…"

Her words were cut off by Dr. Goodman explaining the importance of this case to her and why it has to be her to assist the agent. Even after her declaration that she was unavailable, Dr. Goodman informed her he would make the necessary allowances for her restricted time and shift some of her projects around so she would be free to work on the case.

Knowing when she had been beat she requested the details of the case. At that moment Zach walked into the office oblivious to the tension in the room and said, "Dr. Brennan a set of remains were just delivered per request of a Agent Booth, FBI."

"Yes thank you Zach. I'll be right there. Could you ask Angela and Hodgins to join us on the platform?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan right away."

Striding away from Booth she headed out to the platform, calling over her shoulder, "are you coming or do you just plan to stand there Agent Booth, I don't have all day?"

Scanning her access card for the to climbed the steps and said, "We are one again being commandeered by the FBI to assist them with one of their cases. This is Agent Booth. This is his case. Agent Booth, this is my team that will be assisting me in getting the identity of the victim. This is Angela Montenegro – forensic artist, Dr. Jack Hodgins, - Botanist, Mineralogist and Entomologist and Mr. Zach Addy, my intern and personal assistant." 

Booth stepped closer to the table to acknowledge everyone's presence.

"Step back away from the remains Agent Booth and do not touch anything when you are on the platform. Zach tell me what you see!" She began her examination of the remains.

Angela came over to his side of the platform and said, "You can just call me Angela. We haven't seen you here before how long have been with the FBI?

"Almost 3 years now, I transferred to the area 8 months ago. I was an Agent in New York before this."

"You look so familiar to me…" Angela said as her eyes widened.

"Um Bren?"

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. For those of you that are following my other story I promise to return to it soon. My muse seems to be on vacation. I hope that you will also like this as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Not now Angela!" Bren said sternly. Angela knew at that moment her assumption was confirmed.

"Dr. Brennan, I am going back to my office, call me when you have something." Booth said stressing the word Dr. realizing he wasn't going to be acknowledged he turned and left.

"Sweetie?"

"Angela can you please wait until I have completed my exam on the remains and we can talk in my office."

"Yeah sure"

Booth was sitting at his desk looking at the picture of him and Bren taken about 5 years ago in the jungle that he kept hidden in his wallet. This can't be the same warm loving woman I spent so much time getting to know. Why is she acting like she doesn't know who I am?' he thought

"Booth"

"Yeah that's fine. 5th floor conference room."

As she was typing up her report Angela came in to talk. "Look Ange, I know you want to talk but I have to get this information to the FBI. Could you pick Cece up from daycare and meet me at my apartment? We can have dinner and talk freely." She gave her friend a pleading look.

"Yeah Bren I'll stop off and pick up dinner and get munchkin. I'll see you at your place."

"Thanks Ange."

Arriving at the FBI she was escorted up to the 5th floor where Booth was in a heated argument with a tall skinny blond who didn't look happy with the interruption.

"Look Rebecca I have to get back to work. I'll send Sid to pick Parker up from you on Friday." Said Booth

"Whatever Seeley, I need that money or you won't need to send Sid to pick him up."

"Why the hell did you move to DC if you couldn't afford it? I pay you fucking child support every month. I take care of my son. It's not my job to take care of you."

Before she could reply Bren had opened the door, tired of waiting on him and said, "Excuse me Agent Booth by my time is valuable and I do have a life outside of work that I would like to get back to if you don't mind."

"Right my apologies Dr. Brennan please come in." Turning to Rebecca he said, "This conversation is over. I have work to do."

Studying Brennan with a critical eye she left in a huff. Once she was out of the conference room she couldn't help but look back and she saw the way Booth was look at the doctor, the same way he would sit and look at her picture he kept hidden in his wallet.

"What do you have for me Bren?"

At her raised eyebrow he just shrugged and through her that cocky smile.

"Your victim was 16 years old bi-racial. She died between 3 and 4 years ago and her body was left in a landfill for approximately on year. She was born in Southern Alabama but moved north when she was 8 years old; She was injured in a pre-1988 automobile, no airbags when she was 13.

Rocking back in his chair he said, "Wow"

"I'm not done. Judging by her ribcage and diaphragm attachment she was either a swimmer, or a singer or an asthmatic or any combination thereof. This is a preliminary sketch that gives you a general idea of what she looks like. I'm sorry but we've been unable to find out her name." She exhales.

Booth picks up the remote and pressed play.

"What is this?" she asked

"Just watch" he replied

"She bears a remarkable resemblance to the sketch I gave you." She said

"Gemma Arrington. She's been dead for 4 years."

"The murder victim" she said

"Yeah, um sorry about that" he said

"I don't understand, why are you sorry?" she asked

"I'm sorry for holding back her identity."

"I understand your need to test my abilities. My job is done. The victim has been identified. I'll have the remains sent back to the FBI." She walked out before he could stop her.

 **Brennan's apartment**

Opening her door she heard the laughter of her daughter and couldn't wait to be greeted by her little dimpled smile but dreading the upcoming conversation with her nosey best friend.

"Mommy you home!" Cece squealed as she ran into her mothers open arms and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"I ate already mommy, you tooked to long."

"I'm sorry baby. Did you thank Auntie Angie for taking you out to eat and giving you your bath?"

Playing with her mother's hair she nodded her head. "Good girl, mommy has to go and change her cloths and then come back and eat my dinner okay?"

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure baby. I'll be right back out Ange. Just let me change my cloths real quick."

Sitting her daughter down on her bed she started undressing and went to the bathroom to take off her makeup. As she was putting her hair in a ponytail she said, "Ce… her words trailed off as she noticed her daughter was snuggled down in her bed fast asleep. She smiled, pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She pulled the blanket up around her daughter and turned the lamp on that was on the night stand."

"Okay Bren I've been very patient and I did everything you asked, now are you going to tell me why Cece looks like Agent Sexy?"

Rolling her eyes as she pushed her plate away, she took a sip of her wine and began her story.

"I don't think I met anyone as nosey as you are Angela. I met him 5 years ago I was living and working in Chicago at the time. I was asked if I would be interested in attending a dig in Guatemala and I accepted. The dig was for a year and we were there for a month when she started receiving death threats. He was in the military at the time and his unit was sent out for our protection. The military only wanted us to work during day light hours, but we all know what happens when I can't sleep. I have to feel like I'm doing something. I would sneak off to the dig anyway. They would always find me there when they did patrol. Since I didn't listen to his men, they went to him and told him I was at the dig. Every night he would come out and say he was there to escort me back to my sleeping quarters. Eventually he gave up and just came out there with me as my security. This went on for about a month in a half when one night he didn't come to my tent so we could head out. So I went to his bunk area. Since he out ranked all o them he had private quarters so I just opened the door and went in. He was just laying on his bunk with his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping.

 ******FLASHBACK******

" **Booth I would like to go to the dig now!"**

" **Bren not tonight okay? Just turn in early and go with them in the morning."**

" **If you're to tired Booth I understand. I can go alone. I can take care of myself. I don't need a body guard."**

" **Damn it Bren why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"**

" **What the hell is with you Booth? You've been acting strangely for a week now."**

 **Jumping up to his feet he took 2 steps into her personal space, "you – you're what's wrong with me."**

 **Turning her big wide blue eyes up to his coal black eyes, her breath hitched then he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He put his hands on her hips and brought her body closer to his. Her arms went up and around his neck as she kissed him back. The kiss turned heated and passionate and before they knew what was going on, they had started undressing each other and she was being led to his bed. Booth laid her down and hovered over her, running his hand up her thigh he lifted it up and around his waist as he entered her slowly. He stilled from the sensations her body was having on him and when she raised her leg a little higher he sunk a little deeper, he shut his eyes tighter as he began to move in and out of her body. Her moaning and ahh's were spearing him on. But when she said his name on a breathy moan his pace quickened and she feel him hitting places within her no one has ever been before. After giving her 2 very strong orgasms he was finding his release that he desperately needed.**

 **When he woke up the next morning she was gone but her scent enveloped him much in the same way her body had the night before. After showering and grabbing food and coffee he went to check on his men. Arriving at the dig a few hours after everyone else he noticed she knee deep in a pit and very effectively ignoring him. He continued on with his day as he normally would.**

 **Later that night he knocked on her door and waited for her to grant him permission to enter.**

" **We need to talk about what happened last night Bren."**

" **I understand things happen in the heat of the moment Booth. It shouldn't have and I can assure you it won't happen again."**

 **He saw some thing flash in her eyes but it was too quick for him to catch so he tried another approach. "Why did you leave without saying anything?"**

 **She looked up at him and he saw it uncertainty. She schooled her features and said, " I didn't want to wake you so I went back to my tent."**

" **I wish you would have woke me up before you left" he stepped closer and lifted her chin up towards him and said, " I would have liked to have given you a kiss this morning. He lowered his lips to hers being sure to keep his eyes on hers and placed soft kisses to her lips, the corner of her mouth, down her neck and back up to her mouth. The tip of his tongue traced her bottom lip and when her lips parted his tongue entered her mouth. He felt her body relax into his. A couple of hours later they were laying in her bunk half asleep and still panting.**

 **Days, weeks, and months went by. They spent all their free time together, went to the market together, and took silly pictures, talked about everything. She was dreading the end of the dig, because she was falling in love with this handsome cocky soldier. It was their last night together and after another round of love making she was laying with her head on his chest running her fingers up and down his tight abs, he was running his fingers up and down her arms. " You know Bren, I have been with other women before but I have never wanted or needed anyone as much as I do you? I don't want this to end between us." He kissed the top of her head.**

" **I'm going back to Chicago Booth, I don't know how we can keep this going." He felt a tear land on his chest. He pulled her tighter to his body.**

" **Can we at least try Bren – to keep this going? We can write and call. When I get leave I can come and visit you. When you get a break you can visit me." He was hopeful**

 **Pulling back and looking up into his eyes she saw the sincerity in his eyes. " I would very much like that Booth." She leaned up and what was supposed to be a light kiss turned into everything but light. They finally fell asleep 2 hours before it was time for them to get ready and leave for the airport.**

 **At the airport he gave her his contact information and she gave him hers. As she began to walk away he grabbed her by her elbow and brought her back in front of him, he took her face in his large hands and whispered against her lips, I 'm going to miss you and then he kissed her like his life depended on it. They went their separate ways from there. That was the last time they saw each other.**

 ******END OF FLASHBACK******

"We wrote each other a few letters and placed calls left a lot of messages. We were both so busy. I was home for a month when I realized I haven't had my cycle for 2 months. I went to the doctors and found out I was 3 months pregnant. For a month we played phone tag, then I decided to just write him a letter and I included a copy of the sonogram, a picture of myself with my very pregnant belly, and I told him that if he didn't want to be a part of out life or the baby's life to call me but if I didn't hear from him I was going to assume he wanted out and I was going to move on with me life. A month later I moved to DC. Today is the first time I saw him since that day in the airport."

"Oh Bren I'm so sorry it ended like that. Cece looks just like him. Has he asked about her at all?"

Smiling at the thought of her daughter and the memories of her father she said, "And she acts just like him as well. She has the female version of his name and no he hasn't inquired about the child." She looked sad that he wouldn't even think to ask about their child.

"Really? What is his first name? He never mentioned it today."

"It's Seeley. He doesn't' like his first name. He prefers to be called Booth."

"Celia" Angela whispered

"You were in love with him. That's why you named her after her father even though he chooses to stay away. Oh Bren."

"Don't Ange! What's done is done. I have Cece, my friends and my work. I don't need anything else."

"Okay sweetie, well I won't say anything to anyone. I better get going it's late."

"Ange it's to late for you to be going out alone, you can stay in the guest room. You still have cloths here from the last time you stayed over."

"Thanks Bren, I'm going to grab a shower and then hit the sheets."

"Good night Ange"

Night Bren."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After working several more cases with the FBI and Booth she still has not learned of Parker and he still has not learned about their child. She has however met his girlfriend Tessa. She seams friendly enough. Tessa noticed that since Booth has been working with Bren she finds that her time with him is being divided even further from his kid and ex-girlfriend to this new partner he was assigned to that's not even an FBI agent.

The day before Christmas Eve, he came strolling into the lab with a new case. A body was found and he just wanted to drop it off and get out of there a quick as possible. He still had to go Christmas shopping for Parker's gift. Angela had been trying to get her to go the Christmas party but she decided to start on the remains.

"Booth take Angela to the Christmas party so that the rest of us can actually get some work done." After she had divided up the work between Hodgins and Zach she began her examination. Booth was just about the leave the lab when the alarm sounded and the lab went into lockdown. Hodgins broke protocol and now no one can leave until they are all tested and cleared.

Bren ran into her office closing the door so she could call the daycare facility to make arrangements for Cece, when Dr. Goodman came into her office. "Excuse me Temperance, I just spoke with my wife and she said that she would be more than happy to have Little Cece come and stay with her and the girls until we are all cleared to leave."

"I was just going to see if someone from the daycare could stay there with her. I don't want to inconvenience your wife."

"It's no inconvenience you know we love to have her over. The twins enjoy her company really. If it would have been a problem, the offer would not have been extended"

"Thank you, I will call Karen and let her know that she will be going home with Mrs. Goodman. I just need to explain to Cece what is going on.

Since they were on lockdown they continued to work on the case. When everyone retired for the night, Bren continued to work. She didn't want to be here so close to Booth and missing her daughter. While everyone was asleep, she went back to work on the remains. Booth stood in the doorway of the office that he and Dr. Good man were assigned to and watched her while she was on the platform.

"Bren, Bren, what happened… between us I mean?" He asked her as he sat next to her on the platform.

She looked up at him and went back to her work. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"At the airport I thought we agreed to keep in touch. Then one day your letters just stopped coming and my letters were sent back marked "return to sender. Moved away no forwarding address."

"I sent you a letter Booth with my new phone number asking you to call me. When I didn't hear from you I figured you moved on. I was offered another job and I moved 2 months later and I've been here ever since."

Reaching out and touching her arm he said, "I would have called if I had received that letter Bren. I really wanted to talk to you. I don't know what happened, I didn't move on."

"It doesn't matter Booth things happen right?"

"What is going on Bren?"

"Ah, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, I just received news that we are going to be allowed to visit with our loved ones briefly. We will be able to talk to them. My wife and the girls will be here within the hour if you would like to go and make plans for your loved ones to stop by."

Booth was watching her when Goodman walked away. She knew she had another hour to work before she would see her daughter. "Um aren't you going to call your boyfriend?" He asked

Not bothering to look up she replied, "Don't have time for one."

"What still just satisfying those biological urges there Bren."

Turning to look at him she stood up and said, "No I learned my lesson the last time I did that and as I said I don't have the time for distractions." And then she walked away.

 **Else where in the lab**

"Come on Rebecca, don't make me beg. Sid can bring him you don't have even have to see me. Yeah, yeah fine. Thank you."

"I'm sorry for intruding Agent Booth. Is everything okay?" Goodman asked

"It will be…thanks."

Bren and Hodgins were going over the particulates he found when he asked her if she knew Booth had a kid. Not noticing the panic he has just caused he continued, "Yeah Goodman told me, he has a son. We have been working with him for months, you think you know someone right?"

"No I didn't know he had a son. We don't talk about our personal lives. We're just work associates. Nothing more." She walked away when Booth caught up with her.

"Bren, I found out where the cloths came from, they were brought for a man named Lionel Little. The company is still in business and they remember him. They are going to call me when they pull the records from that time." Said Booth

"Why didn't you tell me you have a kid?" she asked

"Goodman told you?" He asked

"Was it a secret?" She asked him

"What no, I only told Goodman because I was high on that stuff they gave us. We started talking about the holidays and kids came up. I wasn't hiding it from you. I just didn't think you would care." He said

"You're right I don't."

"It was after communication between us stopped Bren."

His words were cut off when she said, " I don't really care nor do I need to know. We both moved on. You don't owe me anything." With that she walked away to go and meet her daughter.

He was standing up on the catwalk when Angela came and stood next to him with a cup of coffee. They watched Goodman interact with his family and then they saw Bren walk over to the glass doors. 'I thought she said she didn't have a boyfriend.' Then he saw her kneel down and a cute little girl come up and place her small chubby hands on the glass door to the woman in front her who mirrored her actions. He chanced a glance in Angela's direction to see if she was as surprised as he was. Before he could say anything Zach and Hodgins had arrived on the other side of Angela. Angela was smiling at mother and daughter when she said, "Isn't she a cutie? I just love that little girl to pieces."

"Who is that little girl with Bren?" He asked no one in particular.

Before Angela could change the subject, Zach informed the former sniper said little girl was Dr. Brennan's daughter. Before he could question Angela they saw Brennan walk rather quickly to her office where she shut and locked her door and put her down on her desk.

Through out the day one by one they all met with their family and friends and exchanged holiday greetings. Bren was still in her office but she saw when Booth met with his son. He was a cute little boy. She could see where he favored his father and assumed he must have the blond hair after his mother. Angela has already told her that Zach had told Booth Cece was her daughter but that was all that was said on the matter. While everyone slept she called every number she could find looking for the woman careful Lionel had left behind. There was no reason for another woman to believe that she had been betrayed by the man she loved. She left a message and her contact information, asking someone to call her back.

Once they were cleared to leave, Booth left without saying anything to her. He had to meet Sid so he could spend some time with Parker before Rebecca picked him up at the diner. Bren was in her office talking to Angela waiting for her little girl to get there. Just as her daughter arrived so did the security guard to let her know someone where there to see her in reference to her case. She knew exactly who it was so she told security to show them to the conference room. After greeting her daughter she agreed to meet them all at the diner for breakfast when she finished with the victims loved ones.

Walking into the diner she noticed Booth and his son at the counter and her daughter at the Booth along the back wall. Just before she could pass him the waitress behind the counter stopped her, " Excuse me Dr. Brennan!"

"Good morning Mari, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I just wanted to let you know we have a couple of pie slices for you to take home when you're ready to leave. Just stop by on your way out to pick them up."

Laughing at the comment because she knew they all was aware of her daughter obsession with pie; she thanked the waitress and assured her that she would pick them out on the way out. The waitress smiled and went back to her customers. Before she could get away, Booth placed his hand on top of hers and said, "Bren I would like for you to meet my son Parker. Parker this is my friend Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Hi Parker its nice to meet you. Have a Merry Christmas." Just as she was about to walk away Rebecca came in and walked up to Booth and placed a kiss on his cheek and said, "Merry Christmas Seeley."

Brennan pulled her hand out from under his and walked away. Before she could get to far, Parker yelled out wishing her a Merry Christmas. She turned and smiled at the little boy before joining her family.

As she neared their booth, her daughter screamed "Mommy I missed you!" she jumped into her mothers arms and wrapped her little arms and legs around her mother and squeezed as tight as she could. Sitting down with her daughter in her lap they ate their breakfast, talked for a while when she noticed her Cece was getting tired. "I think we better be getting you home little one. What do you say?"

Nodding her head at her mother she said, "don't forget my pie. Please" she laid her head on her mothers shoulder. Getting up and holding her daughter in her arms she went to get her money when Hodgins stopped her and told her breakfast was on him. They all wished each other a Merry Christmas and left the diner with pie and daughter in hand.

Rebecca had decided to sit down and join them at the counter. When she saw Bren standing there and Booths hand on hers when she came in for some reason she was jealous. She knows that Booth has a girlfriend named Tessa but she recognize Bren as the woman in the photo that he keeps hidden in his wallet even after all these years. Booth was pissed that Rebecca kissed him when she walked in. They weren't even on speaking terms. All during breakfast Booth kept glancing over at her and that little girl. When she left he turned and watched them go over to the waitress to get the pie that was put aside for them and leave the diner.

Pulling on his fathers shirt sleeve, Booth looked down at Parker and said, 'Yeah bud?"

"She's pretty daddy. Her eyes are more pretty than momma and Tessa." Receiving a scowl from Rebecca for the innocent comment he said, "Yeah I agree with you Bud, they are."

"Tell your father goodbye Parker we have to leave NOW!" 'I'm not sitting here listening to this crap.' Rebecca thought to herself.

After Rebecca and Parker left it were just Booth and Sid sitting at the counter. "Booth have you been holding out on me?" asked Sid

"Naw, that my friend was Dr. Temperance Brennan. The young lady I fell in love with years ago before I met Rebecca. The one that got away." He looked down at his coffee cup with a sad frown on his face.

"Did you know she had a child?" Sid asked

'Nope we both found out yesterday that we each had children. Someone at the lab told her. I found out when her daughter came for her visit. I saw them together and asked; her intern told me it was her daughter. I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it. But it explains a lot." He said with realization

"What do you mean? Is she in a relationship or something?" asked Sid

"No a prior conversation she said she didn't have time for distractions. But whenever we got a case after hours and I called to inform her I would pick her up, she always insisted I pick her up at the lab. So now I'm guessing either she had to call someone to come and stay with her daughter or drop her off somewhere. The way she acts towards me, you wouldn't believe it was the same person I made love almost every night for a year. When I saw her the first time in the lab all those months ago, I could remember how she felt in my arms man." Shaking his head at the memory.

"Have you tried talking to her? I remember how torn up you were when we were in college?"

"I tried she just shut down on me. She said she sent me her new phone number and when she didn't hear from me she figured I changed my mind about us and she moved to DC."

"You had a lot going on back then, the army, school, trying to duck Rebecca, do you think you could have over looked her letter by accident?" 

"No that's not possible at all Sid. I ached to talk to her, to hear her voice. I wanted to take some time off to go so her but I wanted to know if the time was right. I didn't want to interrupt her schedule. I would have called her."

"Come on Man lets get out of here. Go home get some decent rest. I'll be at the restaurant if you need anything."

"Thanks Man, I'll talk to you later."

After the friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Booth called Charlie and asks him to get the address for Brennan. Booth got in his truck and waited for Charlie to call him back. Now equipped with her address he was on his way to see Bren and hopefully get some answers.

"Did you pick a movie for us to watch Ce?

"Yes mommy. I want to watch this Nemo.!"

Rolling her eyes at her daughter she said, "okay climb up and get under the blanket and I'll put the movie in." Just after she put the movie in and started it, she went into the kitchen to put the popcorn in a bowl for them and grabbed 2 juices and made her way out to the living room. As soon as she sat down and got comfortable the doorbell rang. "You stay here and continue to watch the movie. It's probably just Auntie Angie checking on us. I'll be right back."

Pulling the door open without checking she said " Ang, oh your not Angela! What are you doing here Booth?" She asked him coolly

"May I come in? Please!" He asked

She stepped aside and said, "This really isn't a good time Booth. I'm rather busy at the moment." Her arms across her chest letting him know she was not happy for the intrusion.

"I just wanted…" His words trailed off as a short chubby little girl with the most pinch able cheeks approached. "Your not Auntie Angie!" She said with a frown much like her mother.

"Um no I'm not your Auntie princess."

"Cece go back and watch your movie." Looking up at her mother she said, "Are you coming mommy?"

"Yeah baby I'll be right there. I'm just going to show Seeley out and then I'll join you."

Booth looked up at her at the mention of his given name. She has never referred to him as Seeley before.

"So I'm Seeley now." He asked

"Why not? Isn't that what you prefer? I've heard Tessa and the woman from the diner refer to you as Seeley. Or is it just your casual flings only call you Booth?" She had a little edge to her voice with that question.

"I never asked them to call me Seeley. You know how I feel about my name. Look I just want to talk to you. I get your spending time with your daughter. I know how precious that time is. Can we just make time to talk before we have to go back to work?"

Waiting for her to answer he stepped into her personal space and heard her breath hitch, "I'm going to call you tomorrow with a place and time for us to meet. Merry Christmas Bren."

He turned and left her standing there startled by his actions. And even more confused by her reaction to his actions. She managed to avoid him for three days.

Then they got a case. She got him to agree to keep it professional while they worked. She was able to keep him at bay for a few months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Angela and Bren had met for lunch at Wong Foo's and sat at the counter. Rebecca came in with a couple of her friends and sat a couple of seats away from Bren. One of the women asked Rebecca how things were going with Seeley. She said that he was dating some lawyer now but she didn't expect it to last much longer. Bren continued on with her conversation with Angela as if the women weren't there. The other woman asked "any chance on you and Seeley working it out? After all he did move down here to be near you so maybe there is a chance?"

"It's a possibility you know." Rebecca said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, talking louder than she really needed to. After all this was her 3rd time seeing Bren. "I mean after all we had some very strong feelings for one another. And we do have Parker who just adores his father. The sex was amazzzing." She said as she fanned herself. " When we first met he couldn't keep his hands off of me. He was so loving and attentive. When I told him I was pregnant he wanted to get married but I wasn't ready. Then we just fought all the time. He wanted the whole family and I just wanted to stay the way we were." Said Rebecca

Bren and Angela kept shooting glances at each other. "Ange, I asked you here because I wanted to tell you that Cece and I are taking a little trip."

"What? Why? Bren now's really not a good time for you to be on some trip." Said Angela

"Now is a perfect time. Work has slowed down and we need the break. We have had case after case and I need a break so I'm taking some time to spend with my daughter." Bren said sternly

"When are you leaving and when are you coming back Bren?" Angela knew when she was defeated.

" For now I'm thinking a few days before her birthday." She drank her glass of wine.

"Are you crazy? That's in a little over 2 months away. Did Goodman approve this already?"

"Yes he did Ange and we leave tomorrow morning. She's excited about our trip. It's going to be totally kid friendly. It's the right thing to do. I don't want her to look back on her childhood and only remember her mother always worked. The work I do may be rewarding when a case is solved but she is my first priority."

"I don't like it but I understand. Are you going to tell him your going out of town? HE knows your avoiding him?"

"No he doesn't know. I haven't told him because there is no need for him to know. There is no need to concern him with what goes on with me and my daughter so drop it Angela and I mean it."

"Well actually Cece is"

"NOT HIS CONCERN. SHE NEVER HAS BEEN AND SHE NEVER WILL BE. THAT'S FINAL ANGELA!" she said through clenched teeth

Standing up and putting some money on the counter she said, " I need to pick Ce up from her play group ad I have a few things to finish for Dr. Goodman before I leave."

"Sure Bren Will you at least call from time to time so I know you two are ok?" asked Angela

"I can do that Ange. I'll see you in a couple of months."

Angela stood to leave also. They saw Sid step behind the counter when they were ready to leave and said good-bye to him and waved in their direction and told them to be careful.

 **24 hours later**

"Okay Bren, well you guys have fun and be safe. Give her a hug and a kiss from me. Take plenty of pictures and send them to me. I'll talk to you later." Hanging up she turned around in her chair to find Booth standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Where is she?"

"She's on vacation Booth." She flashed him a smile

"I called her phone and she's not picking up?"

"When does she get back?" He asked hoping it was only for a couple of more days. Even though he hasn't spoken with her for over a week.

"She just left this morning Booth. They won't be back until May. A couple of days before Cece's birthday." Angela knew he didn't know when his daughter was born. However she also didn't know the signifigance of that date.

That was not what he was expecting to hear. "Which is when?"

"What?" Angela asked

"Her birthday, when is it?" It came out as a whisper

"The 16th of May." Said Angela

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Once he thought he had himself under control he said, 'Tell her to call me. It's urgent that I speak to her."

"Booth is everything ok?" now concerned

"No it's not." He turned and left the lab.

Angela and Roxie met up at Sid's for lunch and were sitting at the table when Rebecca came and sat at the table directly behind theirs.

"Sid, can you sit with me for a minute. I need to talk to you. It's about Seeley." Said Rebecca

Letting out a sign he said, "Sure Rebecca let me get these orders out and grab you a drink."

Returning with her drink he sat down "what's going on now?"

She twirled the alcohol around in her glass and said, "I know you've been friends with Seeley for a very long time. Longer than I've known him. Um, when I first laid eyes on him my first thought was I want this man. He was on campus in his fatigues he just looked so damn sexy. Anyway, I approached him and he was but he wasn't giving into any of my advances. I wasn't use to a man turning me down. Since we had a couple of classes together I used that to get closer to him by suggesting that we be study buddies. You know just to get my feet in the door." Seeing the impatience on his face she thought to skip ahead. " To make a long story short. I knew there was somebody else. He always talked about her and he constantly checked his mailbox and when we went to his place for our study groups he always went straight to the mail. One day there was a letter from her and when he saw it his smile just lit up the room. I was jealous of a woman miles away could do that and he wouldn't even give me a second glance. He was on maneuvers when I went to his place and told his roommate that I left some books and notes there when our study group was over and asked if I could get them. He let me in but told me to lock up when I left because he was going to be late for class. I waited until I knew he was gone and I went snooping around. I found some letters and pictures of the two of them that he kept in his room. I saw a letter that he was writing to her that he didn't have a chance to finish before he had to leave he was telling her that he missed her and that he loved her and wanted to see her again. He always made sure that we were only allowed in the bathroom, kitchen or their living room. Bedrooms were off limits. Anyway I was leaving when I saw an envelope on the table with her name on it. It was another letter from her. I was so angry that here I was trying to do everything I could to get him to notice me, I mean I was right there you know. So I opened it. She was writing to tell him she was pregnant and it was his. She sent him a picture of her; she was showing and copy of the sonogram. She asked him to call her and that if she didn't hear from him she would assume he didn't want to be a part of their life and would move on. "

Furious with this woman he asked, "What did you do with the letter Rebecca?"

Looking down as if she was ashamed of her actions "I destroyed it" she whispered softly

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" He yelled across the table. Everyone in the establishment turned at the harsh sound of his voice.

"I said I destroyed it, the letter and the pictures. And I never told anyone until today. One night I went to his place and he was drunk. Apparently that day he had started getting the letters back that he was sending her and when he tried to call the number he had it had been changed. When I looked around the empty bottles were all over the table and floor, her picture he keep in his wallet that he doesn't know I know about was on the table. He was hurting and I was trying to comfort him. The next morning he was so angry with himself and me for what happened between us. To deflect his anger I asked him who Bren was and he told me it wasn't my concern and never mention her name again. Soon after I found out I was pregnant with Parker. When I told him I could see the sadness but we jumped into a relationship anyway. I suggested that we marry before the baby was born and he said no, he didn't want to get married because of a child and that he didn't have those types of feelings for me. I thought I could make him forget her Sid. I thought I could make him love me." She had tears coming down her face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sid was barely holding on to his control.

"A few months back I was at his office when she came in to see him. I thought I reconized her from the pictures he has but they were so formal with each other, I wasn't sure. Then when I saw her at the diner when I came for Parker, I saw her little girl when they were leaving and she looks just like Seeley. More so then Parker. I did some poking around and found out that they were working together now and I know at some point he is going to find out."

"That partially explains why you've been pointing him through hell. You were making him pay for not falling in love with you. You caused all of this and then you punish him when he doesn't return your feelings. You need help Rebecca."

"I know I was wrong and I want to tell him the truth. You're his best friends Sid, is he going to ever forgive me?" she looked hopeful. She still loved Booth and wanted to be with him. At first it was just about getting him in her bed but she really did fall in love with him.

"No he's not going to forgive you. You kept him away from the woman he loved and his child. You have to tell him. He has a right to know. And stop using Parker against him. Despite what you did he loves his son."

"I gave him a child and I was offering him a family. He's the one who didn't want it." She was angry now.

"He already had a child and a woman he loved that also loved him. She was offering him what he wanted, that's why you destroyed the letter. You knew if he saw it he wouldn't have thought twice about going to her. He would have married her and you know it. You know that any chance you could have had would be non-existence if he got that letter." You better make it right. You have to tell him today."

He left her at the table and went to attend to his other customers. He was so consumed with anger that he never noticed Angela and Roxie leaving the restaurant.

 **A/N So what do you think so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Entering her office Angela called Bren with the latest development. Across town Booth was in his apartment getting the same story Sid received earlier that day. Sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair, he couldn't believe his ears. He had a daughter and Bren thought he didn't want them. That's why she has been treating him the way she has. He has a daughter that he knows nothing about.

Looking up at Rebecca who was sitting across from him he said, "You took away my chance as that little girls father and you deny me visitation with my son out of petty jealousy! WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PLAY WITH OUR LIVES? HUH WHO? YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WASN'T INTERESTED IN PURSUING A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He was so angry he was visibly trembling. " If there was no chance this would have come out you would have never told me about my daughter right?"

"No I probably wouldn't have." She admitted

"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE. I CAN'T EVEN FUCKIN LOOK AT YOU!"

"DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DID IT! She yelled back as if she could justify her actions.

"I know why you did it. You were jealous because I didn't fall at your feet like those other guys. I wanted the woman in the picture, the woman who had my heart. You couldn't handle that. That's why you did. News flash there is no justification for what you did. It was not you choice to make. Get out Rebecca!"

"Seeley, I fell in love with you. I wanted to marry you but you couldn't get over her."

"You don't get it or you just don't want to get it. I was already in love with her Rebecca. I spent a year with her before I met you. She wasn't just some fling. Now get out of my house. I can't stand the sight of you." He turned his back to her

Flinging his front door open she came face to face with Tessa his current girlfriend. They exchanged fake smiles as Tessa went in and closed the door behind her. She saw Booth sitting on his couch in the same position as before with his elbows on his knees and head down, hands in his hair. She waked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and felt him tense up at her touch. "What wrong baby?" Tessa asked

"Bren, he didn't know. He didn't choose her over you. He never got the information. I'm pretty sure he knows by now, Sid was really furious and he didn't give her a way out.

"Ange it doesn't change anything. Cece has been just fine without him and she'll continue to be fine with out him. He has to much going on in his life and I will not allow my daughter to get lost in the shuffle. I prefer to keep things the way that they are. I'll talk to him and explain that he still only has 1 child, 1 son. I have go Ce and I are making her favorite pie. Thanks for calling." She hung up before Angela could say anything else.

"What's wrong mommy?" Ce asked with her little head titled to the side. He cheeks flushed from the heat.

"Nothing sweetheart, let's get this in the oven. You can put your puzzle together while I start dinner. The sooner dinner gets done, the sooner somebody can eat PIE!" She laughed as her daughter ran off to start on her puzzle.

She had just put the broccoli in the steamer when her phone rang. Assuming it was Angela she didn't look at the called id, "Brennan"

"Hello"

"We need to talk" said Booth

"Booth?"

"Bren come home. Please. We need to talk. I want to see my daughter."

Exhaling the breath she was holding she looked to see where her daughter was and made sure she was out of earshot and began, " Cece and I are on vacation. I'm not coming back until May. I heard about the new development and I'm sorry I really am but you have too much going on and I'm not going to risk my daughter getting lost in the shuffle. I don't want her to meet you get use to you and then you choose your other child over her when he get jealous or demands more of your time. You have enough to deal with. I wished things could have been different but they aren't so lets just leave it the way it is. I have to go Booth."

"Bren don't! Please don't do this. Don't keep her away from me."

"You don't need her Booth. And she doesn't need you. Bye." She hung up before he could protest. 'I know I'm doing the right thing.' She thought.

"Seeley? I asked you a question and instead of answering me you got up and called your work partner? What daughter are you talking about and what does it have to do with Dr. Brennan?" Tessa wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Turning around with anger filled eyes he said. "This Tessa is what is going on. My son's mother has known for almost 4 years that I have another child. A child by the woman I fell in love with before I met her. She knew and kept the information from me and only told me because said woman in now my _work partner_. Now my daughters' mother is telling me that I have too much drama in my life to allow _her_ _daughter_ to be involved with me. She just informed me that my daughter and I don't need each other and to be satisfied with the 1 child that I do have. So now you are all caught up.

"You have a child by Dr. Brennan? How? I thought you just met her a few months ago?' asked Tessa

"I met Bren 5 years ago when I was on an assignment while I was in the army. We were together for almost a year before we went back to States. She lived in Chicago and I was in Georgia. We kept in touch by calling and writing letters. After awhile our schedules were so busy that we kept missing each other when we called so we relied heavily on letters. While I was on maneuvers she wrote to me about her pregnancy and gave me an out if I didn't want to be involved. When she didn't hear from me she assumed I took the out. 2 months later she moved. Rebecca gained access to my apartment by my roommate and found her letter, she read it and destroyed it. She found out the Bren in the letter is the same Dr. Temperance Brennan and was afraid I would find out before she told me. She came over here today to tell me. Bren must have gotten scared when I told her we needed to talk, she avoided me for a couple of months because we were so busy with cases and then she left town and won't be back until May. I tried to get her to come back early and she refuses." He plopped down on the couch and let out a breath and rubbed his hands down the front of his face.

"If she came home Seeley what do you think would have happened?" She asked

"I don't know what would have happened. Maybe I would have had the chance to meet my daughter. Establish a relationship with her that I was denied. I have that right to be her father."

"Is that the only relationship you want to establish? I accepted the fact that you had Parker when I met you and that crazy bitch of a mother of his, but now you expect me to deal with another child and another mother? I met Dr. Brennan and she seems cold and distant. You have no idea what types of issues that child would have with a mother like that."

"First of all I hope you're no telling me that I have to choose between you and my children. My children will always come first. Secondly, you don't know anything about Bren. She is the warmest, the most loving and compassionate woman I have ever met. Why don't you get to know someone before you judge him or her. I'm going out, lock my door when you leave."

"Seeley, I don't have to ask you to choose because if you'll remember your _daughters mother_ won't let you be apart of her life. But you better think about whether you still want to be apart of mine." She walked past him and slammed the door closed behind her.

Sitting in his office he logged on to his computer and did a financial search for where he could possible find Dr. Brennan and his daughter. She wasn't going to keep avoiding him. They needed to talk and he wasn't waiting for 2 months for it to happen. After 2 hours of searching he hit the jackpot, she was in California. Picking up his phone he called his boss at home and requested emergency family leave. After getting permission he called the airline and booked a flight. He then called Tessa and told her she was right, he thought it over and he didn't want to be with her. He made one more phone call to his super to get his locks changed and to hold on to his keys. He left files on agents' desks with instructions. He called Charlie and told him he would be out of town due to a family emergency and that he was going to be lead until he returns and left his office.

Pulling up outside a house he sat in the SUV to get himself under control before going inside. Knocking on the front door he waited and then he heard little feet running to the door. Once the door was open he saw Rebecca and his son standing there looking at him wondering why he was here. "I need to speak with Parker." 

Nodding her head she stepped back and allowed him to enter her home. They went into the living room where she offered him something to drink and he declined.

"Park, look buddy I know I was suppose to get you this weekend but something has come up and daddy has to go out of town for a little while. But I promise to call you every night before you go to bed and I will see you as soon as I get back."

"Where are you going daddy?" Parker innocent question had his mothers' attention as well.

"I'm going out to California to take care of some urgent business. It can't wait and I need to deal with it as soon as possible."

"When will you be back?" He was playing with Booth's jacket while he spoke.

"I don't know yet buddy. It depends on how long it takes me to fix this problem. If I was made aware of it from the beginning there wouldn't be a problem for me to fix but I can't change that now. Now all I can do is try to repair the damage that was done. I'm sorry I won't be here bud. I wish I could stay longer but I have to go pack and catch a plane tonight little man. Come on give your old man a hug and a kiss. I love you buddy."

"I love you to daddy."

He goes in his room to play with his toys before his mother tells him to go to bed. She walks Booth to the door and says, "So it starts already dumping him for _her_."

"How am I dumping Parker for my daughter who just happens to be older than Parker. So by my calculations she officially came first. Parker was planned by you to be a replacement. I love Parker very much, but there is no replacement for my daughter. Oh and you better damn well hope and pray I can fix this. Because of you Bren is already shutting me out. I know that makes you happy but I'll never be with you again. The only dealings we will have are Parker. I'll call him before he goes to bed tomorrow night." He walks out the house and to his truck.

"Oh Agent Booth perfect timing I just finished changing your locks. Here are your keys." Said his super.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate you getting this done on such short notice. But I'm getting ready to go out of town and I wanted to have it done before I left. Thanks again."

"No problem. Have a safe trip." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **4 hours later in California**

Following the directions on the GPS he drove up a long drive way and parked in front of the house. Getting out he looked around and noticed that they house was sitting on about 2 acres of property. Ringing the doorbell he held his duffle bag in his hand as he waited for her to answer the door.

She opened the door wearing a red bikini and her hair was wet. Her and Cece had just come in from the beach when he rang the doorbell. "Booth what are you doing here?"

He couldn't talk. He looked at her from head to toe. She was absolutely breath taking. She didn't have on any makeup and her cures were endless. He stared at her so long she started shifting up his intense gaze. Hearing his daughters voice brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at her coming to stand beside her mom with a towel wrapped around her body. " Hi I remember you."

""Hi Cece, did you just come from a swim?"

" Yes mommy and me just come from the beach. Are you coming to stay with us to?"

"Actually I will be staying for a couple of days if it's ok with you. I need to talk with your mom if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind. You can stay." Turning to her mother she said, " Can't he stay mommy?"

"Come in Booth and lets get this over with. I'm sure there is a flight going back out tomorrow. Have a seat or you can get yourself a drink from the kitchen. I have to get her out of these wet cloths and I have to put some cloths on myself."

"Sure Bren, take your time. I'll be here when you come back." He watched her walk away and got lost in the sway of her hips in that bikini that fit in all of the right places. Instantly his mind went back to all those times when he stripped her of all of her cloths and made love to her over and over again. He felt his pants get tighter as he remembered being buried inside of her body and how no one has made him feel complete like her. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear her come back out.

"How did you find me and what are you doing here?"

"I'm a special agent. I have my ways and you know what I'm doing here."

"No I don't know what your doing here. We talked and that conversation is over. I made my decision and its final." She glared at him for challenging her decision.

"Don't I get a say in this? She is my daughter to. One that I just found out about. How can you deny me a chance to be in her life?" He sounded and looked hurt that she would deny him now

"Look Booth I understand your need to make things right. But in this instance there is nothing to right. She and I are in a good place. You have Parker and I have Cece. We're good can't you leave it at that?"

"Are you shitting me?" He walked closer to her and she took a step back. He kept advancing on her and she kept retreating until her back hit the wall. He finally stopped when their noses were only millimeters apart. "You wrote me telling me about her and you gave me the option to be her father, to be in your life. Because of some jealous woman who couldn't take she took that opportunity from me, now I'm asking you again, are you going to deny me the chance to be my daughters father?"

At what felt like forever she finally said, "I can't do this." It came out as a whisper and she looked to his lips and then looked down.

He put his hands on her hips to keep her in place. "So many people have been taking it upon themselves to make decisions for me. Now I'm making my own decisions and one of those is to meet my daughter properly and get to know her. Can we start there?"

"What exactly are your concerns Bren? I'm not=going to do anything to hurt her."

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Cece announced before she even entered the room, which gave her parents a chance to put some distance between them.

"Come on Ce, I'll warm up some of the macaroni and cheese from last night. Sit at the table baby."

"So Cece, what is Cece short for?" asked Booth

"My name is Cecelia Brennan. What is your name?"

"Um my name is…is Seeley Booth." He looked at Bren who purposely kept her back to them

Laughing Cece said, "your name sounds like mine silly. Doesn't it mommy?"

"It sure does baby."

Booth knew that her name was the female version to his and he knew from Angela that she was born on his birthday.

Bren walked over to the table carrying 2 plates of mac and cheese for Booth and Cece. She then went back to get her plate and sat down at the table where they all ate and kept the conversation light. After dinner Cece was sent to put on her pajamas and pick out a movie to watch with her mother and Booth. During the movie Cece laid her head on her mothers lap and her feet on Booth. Bren was running her fingers through her daughters' long curly brown hair until she fell asleep. She excused herself so that she could put her into her bed. When she came back out Booth had turned the lights back on and turned the movie off. He had 2 beers sitting on the table. When he noticed her standing there he asked, " I brought us some beers, do you think you'll need something stronger?"

"No that's fine." She thought about sitting back on the couch but decided against it and she sat in the chair across from him. She reached for her beer and said, "Why are you here? I said all I needed to say when we spoke."

"Do you think its fair to me to have a daughter and not know her, spend time with her, raise her?" He drank some of his beer and waited for her to answer when she didn't he said, "your asking me no you're telling me to walk away and I can't do that. Whether you like it or not I'm not going to do that."

"Booth it is to complicated now. She has a carefree life. She doesn't need to be worried about if or when she is going to see her father. She doesn't need to be disappointed when you have to be with your son and not her."

"Does she ask about her father?"

"Of course she does!"

"And" He wants to know what she told her about her father.

"And I told her she has a father just like all little kids then I change the subject and she forgets about it until she asks again."

"I want her to know I am her father. I want to be apart of her life Bren. Damn it why are you fighting me on this? You wrote me a letter that I didn't get giving me the option. I'm trying to do what I would have done then. I want to be her father." He pleaded

"Absolutely not! Your life is completed now. Ours is not. You have your son, his mother and Tessa. Its just Cece and I and we are happy." She stood up and went out back and sat on the deck. 'Why he is doing this? What does he wish to accomplish. Things are different now. We are in a different place. " She thought to herself

Sitting down next to her he reached out for her hand and she pulled away. Letting out a sign he said, "Bren, I'm no longer with Tessa. I can't be with any woman that wants me to choose between her and my children. As far as Parker and his mother go, there is nothing I can do to change that. But that doesn't mean I don't want to be Cece's father. Don't take that away from me."

"Why is this so important to you Booth?"

"Truth Bren?" He asked her

"Always"

"Because this little girl was created out of love and passion. I fell in love with her mother and I think her mother fell in love with me. Even though we both fought hard not to say those words to each other, we felt it just the same."

She snorted at his comment about being in love with her. "Come on we agreed we would tell the truth. There is no way in hell you can sit here and tell me that you were in love with me when it took you no time at all to find someone else and get her pregnant, whether you knew about my letter or not. Love for one person does not make you sleep with someone else. That is a bunch of crap and you know it." By this time she realized she was yelling and lowered her voice so she wouldn't wake up her daughter.

"Let's get the facts straight shall way. **One** , I met Rebecca when I went back to school and she tried hard and I told her I was seeing someone. No matter how many times she came at me I never once waivered. **Two** , by the time I did sleep with her it was long after I kept getting my letters returned to me with no forwarding address. **Three** I was so drunk the first time I didn't even know what happened until I woke up and we were both on the couch naked. **Four** when she came to me and told me she was pregnant I requested a DNA test. I went to all of her doctors' appointments and we didn't enter into a relationship until after Parker was born. We lasted less than 6 months. She wanted to get married and I didn't. I can't believe your going to hold it against me because I slept with other women after you. It's been almost 4 years Bren, you can't tell me you haven't been with anyone else since me." When she didn't respond he said, "Bren?"

She jumped up off of her seat and put distance between them when she turned around towards him with cool icy eyes and said, "No I haven't been with another man since you Seeley. I have been busy raising our daughter, alone while you were off racking them up. I believe is the phrase I have heard Angela use before." She was mad at him and even madder at herself for her admission. No one knew she hasn't been with anyone since him. Its not like she hasn't thought about it because she has but this is the first man she fell in love with. The only man that has captured her heart and the only link to him are her memories of their time together and their daughter. She was crushed when she didn't hear from him after she informed him of the pregnancy. She vowed no one would ever get that close to her again. Including him.

"I'm going to bed. " Before she could walk away he was in front of her and asking "Why not Bren?" His heart was racing, was she still in love with him?

She looked him in the eyes, "Because I learned you can't trust anyone but yourself. You can't disappoint yourself." With his mouth hanging open she used the fact that he was in a daze by her revelation and slipped back into the house and went to bed.

Booth sat stunned and couldn't wrap his mind around what is going on. He called the one person he thought could help him.

"This better be good!" mumbled a sleeping Angela into the phone.

"Ange, I'm sorry for waking you up but I need your help." Said Booth

"Booth? Where are you? What's wrong?" Hearing the sadness in his voice woke her up immediately

"I found Bren and I'm with her in California. I've been trying to get her to let me be a father to Cece. She refuses. Some things were said and now I don't know what to do. I need help here Ange. I know she is your best friend, but I can't let take my daughter away from me." He was almost in tears

"I don't know how to help you Booth. Ever since I learned you were her father I have been trying to get Bren to talk to you but she refused. "

"How long have you known? That I was her father."

"The first day I met you, I thought you looked familiar but I couldn't place it and then you smiled and I saw Cece. Bren never spoke of her father like ever. That night after she met you about the case I met her at her apartment and she told me the story of how you guys met and what happened when she found out she was pregnant. By the time she finished she had tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. She was sad all of a sudden and didn't want to talk about it anymore. The day before she left for vacation I tried to get her to tell you then also but she said that Ce was of no concern to you. Ohhh"

"Oh what Ange? What do you know? Come on tell me something that will help me here!"

"I don't know if it will help you Booth. It may have been what sealed your fate. Rebecca already knew who Bren was but Bren only knew her as your son's mother. That day at lunch we met so she could tell me she was leaving, well Rebecca came in with 2 other women and they sat at the counter near us. They were talking about you Booth."

"What about me?"

"Rebecca was going on and on how you couldn't keep your hands off of her, the sex was amazing, how she didn't think you and Tessa were going to last long because you guys were in love. The only reason you broke up is because you wanted to get married before Parker was born and she wasn't ready so you fought all the time. That your feelings for each other were so strong. I could see Bren's walls getting higher Booth. Rebecca knew we could hear her and she was laying it on thick for Bren."

"None of that is true and she only came clean because she realized you also knew I was Cece's father. I told Bren tonight that I didn't enter a relationship with Rebecca until after Parker was born and we had a DNA test. I only had sex with her once and I wasn't even sure if we went all the way. She wanted to get married not me. I couldn't marry her when I didn't love her. So because of what she heard Rebecca saying and then when I told her what really happened, she thinks I'm lying to her." He put his head back on the chair and shut his eyes tight. I don't know how to fix this."

"The only thing I can tell you is you're the only man who was able to penetrate her heart. She opened up to you and she fell in love with you. I don't know if she will ever let you back in again Booth. But don't stop fighting for your daughter just try not to expect to get her mother back too. Good luck and remember this may be a process. Don't expect her to change overnight."

"Night Ange"

"Good night Booth"

 ***** FLASHBACK*****

" _Bren, Bren, what happened… between us I mean?" He asked her as he sat next to her on the platform._

 _She looked up at him and went back to her work. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _At the airport I thought we agreed to keep in touch. Then one day your letters just stopped coming and my letters were sent back marked "return to sender. Moved away no forwarding address."_

" _I sent you a letter Booth with my new phone number asking you to call me. When I didn't hear from you I figured you moved on. I was offered another job and I moved 2 months later and I've been here ever since_."

 _Reaching out and touching her arm he said, "I would have called if I had received that letter Bren. I really wanted to talk to you. I don't know what happened, I didn't move on."_

" _It doesn't matter Booth things happen right?"_

" _Um aren't you going to call your boyfriend?" He asked_

 _Not bothering to look up she replied, "Don't have time for one."_

" _What still just satisfying those biological urges there Bren."_

 _Turning to look at him she stood up and said, "No I learned my lesson the last time I did that and as I said I don't have the time for distractions." And then she walked away._

 _We started talking about the holidays and kids came up. I wasn't hiding it from you. I just didn't think you would care." He said_

" _You're right I don't."_

" _It was after communication between us stopped Bren."_

 _His words were cut off when she said, " I don't really care nor do I need to know. We both moved on. You don't owe me anything." With that she walked away to go and meet her daughter._

 _ *****FLASHBACK ENDED*****_

"Seeley? Why are you crying?" Asked Cece

"Cece what are you doing out of bed? Your mom's not going to like it if you don't get the proper amount of rest." He tried to discreetly wipe his eyes and cheeks.

"I was sleeping but I could hear my mommy crying from my room. That's why I came to look for you. Do you know what's wrong with mommy?" She tilted her head to the side like her mother when she's trying to figure something out. Booth has seen that look many times during the dig. IT brought a slight smile to his face.

"Tell you what, how about you head back to bed and I'll go and check on your mom. Ok? How does that sound?"

Biting on her bottom lip thinking for a moment she then said, "Ok Seeley but if I still hear her crying then I'm coming in there mister." He couldn't help it; he let out a loud deep laugh. " Deal little Bren, now come on. I'll walk you to your room and then check on your mom."

"My name is Cece not little Bren." She didn't under how he would get her name confused with her mothers'.

Booth did as he promised he walked her back to her room and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead and left to go to Bren. Knocking on Bren's door a couple of times and not getting a response he checked her doorknob, finding it unlocked when he turned it he let himself in.

"Bren?"

She was sitting in the window seat in her room when he went in. He saw her body tense up when she heard his voice.

"Booth please get out of my room. I can't handle another one of your discussions tonight."

Closing the door behind him he walked over towards her. Deciding it was best to give her space he sat on the corner of the bed closet to the window. "I would leave but I made a promise to a cute little girl a few minutes ago to see why her mother was crying."

That got her attention and she turned to look at him for the first time since he walked into her room. "Cece was up? When? Where is she now?" she got up to go check on her daughter when Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a sitting position.

"She's ok. I put her back to bed and tucked her in. When she heard you crying she came to look for me to see if I could help you and I promised her I would. So tell me how can I help you so I won't be breaking the first promise I made my daughter." He signed at the defiant look on her face

"Bren, I'm not trying to hurt you and I'm not trying to take her away from you. I just want to be there to raise my daughter. Baby, I didn't take that out. I didn't choose Rebecca, Parker or anyone else over you and our daughter. I didn't know. If I had read that letter, we, you and I would be married and probably working on our second kid. I love my son. Not the way he got here but he's here and I can't deny him anymore than I can deny Cece…. Bren do you remember when we first met? Do you remember telling me about your past and how you felt your life would have been different if your parents were still around? Don't you want for your daughter to have both of her parents in her life?"

"The difference there Booth is I started out with both of my parents and they left me, she started out with me and I'm still here. I'll always be there for my daughter. I just don't think you can be there for her now. Look Booth you just found out and jumped on a plane and came here trying to lay calm on my daughter, why don't you go home and think about this some more. You may find that it's really not what you want." 

"What in the hell are you afraid of? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt her or you? What the fuck do you want from me? You are going to punish me for receiving a letter you sent me years ago. How in the hell was I supposed to know if she destroyed the letter? Tell me this Bren, why did you only try to connect me one time? Something that big, that important don't you think I should have received a phone call, make another letter?"

After he said it he regretted it, she looked like she has just been slapped. "I'm sorry Bren. I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I am just so damn frustrated here. I find out that the woman I fell in love with had my baby and she wants me to walk away. I just can't do that. I'll never walk away from her."

"Look it's late why don't you go to bed and get some rest. I took emergency family leave so we can work on this. If its okay with you I'll crash here tonight and tomorrow I'll look for a room close by. I don't want to make you uncomfortable on your vacation. We'll just see how things go from here ok. Just don't take this away from me I'm begging you. Try to meet me half way." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. His lips stayed on her skin a little longer than necessary. When he leaned back he noticed that she had closed her eyes. He took her hands in his and pulled her up to in front in him, he put his forehead against hers and spoke softly, "No matter what you may believe I have never stopped loving you. I have compared every woman I have come in contact with to you and you have always been my standard." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he pulled her closer. When he went to pull back he felt her respond to his kiss. His hands went up into her hair and he held her head in place as their kiss turned passionate. He didn't' want to push her to far to fast, so he gently ended the kiss and wished her a good night and walked towards the door. Just before he walked out he turned and said, "Hey no more crying in here or I'll be in big trouble in the morning." He smiled at her as he left.

She sat back in the window seat and watched the waves crashing against the shore. It was around 2am when she finally climbed in bed.

Booth made up the couch and turned on the TV and settled into a restless night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was 8 in the morning and he's probably only been asleep for about 2 hours when his sniper senses started kicking in. He opened one eye and found Cece sitting on the coffee table staring at him. "Good morning Cece, what are you doing up so early?" He said

"I'm hungry and mommy is still sleeping." She looked back towards the door to her mothers' room and then at him.

"Would you like for me to fix you some breakfast, maybe some pancakes or whatever you mom has in the kitchen?"

"Yes please" She stood up to walk in the kitchen with him

"Wait here for a minute and let me run to the bathroom first and then we can go and get you taken care of. OK?"

"Okay Seeley!" She sat on the couch and waited for him to come back

After he finished in the bathroom he took her in the kitchen with him. As he was going through the cabinets looking to see what he could fix, he stopped and said, "Why don't we make this easy and you tell me what your in the mood for?"

"Ummm I would like pancakes and bacon please." She gave him that smile that he knows so well. It's the same one he gave her mother.

"Okay I can handle that." He said

"Seeley can you put some blueberries in it. Mommy said that it's good for you." She said.

"Can you look in the fridge and see if your mommy has any in there while I start the coffee?" He asked her

She climbed down from the table and went to the fridge to look for blueberries. She couldn't find the blueberries but she found strawberries. So they decided to make strawberry pancakes. He sat her up on the counter and helped her mix in the strawberries and fix the batter. Once that was done. He fixed them breakfast and they ate out on the deck. Bren was still asleep by the time they finished so he sent her to put on some cloths and they walked down the beach with her little bucket and collected seashells.

"Seeley, why was my mommy crying last night?" She looked at him big innocent eyes.

"Well lets start by you calling me Booth instead of Seeley ok, I kind of like that name better. And as far as your mommy is concerned I don't really know why she was crying. Hopefully she won't cry today."

"Why don't you like your name Boof" She asked as they kept walking and she eased her hand in his.

He was taken aback by the gesture but he relished in it. "Because it sounds like a girls name. I'm a big strong boy I can't have a girl name" He picked her up and put her on his shoulders and they walked towards the water. She was so excited that she was scrunching his hair up in her little fists as they walked into the water. He walked and waste deep and then took her off his shoulders and put her feet in the water. After she kicked around a little bit he put her back on his shoulders and then they went and lay on the beach.

When Bren finally woke up she went to check on her daughter and found her room empty. She looked around the house and didn't see her or Booth. When she entered the kitchen she saw that coffee was in the pot, breakfast had been made and the patio door was open. She looked out the kitchen window and saw them laying on the beach. Cece was covering his feet up with sand. Bren made herself a cup of coffee and warmed up the pancakes and the omelet.

Sitting down on the deck with her breakfast she opened her phone and called her best friend. "Hi Bren, how's it going?" Said Angela

"He's here Ange. He came yesterday and I don't know what to do. We talked and we yelled, we both got angry."

"Where is he now?" She asked

"Down on the beach with Cece. He made them breakfast. I just got up so I don't know how long they've been up. I don't want her to get attached to him and get her hurt broken." Said Bren

"Bren, be honest with me. Is it her your worried about is it you your worried about? He didn't leave you Bren. He won't leave her. Do you think he'll fight this hard just to walk away. Don't you want her to have more family then just you?"

"She has plenty of family Angela," She said furiously

"That's not what I meant of course we're all her family. But she would have a father and a brother. Are you going to be prepared for her wrath when she gets older to find out that her father wanted to be part of her life and her mother denied him access." She said

"Bren, are you still in love with him and this is your way of protecting yourself? Because if it is then its not fair to her. Give them a chance. If you see things you don't like you can pull back."

"It won't be that easy to pull back if she gets attached to him Angela. I don't want her to get hurt. I have to protect her." Said Bren

"How will he hurt her sweetie?"

"He's not always going to have time for her. He has another child Ange, don't you think he has to devote time to that child as well. What is Cece suppose to get a few hours every other day and alternate weekends?"

"No that's not what I mean. Who said he couldn't get both of them at the same time. How else would she get to know her brother? Your definitely not going to set up play dates with his mother."

"I have to go Ange they are walking back up to the house. I'll talk to you later."

"Mommy your up!"

"Good morning Cece. Did you have a good time down at the beach?" She asked her little girl as she smoothed her hair back.

"Yes, but we had to come back because Boof said that the sun was getting hot and I don't have any lotion on to protect my skin. Right Boof?" She looked up at him and smiled

"That's right. I'm sure your mom has some around here somewhere and I bet she missed you this morning when she woke up and you had already eaten." He looked at Bren.

"She um woke me up this morning because she was hungry. She said you don't eat meat so I left you some pancakes and an omelet in the kitchen. You know just in case you were hungry." He looked unsure of himself for a minute.

"Yeah I saw that thank you for breakfast."

"And thank you Ce for reminding him that I don't eat meat."

"So you don't make her eat non meat products and that tofu you loved so much. I just assumed she would also be a vegetarian." Said Booth

"Being a vegetarian is a choice and when she is older it will be her choice to make. I have introduced her to some of the meals I eat but she is an avid meat eater. She has a very healthy appetite."

"Yeah I know she finished my sausages on my plate this morning." He looked at his daughter and smiled.

"I was up kind of late and didn't get much sleep last night, do you mind if I catch some shut eye before I go find a hotel for the rest of my stay here?"

"No I don't mind at all. So that we don't disturb you just pick one of the bedrooms down the hall." She wouldn't make eye contact

"No Boof can't go. I want him to stay here with us. We had so much fun this morning mommy. He can play with me while your writing or sleeping. Please can't Boof stay? I like him mommy he's nice." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's calling you Booth now?" She asked

"He don't like Seeley it sounds like a girl name and he's a big strong boy. He needed a boy name." She smiled because she remembered what he told her.

"That's right princess. I needed a big boy name."

"Boof do you have any kids?"

Before he could answer her Brennan told her to let Booth go and get some rest since he was nice enough to fix her breakfast and take her on the beach this morning.

The child agreed as long as he promised to play with her when he woke up.

"Mommy can we go back on the beach?"

"Yes lets go and get dressed and put some lotion on."

Cece went to her room to change and Bren went to straighten up in the kitchen. As she was walking into her room she passed Booth in the hall as he was coming from the bathroom where he took a shower. He just had a towel wrapped around his waist and water was still on his well-defined chest. His abs was so tight you could bounce a quarter off of them. And those narrow hips that lead down to what was below that towel. When she looked back up into his eyes she was biting on her lower lip. He walked over to her and pulled her lip from between her teeth and said, " You dodged the bullet this time, but the next time she asks that question I hope and pray you tell her the truth. I won't lie to my daughter not even for you." He leaned into her and kissed her on the lips and went into the other room to take a long needed nap.

"Mommy why you just standing out here? You not even dressed yet." Cece voice brought her back to reality and she told her daughter she would be right out. Less than 5 minutes later she was putting suntan lotion on her daughter and they were off to the beach.

After spreading the blanket out Cece laid down and dumped her seashells she collected earlier to show her mom. "Mommy look what me and Boof got this morning."

"I see they are very beautiful shells sweetheart!"

"Mommy, can Boof be my daddy since I don't have one." Cece looked into her mothers' eyes

Her daughters question felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. "Cece what do you mean since you don't have one? I told you all little girls and boys have a daddy."

"No mommy I just have a mommy. I don't have a daddy. I think you are confused. If I have a daddy why don't he live with me and play with me? Uncle Daniel lives with the twins." She said as matter of fact

"Oh sweetheart, you have a daddy. Trust me you have one. Its just complicated that's all."

"Well I want Boof to be my daddy. Does he have kids to mommy?"

Letting out a sign because her daughter insists on sticking to this line of questioning. "Yes, he has a son. His name is Parker and he is younger than you are."

"Do you think he will let me be his little girl then? Can I invite his son to my birthday party?"

"Hey I have a great idea! How about we go back up to the house and put on some shorts and go to the market for some pie. If I remember correctly, Booth loves apple pie. What do you say? Then he can have some when he wakes up."

"Okay mommy I'll race you!" She didn't even wait for the count down she took off running up to the house.

After putting on some shorts and her sandals she came out of her room and her mom still wasn't ready so she went into Booths room. " Boof wake up! Boof wake up!" She shook his arm again and when he didn't wake up she lifted his eyelid and said, " Hey Boof can you see me?"

"Yes Cece I can see you" he mumbled into the pillow

"Me and mommy are going to get pie. Do you want to eat some when we come back?"

"That sounds nice Cece. Come and get me when you come back ok."

Smiling she said, "Ok Boof" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and left his room

"There you are. Why were you in Booth room?"

"I told him we were going to get pie and asked him if he wanted to eat it when we came back. He told me to come and get him when I get home."

"Okay lets go"

After doing a little shopping and getting desert they made their way back to the house. Booth was still in his room asleep when Cece ran to his room to wake him up.

"Mommy me and Boof want to eat our pie on the deck, can we?"

"Yeah go ahead and I'll bring it out in a second. Booth will bring you a glass of milk."

Once everything was gathered they headed out to the deck with their daughter. Bren was eating a chocolate cake when Cece suddenly decided to resume her earlier conversation.

"Boof mommy said that you have a little boy? How come you didn't bring him with you?"

"Excuse me? Mommy said what now?"

"I asked her if you have any kids and she told me you have a little boy. Can he come to my birthday party?"

Booth pushed his plate away he suddenly had no desire to eat. Bren glared at him as if challenging him to tell their daughter he is her father as well.

"It seems you smart mommy has all the answers you should direct that question to her. I think I'm going to go for a run on the beach. I'll be back later." He kissed Cece on the cheek and thanked her for getting him some pie and left the ladies on the deck.

For once Brennan saw what her decision was doing to him. She felt bad but she didn't know what to do. So she did the next best thing. "Ange I need you and Troy to fly out and stay for a few days. You can stay here at the house and I'll pay for your tickets."

"What's going on Bren? Why do you need or even want me and my boyfriend to stay at the beach house with you guys?"

"Cece is asking to many questions. I can't be alone with Booth. Cece asked if he had any children and I told her that he has a son. She told him in an innocent conversation what I said when she asked him if his son could come to her birthday party. He got upset and went for a run. That was an hour ago. I'm hoping he'll tire himself out and go to sleep without discussing it. Please Ange I need my best friend." 

"Yeah Bren book us on the next flight and we'll be there. Just call me with the information. I'll see you soon." Now I need to go down here and work my magic.

"Booth has been gone for a long time mommy, are you sure he's coming back? She asked as she tore up the lettuce leaves for the salad.

"He wouldn't have left without telling you he was leaving baby." Just then the doorbell rang and Cece took off for the door. 

"Don't open that door Cece. You don't know if it's him."

Opening the door Bren was happy to see her best friend along with her boyfriend.

After showing them around the beach house and where they were staying they went into the kitchen to complete dinner.

Angela noticed Cece sitting in the living room with the TV off and said, " Hey Bren what's with her?" She nodded her head towards the little girl.

"Booth left along time ago and he should have been back by now. She thinks he left without saying goodbye to her."

"What did he get upset about Bren?"

"Cece asked me if he had any kids and I told her that he has a son. I guess he assumed I would tell her that he was her father as well. When I didn't he got up and said he was going for a run and he left that was an hour before I called you. Did he really think I was going to just blurt it out to her like that." Said Bren

"She's getting attached Ange. Just like I said she would. She asked me if he could be her daddy because she doesn't have one." Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Hey Ange! What are you doing here? What's going on?" Booth asked as he took in the additional guests and Bren with tear filled eyes."

"Hey Booth just visiting. You remember my boyfriend Todd don't you?" Asked Angie

"Boof! Boof! You came back! You didn't leave me." Cece yelled as she ran and jumped in his arms. She hugged him around the neck. "Ewww Boof you're all wet and stinky!"

All of the adults laughed at the child's comment. "Yeah that happens when you run around outside for hours. How about I go jump in the shower and then when I come back you can tell me what's going on huh?"

Her grin from ear to ear, she nodded her little head and skipped off to sit on the couch and waited for his return.

"Todd, sweetie why don't you go and watch TV with Cece while Bren and I go sit on the deck and catch up."

Grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses they went out on the deck. "So Bren what a way to side step the truth huh?"

"I understand what he's saying I really do but I know without a doubt that I will always be there for my child. Nothing and no one will ever come before her and he can't say the same thing. I don't want her to be hurt or feel like he loves his son more. I don't want her to have to fight for a place in his life."

"Who said he would have to pick Bren? Your parents had 2 children and they didn't have to pick. They loved both you and Russ equally."

"He's never had to do it before he can't tell me that he'll be able to love her unconditionally and be there for her. She's almost 4 he's missed out on a lot in her life. Time he will never get back."

"Your right he can't get that time back. Rebecca took those years from him. And now you're doing the same thing."

"I am not doing the same thing. Why would you say that?"

"There may not be a letter for you to throw away but withholding the truth from that little girl and denying him the rights as her father is the same thing Rebecca did. Except now your just hurting him more because now he knows about her."

"Boof, come and sit with me and Mr. Todd." Ce jumped up when she saw him walking down the hall.

"Hey sweet pea what's going on?" 

"Hey Man? How's it going?" Booth asked Todd

"Everything's good from what I know. Do you know what's going on?" Todd asked Booth

"Nope, I went for a run and when I came back you guys were here."

Climbing up on his lap Cece asked Booth if they could have pizza for dinner? He told her he would check with her mom to see if she had any plans.

"Hey ladies I don't mean to interrupt but Bren Cece wants to know if we can order a pizza for dinner?" He asked

"Yeah I'll get the menu so we can decide what we all want." She got up and went into the house.

"Booth, how is everything going?" Angela asked him

"I don't know Ange you tell me? She needed to call in reinforcement?"

"I'm on your side here Booth and she knows it. I think it's more than Cece she is afraid of getting hurt. Do you think its going to be easy to watch her little girl play nice for your girlfriend when you guys go off for your little family weekends? It's always been Bren and Cece. That little girl has brought her so much joy and love where there was once nothing but pain and disappointment. She's just having a hard time. You have to be patient." Said Angela

"She knows that's not going to happen. I told her that Tessa and I are no longer together. I ended that relationship before I came here. I will not be with any woman that wants me to choose them over my children. My kids will always come first. Always Ange."

Just at that moment his phone rang, reaching into his pocket he took it out and answered, "Booth"

"Tessa, look I am out of town so your going to have to come up with something else."

"No Tessa I will not tell him to give you access. The most I can do is pack up your things when I get back and have them sent to you. I don't know when I'll be back I have some personal things to take care of."

"Yeah whatever Bye"

"You okay" asked Bren

"Yeah she wanted to get in my apartment to get her things. I'll have it packed and sent to her when I get back. So where are those menus you were talking about?"

After placing the order and joining everyone else in the living room they sat around the table and watched a movie for Cece until the food came. Once everyone ate and cleaned up their dinner dishes, Booth and Cece watched another movie. Todd turned in early and the ladies sat in the den and talked. They could see Booth and Cece sitting on the couch talking to one another and acting silly. When Bren noticed how quiet it had gotten she saw Booth flicking off the TV and walking a sleeping Cece to her room.

After Angela turned in Bren went into the kitchen to get a glass of water when she noticed that Booth was sitting on the deck in the dark. When she went to the door she could hear him talking on the phone.

" _I wish you could meet her mom, she is the cutest little girl I have ever seen. She even has the Booth charm smile."_

" _Her mother what can I say? I met her 5 years ago while she was on a dig. My unit was sent as security. She was something else let me tell you. No matter what I did or said, she refused to back down. She was the first woman that would go toe to toe with me. She intrigued me. We were together for a year and I fell in love. Anyway, she um went back to Chicago and I went back to base and college. We tried to keep in touch. I was in the process of writing her a letter telling her that I was in love with her and that I wanted to come and see her, spend time with her. I missed her like crazy. But I got sent away before I could finish. While I was gone she had sent me a letter telling me about the pregnancy. Unfortunately for us, Rebecca found her letter and destroyed it. She figured when Bren out of the way it would open doors for her. She stole my family. Now Bren is reluctant to let me by a father to my daughter. Mom I would never hurt her, neither one of them. I don't know what to do. To hear my daughter call me by my name when all I want is to hear her say daddy."_

" _Yeah, I'm trying to be patient mom. Its just so hard you know, when Rebecca confessed what happened all I wanted to do was run to her but her mother took her on vacation. So I crashed their vacation and the little bit of time I've here Cece stole my heart."_

" _Her name is Cecelia Brennan and get this she was born on my birthday. Yeah it's cool. She knows I have a son. She even asked if he could come to her birthday party. She has a heart of gold._

" _I will. Yeah I love you to. Tell dad I'll talk to him in a few days._

Bren stood in the door with tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened to this man talk about his daughter to his mother with such joy and sadness. Right now she was the cause of the sadness.

 **A/N: I apologize if this chapter was to long. I just couldn't find a good cut off point. Thank you all for your reviews.**

 **To all of the guests that have reviewed this story I would like to say thank since I can't thank you individually.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Clearing her throat as she made her way out onto the deck she sat next to him but didn't talk.

"Hey" Said Booth

"Hey" she could tell by the sound of his voice that he had been crying.

"Ce was upset tonight. She thought you left without saying goodbye to her."

"I wouldn't do that. I can't just walk away from her. Not now…not ever." He said sternly

Nodding her head letting him know that she understood.

"I have been thinking and this isn't going to be easy for me but I have decided to tell Cece that you are indeed her father. It's what she wants and it is what you want."

"Really, you're really going to tell her? You don't have to do it alone Bren. I'll be there with you; I want to be there when you tell her. Wait how do you know this is what she wants?"

"When you went to take your nap after you two came from the beach, she and I went back out there and she asked me if you could be her daddy. And I understand that you want to be there but I have to do this on my own. I just need some time but I will tell her. Just promise me my daughter won't get hurt Booth!"

"I promise you I won't hurt our daughter. I want her to know that I am there for her no matter what or who comes along. Thank you Bren. I know this isn't easy for you but thank you for sharing our daughter with me." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he felt her kiss back he applied a little more pressure. The more pressure he applied the more she responded.

Just as things were heating up and his hand was holding the back of the head in place and the other hand around her waist, and she had one hand on his chest and the other on his hip, Angela walked in the kitchen to get a glass of water when she saw them through the kitchen window. Holding her hand up to her mouth to muffles the scream that was trying to break through she ran back into her room. In her haste she bumped into two kitchen chairs that scraped across the floor. Unfortuniatley it was enough to cause Booth and Bren to pull apart.

Bren jumped up and said, "I better be getting to bed. As you know Cece is not a late sleeper. I'll let you know as soon as I talk with her. I assume she would want to see you after she hears the news."

"Yeah I better turn in to. And I would like to see her to. Good night Bren"

"Night Booth"

After doing her nightly routine she laid in her bed and with thoughts of the kisses they had shared, telling her daughter about Booth running through her mind sleep did not come easy.

 **Early the next morning**

Booth came out of his room to find the rest of the houses occupants already up and in the kitchen. When he walked in Cece jumped down from her chair, ran and jumped in his arms screaming, "Good morning Boof!" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Smiling from ear to ear he kissed her back and said, "Good morning to you to Princess Cece!"

Reaching for the coffee pot Angela said, "You know Bren, Todd and I were going to do a little sight seeing and I thought munchkin would be an excellent tour guide if it's ok with you."

Just then Booth cellphone rang and Cece still clung to him when he stood up to take the call, so he carried her into the other room with him while he took the call.

"Yes sir I have managed to resolve some things for the time being. I'm in California at the moment. Yes Sir, I'll book a flight and get back to DC as soon as possible. Once I get there I will give Charlie a call to get the details of the case. Is this something I am going to need the Jeffersonian for? I'll check in with you after I do the preliminaries."

"Come on princess I have to talk to your mommy." Said Booth

"Bren I need to talk to you for a minute. Princess can you wait here with your Auntie Angela?" said Booth

"Booth what's wrong?" said Bren

"Nothing is wrong I just need to talk to you for a minute." He said as he ushured them out of the kitchen.

"Okay what is going on Booth?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest

"That was Cullen on the phone. I'm needed back in DC. They have a high profile case that requires my attention. I already checked and the squints aren't needed for this one. I don't want to upset Cece but I have to go."

"No I understand and we'll sit down and talk to her and explain why you're leaving. She'll be okay. Angela wanted to take her sight seeing so that may distract her for a little while at least." She saw his apprehension on how their daughter was going to handle this. She placed her hand on his arm and said, "She'll be fine. Really. Come on lets go tell her."

" You on ahead I have to call and book a flight." Said Booth

"Ok, I'll wait until you come back before I tell her." Said Bren

"Mommy where is Boof?" The little girl looked behind her mother for him to walk in the kitchen.

"He has to make an important phone call sweetie, he'll be back. Come on and eat your fruit."

"Sweetie is everything ok?" Angela knew something was going on.

"Yeah but can you wait before you leave, Booth and I need to speak to Ce for a moment?"

"Yeah sure."

"Boof come and sit with me." Cece said when she saw him walking into the room.

"How about if you sit on my lap princess and we can talk." Said Booth

As soon as Booth sat down Cece climbed up on his lap as requested and shoved a grape in his mouth. Smiling at the little girl he thanked her for the grape and looked at Bren for help.

"Cece…. Ce ummm," Bren didn't really know how to break the news to their daughter she had gotten so attached to him in just a little amount of time.

"Princess, you know how much I have enjoyed being here with you, watching movies, playing and the beach and all, but there was an emergency back at home and I have to go back to work. I have to leave today princess."

They could see the tears fill up in her eyes as she looked at him, then to her mother and back at him, " Am I going to see you again Boof?"

"Of course you'll see me again why would you think you wouldn't?"

"Because your going back home and mommy said that you have a son. So you will have somebody else to play with." Her little bottom lip trembled while she spoke

"Oh princess, I love you and I want to see you again. Tell you what as soon as you and your mom come back how about you and I do something together?"

"Really you still want to be my friend?" she asked

He looked at her mother and then he looked into those big brown eyes, and said, "It would be an honor to be your friend. I can't wait until you come back to DC. I'm missing you already." He gathered her up in his arms and hugged her.

She laughed a little while hugging him just as tight and said, "Silly you can't miss me yet you still here."

"How about you come and help me pack then I heard you were going sight seeing with your Auntie Angie. That sounds like fun."

"Auntie do we still have to go. I want to stay with Boof." Her little frown in place

"No sweetie of course not. We can go out later today how's that?"

"That's ok I guess."

"Mommy I'm not hungry any more." She pushed her fruit away

"Why don't you go with Booth to help him pack and then if he still has time maybe you guys can go to the beach for a little while or watch one of your movies." Said Bren

Standing up from the table Booth and Cece walked to his room where he folded his cloths and handed them off to her and she placed them in his bag. They continued this process until all of his things were in his duffle. While they were talking she was playing with the pendent on his necklace so he said, " To make sure I see you again, I want you to wear this and then you have to come and see me to give it back." He took the necklace from around his neck and put it around hers. She threw her little arms around his neck and cried. He stood up and walked them into the living room and put on a movie and held her in his arms until she fell asleep.

 **In the kitchen when Booth and Cece left**

"What's going on Bren? Why is he leaving?"

"Cullen called and he has to go back for a high profile case that was assigned to him. Cullen didn't really give him a choice. I'm worried about how this is going to affect Ce. She's to attached to him already." Said Bren with a worried look on her face

"I understand you're worried about Cece but is that worry all for her or maybe just a little for yourself as well?" asked Angela

"What are you talking about? You saw how she reacted when he said he had to leave. This has nothing to do with me Angela."

"Really so you haven't been thinking about that kiss I saw last night?" Angela said with a knowingly smirk

"I thought I heard something in here last night. What were you spying on us?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice

"No I wasn't spying I came for something to drink and I saw you guys lip locked and I didn't want to disturb you so I went back into my room."

An hour later he walked into Cece room and gently shook her arm to wake up. "Cece, hey sweetie look at me, I have to go now ok? Don't forget to call me when you get home so you can come and see me and give me my necklace back. Be a good girl for mommy. I love you princess." He said softly

"I love you to Boof." She kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes with his pendent in her hand.

Walking him out to his truck Bren told him she would call him when she gets back to DC. " Do you still plan to stay out here until May or do you think you'll be coming home soon?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe another week or so I'll let you know what I decide." Pulling her into a hug he thanked her again for changing her mind and kissed her softly on the lips and said, "No matter what has happened over the years I never stopped loving you or thinking about you." With that he climbed into his truck and headed off to the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Back in DC - Booth's apartment**

Booth has been home for a week and he still has not heard from Brennan. While calling her again someone was knocking at his front door being distracted by his call he just pulled the door open and was greeted by his sullen son. Waving him and Rebecca in he walked into his living room and began leaving a message for Bren saying, "Hey its me again. I haven't spoken to either you or Cece. Call me and let me know when you plan on coming home and tell Cece that I would like to talk to her and I love and miss her. You to Bren. Call me when you get this I don't care what time it is here. Later" He hung and turned to see his unexpected guests starring at him.

"Hey Parks what brings you guys by? Not that I'm not glad to see you but its not like you to just show up when it's not my weekend." Said Booth

"You've been away Seeley and he missed you. Then you come back and you're thrown into a case and he's been acting out so I figured it would be a nice time to visit his father. Unless you don't have time for him." Her snide remark hit a nerve. His sniper senses were going off something was up and she knew what was going on.

"Well little man it's just us men this weekend what do you want to do?" ask Booth

"Nothing can I go to my room?" asked Parker

"Yeah sure go ahead. I'm going to talk to your mother for a minute."

After watching his son sulking to his room her turned on his ex "what's going on?"

"I think you should talk to him. He missed his father and I have to go. Drop him off tomorrow at 3. He has a sleepover to go to." She left a confused Booth to deal with Parker alone.

Walking into his sons' room he said, " Hey bud how about we go to the diner for some burger and fries you can even have a milkshake?" That normally puts his son in a good mood.

Concerned when his son didn't answer him he went and sat next to him and said, "Parks what is going on with you? Come on you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I don't want a stinky sister. Why don't you love me anymore?" Parker mumbled

Booth just sat there stunned into silence before he finally asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Mommy said that you have another child. A stinky girl." Said a red faced Parker

"Did mommy tell you this?" He knew he was stalling this is not how he wanted to tell his son about Cece.

"No she was on the phone talking to Aunt Stella. I heard her when she thought I was playing."

"Ok, I was going to talk to you about this later but since you heard already let me explain so you understand. Yes its true I do have a daughter. She is a year older than you are Parker. I was with her mom before I met your mom. I didn't know about her until recently that is why I had to go to California. She is a very special little girl and I love her very much. And you would to if you give her a chance."

"How come her mommy didn't tell you about her? Didn't she want you to be her daddy?" asks Parker

"We lived in different places because I was in the army. She wrote to me about her but I didn't get her letter. But when she wrote me the letter she wanted me to choose what I wanted to do. Since I didn't call her she thought I didn't want to be a daddy. So when she was born she never told her about me." said Booth"

"Does she live in California?"

"No she is on vacation there with her mother. She lives here in DC."

"She knows I have a son and she wants you to come to her birthday party by the way. She just doesn't know that I'm her daddy and you're her little brother yet."

"Why not?"

"Because her mommy is well we just haven't told her yet. Her mommy and me talked about it and we both think she should know I'm her daddy so I can spend time with her like I do with you."

"Is she going to get to live with you all the time?"

"Not unless her mommy comes and live with me all the time which I don't see happening any time soon. I'm not sure how her visitation will go. I had to come back here for a case before her mother and I had a chance to work out the details.

"Do you still like her mommy?"

"Yes I do very much." After thinking about what else to say to soothe his little boy he said, "Parks you don't need to worry yourself about all the grown up stuff, it's to complicated even for me. All you need to know is that I have a son and a daughter who I love very much. I will always love you no matter how many children I have. Even though I knew you first I still love your sister. I love you both the same and I will always protect you both. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. What is her name and when is her birthday?" he asked

"Her name is Cecelia and she will be 4 on May 16th."

"That's your birthday. I'll be 3 in September. "

"I know you will Bud. Do you think you would be willing to meet your sister?"

"I guess what if she doesn't like me?"

"What is there not to like? You're a great little kid she'll love you."

"Can we go to the diner now? I want a milkshake."

"Yeah go and get your shoes on and we can go."

Sitting in the diner waiting on their desert Angela walked in to pick up her take-out when she spotted Booth sitting at the table. Walking over to the table she spoke, "Hey Booth I haven't seen you since you left. How's the case going?"

"Hey Ange! I'm still working it. It's going slow but it's going. This is my son Parker. Parker this is Angela."

"Hi" said Parker

"Well hello Parker. You're a little cutie!" gushed Angela

"Ange, when did you get back? Did Bren come back with you?"

"No she stayed. I came back three days ago. I talked to her last night and she was still undecided about when she would return. I gotta go but you should stop by the lab one day next week. Goodman hired an in-house corner from New York. You may want to introduce yourself since she'll be apart of the team and also working on your cases."

"Yeah I'll stop by in the middle of the week. When you talk to Bren please ask her to call me. I've been calling but I guess she's back to avoiding my calls again. I want to talk to Cece and see how she's doing."

With a raised eyebrow at the mentioning of his daughters name in front of his son Booth explained, "Its ok, he knows. Not exactly the way I wanted him to find out but he overheard a conversation his mother was having. So I had a lot of explaining to do."

"I'm sorry this is happening to you Booth. You're a good man you didn't deserve your world to be turned upside down. I'll pass your message along when I talk to Bren." Turning her attention to Parker she said, "It was nice meeting you baby Booth. Check you later."

"Come on bud you done with this?"

"Yes daddy."

"Okay little man lets go!" 

After giving his son a bath and putting him to bed he laid on his couch and turned on ESPN to try and distract himself from calling Bren again. When he heard his cell phone vibrate on the table he quickly reached for it hoping it was Bren. After reading the message he threw the phone on the table. It was just Rebecca telling him she wanted Parker home no later than 11am instead of 3. He fell into a restless sleep.

 **Once month later**

Booth heard that she was back to work and decided that if she was going to continue to avoid him he'll just make it easy for her and go to her office. Walking into the office he closed her door and said, "What the hell is going on? I thought we came to an understanding when I left California?" His anger was evident

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said without looking at him

Walking behind her desk he pulled her chair out and pulled her up from her seat to look directly in her eyes, "Why are you avoiding me again? What's going on?"

Letting out a sign she looked around the lab and said, "I can't do this here Booth. This is where I work."

"Fine stop by my apartment when you finish working. Where is Cece?" he asked

"She's in daycare. She won't be with me when I come over she has a date night scheduled with her Auntie Angela. They have one once a month and she missed one while we were away so they are doing it this weekend."

She was trying to calm her heart rate with him being so close she was having differculty. They were standing inches apart when Cam walked into her office to go over a report. Booth made no move to out distance between them, so she gently pushed him back so that she could turn and address her unwelcomed visitor. Cam stood in her doorway with an arched eyebrow. "Dr. Saroyan I thought I asked you to knock when my door in closed and wait for permission to enter? This is my office and I don't appreciate your lack of respect towards my wishes." She said sternly

"We are scheduled to go over this report at this time. I assumed you were ready. Hello Seeley! It's nice to see you again." She smiled flirtatiously at him

"Scheduled or not my door was closed in the future refrain from barging in and knock and wait until _**I Tell You To Enter!"**_

"Hi Cam and I've told you to stop calling me Seeley." He said. He turned to Brennan and quietly said; "Since you have a meeting I will see you tonight. I'll stop and pick up so Thai when I leave work. Don't stay to late."

"Bye Cam" He said as he walked out of the office

"Well are we going to begin this meeting or are you going to stand there and stare at Booth walking from the lab Dr. Saroyan." Bren said

She was relived when her meeting with Cam was over. All throughout the meeting the pathologist kept trying to get information about her and Booth. To be a professional woman she was displaying very unprofessionally. After Cam left her office, Angela came strutting in to confirm that it was ok for her to pick Cece up from daycare and keep her for the weekend.

Booth opened his door to find Bones standing there with a tight grip on her purse. "Come on in Bren the food is in the kitchen if you're hungry." He said

Holding out her hand to his she let his necklace he gave Cece dangle from her fingertips. "I decided it was best if I returned this to you instead of my daughter. We have to talk." She left him standing there and went into the living room.

Before he could formulate a sentence she jumped in and said, "I changed my mind. I don't think it would be in her best interest to learn you are her father. I am her mother and it's my responsibility to protect her and that's what I'm doing."

"Why are you doing this? We agreed damn it. I'm her father I have her best interest at heart as well. I would never hurt her you know that!" he was yelling now.

" My little girl cried for a week when you left. It broke my heart that I couldn't do anything for her. What is going to happen when you have to be with Parker? I won't have her feeling like she is second best to anyone not even her _brother._ "

"Parker already knows about her. I'm sure Angela already told you that. I would never hurt her how many fucking times do we have to go over this? You could have helped her by bringing your ass back here instead of staying there and trying to avoid me. Or how about picking up the damn phone when I called or tried returning one of my damn phone calls."

He saw it! As quickly as she tried to school her emotions he saw it. She's not trying to protect her daughter she's trying to protect herself.

"Let's stop running around the real issue Bren who are you really trying to protect?"

Bingo he thought

"I have to go. I need to finish some work at the lab and since Cece is going to be with Angela this would be a good time to get caught up. Booth got to the door just as she was pulling it open. He slammed his hand on the door above her head effectively closing the door before she could walk through it, he pressed her front up against his front door as he leaned into her and spoke in her, "Why do you insist on running from me? Didn't you learn anything when you took off to California? When you run from me I'm going to follow you. Did you honestly think I was going to let you leave my apartment without us hashing this out?" He dipped his head down and placed soft light kisses on the back of neck.

Her hand was still on the doorknob where she had a killer grip. Fighting for control she put on a stony façade as she turned around to face him and said, "I'm not running. I didn't then and I'm not now. I came to return your necklace and to tell you that I decided it was best not to tell her. I did what I accomplished and now I'm leaving."

Without saying another word he leaned in and put his mouth on hers. His tongue teased her lips open and then he swooped his tongue inside. Their kissing grew

Passionate and his hands went to her hips and then up to caress her breast through her blouse. He started undoing her buttons as he began kissing her neck and she head went back against the door.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She knew she should stop him but she hasn't let a man took her since him. He still knew how to touch her to evoke the most pleasure. She was falling and falling fast. She was still fighting for control when she realized he had her skirt up around her waist and he was about to dip his long thick fingers inside of her.

"Is this what you want Bren? Is this what you want to feel?" Let's see if I can still find that spot that makes you go…" He smiled against her lips when he got the reaction he wanted

"Oh fuck Booth yes… No we can't do this. Its not about us." She panted

After giving her two orgasms with his fingers and while he still had her stunned he flicked the button on his jeans and pulled them along with his boxers down his hips freeing his very hard massive cock. He rubbed his cock up and down her hot wet core. Teasing her with his cock and his mouth. She was panting her and squirming trying to get him inside of her. Having enough of the teasing himself, he picked her up and slammed her down on his hard dick.

"Is this what you want Bren? We could have avoided all of this you could have just asked. I am more than happy to fuck you. Tonight I'll fuck you, later I'll make love to you."

He brought her to one more orgasm before he shifted and carried her to his bed and laid her down. He undressed her completely and stepped back to look at her gorgeous flushed body. He then removed all of his clothing and kneeled on the bed between her legs where he was eye level with her breast and he could see the rise and fall of her chest. He took of her hands and held them down above her head. He leaned his head down and takes a nipple in his mouth as he kept his eyes on hers. The sensations he was causing in her body was overwhelming her and he said, "Don't close your eyes baby. Look at me." When she opened her opens again he began sucking and licking her nipples as he ran his hands down the inside of her arms, down her body until he came to her hips. As he went from her right to her left breasts and gently rubbed between her legs. She was so wrapped up in what he was doing to her she couldn't think clearly. Before she knew what was happening, he had aligned himself at her core, he leaned down and began kissing her on the mouth, his tongue sweeping inside and his cock entered her. She was slow, gentle as he worked her into another orgasm. Her hands came up around his back and her legs wrapped around his hips as she matched him stroke for stroke. She could feel the sweet on his back and dripping from his forehead. His eyes were squeezed tight as he kept repeating her name over and over again.

"God baby I'm so close. I don't know how much longer I can hold off Bren. I need you baby. Come for me baby." When he felt her body tense up and tremble under his and her nails dig into his wet back he felt her muscles squeezing his cock he picked up his pace and began pounding into her. Just as he was about to let go he felt her coming again and he couldn't help but join her. They pushed each other the rest of the way over the edge.

He rolled over next to her and they both lay their panting trying to recover and catch their breaths. "Booth that shouldn't…"

"Don't ..just don't say it. I don't regret what happened and neither should you. At some point you have to admit this isn't all about Cece it's about us and the feelings we still have between us. I know your not willing to admit your still in love with me. I on the other hand have no problem admitting I am still very much in love with you."

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry. I'm going to go out in the kitchen and heat up some food. When your ready to join me grab one of my t-shirts and come on out." He kissed her on the forehead and went into the bathroom before he went to the kitchen.

20 minutes later he looked up and saw her walk in and takes a seat across from him. Reaching out for a cartoon of food she began eating. "If you don't Cece that I am her father Bren, I am going to tell her myself. It's not fair that everyone else knows but that little girl. I want her to meet her brother and to have a relationship with him. I have family in Philly that wants to meet their granddaughter. At this point we are lying to her and I won't do that."

"What happened tonight between us just complicated things even more Booth. I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what exactly? Tell our daughter that I'm her father? Or let me love the both of you? I didn't purposely hurt you - you do know that don't you? Bren nothing would have been able to keep me away if I got that letter. By the time I ended up sleeping with her you should have already had Cece. I did not just jump the next warm body as you once put it." He looked down to his food. He knew she needed time to process all of this. Hell he still needed to process all of this. But them it still felt right to him.

"There is a part of me that knows you are not responsible for what happened, that is was beyond your control but I still get over the fact that when I had that little girl I was alone. I went through my pregnancy and the birth alone. So when you told me how you were there to go to her appointments and you were there for the birth, I don't give a shit. There was no one there to go with me to appointments; no one was there to help me, to help us. I don't want to sit Cece up to rely on others only to be disappointed."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone. I'm sorry if my comment caused you pain. I never meant to do that. Baby I didn't sit you up to disappoint you. Don't punish me for something I had no control over. I'm here now Bren and I'm trying just meet me half way. That's all I'm asking you to do. Tell you what. We talk to Cece together. This thing between you, and me we take it one day at a time and see what it develops. I want this but I won't push you. IF you agree to see where it goes I'm the only man in your life, in your bed and you're the only woman for me. Do you understand?"

"If you remember Bren I don't share!" He said in a husky voice and his eyes black as coal. His eyes dart from her eyes to her lips back to her eyes. She can feel her body heat up under his intense scrutiny.

He gets up from his seat and walks around the table and takes her hand in his and pulls her up, he places his hands low on her hips and pulls her body tight up against his, "What do you say – we talk to our daughter together and see where this goes between us?" He places a quick light kiss to her lips.

She studies his eyes and sees that he is sincere in his request. She licks her lips and nods her head in agreement. He wants to be sure so he asked to which one and she replied. "To both" in a whisper.

He leans down and their lips met in passionate kiss as he backs her up against his kitchen counter. She pulls his shirt up over his head and begins kissing him on the side of his throat where she lightly sucks at his skin knowing she was marking him. She could feel him smiling against her and she sucked harder. He palms her ass in his large hands and grinds her body against his erection. When her breath caught he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he started towards his room. Stopping at the closet wall in the living room, he placed her back against the wall where he began sucking on the side of her neck and her nails were digging into his shoulders. Just as they were going to continue their journey to his room there was knocking at his door.

"Booth, the door" she said out of breath

"Ignore it they'll go away." He panted as he tried to kiss every part of her he could reach.

The knocking became quicker and harder. He knew who ever it was better have a damn good reason for interrupting him or he was going to shot them.

Easing her back to the floor he told her not to move. He'd get rid of who ever it was. He gave her a quick kiss and then another. And mumbled damn it as he walked to the door. Yanking the door open not even bothering to put on a shirt or adjust his pants, he said, " You better have a damn good reason to be here." Just then in walks Rebecca where she takes in his ruffled hair, swollen lips and obvious erection. She walks past him into his apartment where she spots Brennan in his living room.

 **A/N: I was saving this chapter for tomorrow but figured I would go ahead and post it tonight. I should have the next chapter ready on Tuesday. Have a good night and thank you for your continued support. I am so thrilled so many people like this story. To all of the guests that have reviewed I want to also thank you as well since I can't reply to you individually.**

 **Be honest did you see this coming?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded

"What's going on here is none of your business. What the hell are you doing here Rebecca?" Booth asked angrily. 'Fuck Bren don't retreat on me now baby' He thought to himself

"Booth I'll wait for you in the other room" Said Bren

Before he let her get away he made it to her in two strides and spoke softly to her, "Don't let this come between what we're trying to do. I want to be with you. Don't pull back from me now baby." She could see the fear in his eyes.

She looked at Rebecca and then back at him. Leaning up on her toes she kissed him on the lips and said, "I won't. Just hurry up and deal with that so we can finish what we started." She winked at him and turned to walk away when he grabs her hand and said, "stay."

"I don't think you two have formally met. Dr. Temperance Brennan this is Parkers mother, Rebecca Stinson. Rebecca I would like for you to meet my daughters mother, Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said

"Rebecca I want to know if you think its fair that you deprived my daughter a chance of growing up with her father for almost 4 years and yet you still don't have the man? You are nothing but a parasite. I will never forgive you for what you did." Stepping into her personal space she continued, "Bitch, I have nothing but contempt for you. If you ever try to interfere with my family again, if you ever do anything that will hurt my daughter or Booth again, I will kill you and they will never find your body."

Booth put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body. Turning back to Rebecca he said, "Speak fast and then go. This is not a good time. I'm busy." His impatience showing in his features. He pulled Bren towards the couch with him and he sat down and pulled her down on his lap. He held her to him with his arm around her waist.

She was angry almost fuming that Brennan was there and to find them like that.

"I came to talk to you about the message you left about taking Parker to Philly for your reunion. I thought it would be nice for all of us to go. I haven't seen your family in some time. I think it would be nice for Parks to see us all together as a family."

"The invitation is for Parker and Parker only not his mother. There is a reason you haven't seen my family in a while they don't want to see you." Said Booth

"Is she going? And the little girl." She asked in distress

"That little girl is my daughter and Bren and I haven't talked about it. But I would hope that she and Cece would come along.

"If she goes then why can't I be there as well? I am your son's mother Seeley." As if that gives her privileges.

"Because she wouldn't be going just as my daughters mother but because I want her there. I don't want nor do I need you there." He leaned in and whispered in Bren's ear, "I'll explain when she leaves." She nodded her head in acceptance of his comment.

Rebecca stood there glaring at them. She has never witnessed them together outside of a work environment. She has seen him with other women and he never before shown any sort of intimacy towards them in front of her. All this time she assumed it was out of respect for her as his sons' mother but its different with this one. He's holding her on his lap, close to him. He hasn't removed his arm from around her waist and he's running his fingertips along her hips while he addresses her.

"Look Rebecca since that's the only reason you came I answered your questions and now I would appreciate it If you were to leave, its rather late and in the future please call before you come here."

Bren stood up and sat on the couch so he could walk Rebecca to the door.

"Seeley are you just falling back into bed with her so you can see your daughter? There is no way you can still have any real feelings for her after all this time. People change. I have always been here. How can you turn your back on your real family? The family that's always been there. Your son and I, we need you Seeley."

"So since you believe people can't change does that pertain to you as well? Are you still the same manipulating bitch you were when you destroyed her letter informing me of her pregnancy? When you got pregnant knowing I already had a child and then tried to use him to lock me into something you knew I didn't want? That just shows how little you ever knew me. Good bye"

Walking back into the room he found Bren still sitting on the couch so that's a good thing. "Is there anything you want to talk about tonight?"

She thought for a moment, "What were you going to talk to me about? And where do you want to take Cece and I?"

Sitting down next to her on his couch, "My family always gets together around my birthday which also happens to be my sister's birthday. She is two years younger than I am. And it just so happens its Ce's birthday as well. I thought it would be nice for all of us to go up and so my family can meet you and Cece."

"I don't know if I'm ready to meet the family just yet. And I always have something for Cece here with her friends from the day care and Dr. Goodman's twins. Plus we haven't even told her she has more family yet. I don't know how she'll take it."

"Can't you just think about it? I mean we could do something for her birthday in Philly and then do something for her with friends when she comes back from Philly. She has a lot of cousins around her age and I know they will hit it off. I wasn't the only robbed of having that little girl in my life. She has grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins. I want her to get to know them to Bren. She has more than just you and Angela now."

Just as she was going to say some thing her cell phone began ringing. Getting up to get her phone she noticed it was Angela. After briefly listening to Angela she told her she was on her way and that she'll be there shortly. Turing to Booth she said, "I have to get dressed. Angela was suppose to be keeping Cecelia this weekend for their "girls weekend" but Ce changed her mind and no longer wants to spend the weekend with Angela. They are waiting for me at my apartment. I'm sorry I can't stay longer and that we were interrupted earlier."

"Hey no problem. I understand. Do you mind if I stop by tomorrow so that we can talk to her together?" He was hoping that she wasn't going to back out on him now.

After getting dressed she walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips and told him that he could come over when he was ready.

Angela just assumed she had been at the lab when she called so she didn't question her when she arrived home. Cece was sitting on the couch watching cartoon network waiting for her mom to come home. She enjoyed playing with her Auntie sometimes but she just wanted to be with her mom. So when Brennan came through the door and saw her little girl sitting on the couch with Angela she wasn't surprised when Cece jumped down and ran to her mother embracing her with her little chubby arms.

After spending some time with mother and daughter Angela bid them a good night and left them alone. Once Angela left Brennan put her daughter to bed and she took a shower and went to bed herself.

"Mommy….mommy….mommy are you up?" Cece asked as she lifted on of Brennan's eyelids up. Blinking a few times Brennan mumbled to her "I am now."

"Good morning Ce! Are you hungry sweetheart?"

"She nodded her head and smiled" as she patted her tummy she said, "I'm thinking some bacon and paneycakes."

As they were preparing for breakfast Bren was wondering how Cece was going to take it when she and Booth tell her that he is her father. She was lost in her thoughts when Cece told her that the phone was ringing.

"Brennan"

"Hey" He was nervous. He didn't want to rush her but he was excited. He wanted to spend time with his girls.

"We were just getting ready to sit down for breakfast. Have you eaten already?" She knew why he was calling. How can she deny him any longer?

"Yeah, I've been up for awhile now. How about you give me a call when you guys finish up?"

She looked at the clock and noticed it was only 7:30 and he's been up for awhile. "Why don't you come on over now? We should be done by the time you arrive. She's already started eating. You know I eat light."

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you or anything." Who was he kidding he was grabbing his keys as he was talking.

"I'll see you when you get here."

"Who was that mommy?" Cece asked with a piece of pancake hanging out of her mouth.

"Stop talking with your mouth full and that was Booth. He is on the way over here to see you."

"He is! I want to put on a pretty dress mommy." She ran into her room to find a pretty dress he would like.

Walking into her daughters' room, "Go wash your hands and face and brush your teeth."

Now she was ready to get pick out the perfect dress. "Why do you want to wear a dress Cece?"

"Because mommy. I want to look pretty when Boof come over he my friend." She looked at her mother as if that was common knowledge

"I think you look very nice in this outfit. Don't you?" Holding up a light pink skort and a pink and white shirt and her pink vans.

After looking at what her mother held up Cece happily agreed and began changing when she heard the doorbell. "Finish up in here and then come in the living room."

Shaking her head at her daughters' excitement over seeing Booth as she walked to the door.

"Hi Booth, come on in. Cece is getting dressed. When she comes out can you kind of make a big deal out of her outfit? She wanted to look extra nice for you this morning."

"Yeah sure Bones. Hey are you okay with this? I mean about telling her today?" He needed her to be okay with this as well.

"Yes I'm ok. I'm nervous about how she is going to adjust. I mean I know she wants it but she won't know what it's going to be like having to share a parent. She's never had to share me with anyone. In California she didn't have to share you with anyone. Here however she's going to have to share you with your son, her brother. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I won't hurt her and I'll make sure no one else hurts her. We are all going to have to adjust but we can do it together. Ok?"

"Boof you're here! You're here! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know princess and I'm sorry about that. But I'm here now and guess what?"

"What?"

"You look beautiful! I love your little pink and white outfit. And those are some cool shoes. I wear vans to see mine are black."

Her smile was so big and bright. His heart just swelled with love for this little girl.

"Cece come and sit down for a minute sweetheart. Booth and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Ok mommy. Can I sit next to you Boof?"

"Yelp! You sure can."

After everyone sat down Booth and Brennan kept looking back and forth between each other lost on how to begin this conversation. "Um Ce do you remember when we were on vacation and you asked me if Booth here can be your daddy?"

"Yes"

"Well"

Booth sensing she needed some help and was looking for him to jump in. I mean how can you really explain to an almost 4 year old that he was her father but didn't know it.

"Cece you may not understand all of what your mommy and I are going to say but…" he didn't know how to do this either.

"Mommy is something wrong?" She was getting bored already and they weren't really saying anything. She wanted to play games with Boof.

"Cece, do you remember when I told you that you had a daddy? That all little kids have daddy's?"

"Yes and I told you that you were wrong because I didn't have one. And if Booth can be my daddy."

"Right well, honey Booth is your real daddy. He has always been your daddy. Do you still want him to be your daddy?"

"I don't understand how he is my read daddy. We just meet mommy," she whispered

"Ok do you remember how I told you babies are made?" At this Booth's eyes got wide. 'Oh God did she really tell our daughter."

"You said that a daddy and a mommy make a baby together."

"Right and I am your mommy then that means there had to be daddy to help mommy right? Well that was Booth."

Understanding finally conveying on her face and then confusion. She turned to Booth, "If you helped mommy then how come I didn't see you before?" This is the hard part. How do I explain this to my daughter?

"Cece, baby its hard to explain. I didn't know that I helped your mommy make you and that's why I wasn't there. But I would like to be there now. Is that okay with you?"

"Do I have to still call you Boof? Can I call you daddy now?" She was still confused but if he was going to be her daddy she didn't care about that other stuff.

Tears filled up in his eyes and he looked at Brennan before he answered and she also had tears running down her cheeks. "Yeah princess I would love for you to call me daddy." He hugged her tight against his chest and placed a kiss in her hair. "I love you Princess." He whispered to her.

Wiping her eyes Brennan looked at the two of them holding each other, "Cece sweetheart, Booth also has a little boy. He is your brother. The two of are going to have to share Booth, do you understand what that means?"

Pulling from her embrace with Booth, "How?"

"Well princess. Parker your brother lives with his mother like you live with your mother. But sometimes he comes and stays with me and then we go to the park, the zoo, sometimes I take him to the aquarium. If it's ok with your mommy I want to take both of you out maybe to the park first. Then we can go out to eat and play games and watch movies. Is that ok?"

He saw the weary look in her eyes. "I love you so much Cecelia. Me having Parker do not change my love for you. I promise you that I will always love you and I am never going to leave you."

"I love you to daddy."

Booths cell phone started ringing so he sat Cece on the couch and stood up to take the call.

"Booth"

"Seeley, something came up at work and the babysitter doesn't work on the weekend. I need you to watch Parker for a few hours."

"Get him ready and I'll pick him up." He turned to Brennan, "She has to go to work and I need to pick up Parker. Do you mind meeting us at the park by my apartment? I would like for them to meet and maybe doing it at the park will make it a little easier."

"Yeah sure. That sounds like a good idea." Looking at Cece, "Ce would you like to meet Parker today? We can go to the park near Booth's apartment."

"Yes mommy"

"Ok great. So I will run and pick up Parker and meet you guys at the park near my apartment. This is going to be great. Hey princess, trust me its going to be ok. We'll go to the park, run around for a while, then we can go to the diner afterwards for some milkshakes and pie!" Her smile made his day

"Hey Park are you ready to go lil man?"

"Where are we going?"

Opening the truck door for his son and buckling him up in his child seat, "We are going to the park." Once Booth got in and started the truck he said, "Parks we are going to meet Cece and her mother at the park. We told her today who we are and she is excited to meet you."

"Alright" He didn't sound so sure to Booth but he didn't want to push him they had just arrived at the park. Walking across the parking lot hand in hand, Booth spotted Brennan pushing Cece on the swing. Smiling he and Parker walked over to them and just as he got closer Cece spotted him and got off the swing and ran to meet him.

"Hey baby, are you having fun with your mommy?"

She nodded as she watched Parker carefully. Squatting down between the two children he said, "Parker, this is my daughter, your sister, Cecelia but she goes by Cece. And Cece this is my son and your brother Parker. And Parker you remember Dr. Brennan? She is Cece's mother."

"Hello Parker! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks"

"Hi Parker! Do you want to get on the swings?" said Cece

"No" 

Looking her parents then back at him she said, "Do you want to get on the slides? I'm a good climber," she said

"Okay"

Booth and Brennan sat on a near by bench watching the children. "Thank you for this Bren. I know it was hard for you and I appreciate it, I really do. I love that little girl so much. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her." Just then Cece came running over to her mommy. Bren jumped up and ran to meet her daughter. Dropping to her knees she asked, "Are you hurt? What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you crying?"

"He said Boof is not my daddy. He said you made it up and that Boof won't love me because he is his and I'm your." She threw her arms around her mother and mumbled in her hair, "he said nobody wants me."

Brennan had tears in her eyes as she held her daughter close. She picked her up and Cece wrapped her legs around her mother and held on while she cried. "I want you sweetheart and I love you very very much. I don't know why he said those things, but Booth and I would never lie to you. He is your daddy to." She looked at Booth and saw that he had tears running down his cheeks. His little girl had reverted back to calling him Boof.

"Princess, Cece will you look at me baby? Please" HE placed his hand on her back and felt her tense up at his touch. He dropped his hand as if it was on fire. He never wanted to cause his daughter distress. Parker said on the slides watching the scene unfold. Booth looked over at him and Parker could see that his father was upset.

"I want to go home mommy." She never let go of Bren and she wouldn't look at Booth. "Yeah we're leaving now." Turning to Booth, "This isn't going to work Booth. I told you I didn't want my daughter to get hurt and it hasn't even been 24 hours. I can't, I won't subject her to this. I'm sorry."

Booth walked over to his son, "Parker Matthew Booth, why did you say those mean things to your sister?"

"She's not my sister because mommy said so." He crossed his arms against his chest and glared at his father.

 **A/N: Sorry I'm late. Tell me what you think. I tried to tweak it a some, I'm not quite 100% about it but its done. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I don't care what your mother told you Cece is your sister. She is my daughter and she is always going to be my daughter whether you and your mother like it or not. I don't want you to ever treat her that way again do you understand me?" He was so angry

"Yes sir. Can we go and play on the swings now?" Parker tried to use him infamous smile to get out of trouble. It usually works on his dad.

"No I'm taking you home and we are having a talk with your mother. Let's go." He took his son by the hand and pulled him towards the SUV.

Parker was quite all the way back to his mothers' house. Meanwhile Booth was on the phone trying to convince Brennan to let me come over to see Cece after he gets this mess sorted out. "Come on Bren, please don't take my daughter away from me. You said it yourself its only been 24 hours. There are going to be hurdles for us to get over. This is our first one. "

"I don't know Booth, she cried all the way home. Why would Parker be so cruel? I don't understand he just met her for the first time today it can't be jealousy, he's never seen the two of you together."

Looking at his son through the rearview mirror and seeing his son watching him, "He got it from his mother. I'm on my way to take care of that problem right now. Bren don't give up on me not yet please baby. I'm begging you to fight for us because I'm not giving up. Can I call you when I leave here?"

"Yes you can call me. But I don't know about you coming over. I'll talk to you later."

"Bren"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I'll talk to you later Booth."

Signing he closed his phone when she didn't say it back. He got out of the truck and opened Parkers door and helped his son out. Walking up to the house he banged on the door.

Swinging the door open Rebecca took in the faces of the Booth boys and knew something happened. "Go to your room Parker until I call you. I want to talk to your mother."

After he heard Parker shut his door he turned on Rebecca, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you tell him that Cece is not his sister? What did that little girl ever do to you?"

Shock covering her features she faltered trying to come up with something to say. To defend her actions. So she decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about Seeley?"

"Don't fuck with me Rebecca. Parker was intentionally cruel to her today. He has never acted like that before. When I questioned him he said you told him she wasn't his real sister. Why would you lie to him? You know she's my daughter. You know what lengths you went through to keep me from finding out. How can you look at your son and lie about something so important?"

"That woman and her child are messing up everything. Seeley I'm losing you and I won't lose my son to them to. I want my family back. That family does not include that little girl."

"You are truly delusional and I think you need professional help. We, as in you and I along with Parker, we are not a family. We are his parents and only his parents. You never had to me to begin with. You knew that already. You are going to tell him the truth. You will not talk bad about my daughter again. Don't speak of her ever. She is not just some kid that belongs to the woman I'm with. She is my daughter, my DNA, my blood, just like Parker. After everything you have done, Bren has never said one negative thing towards my son. She has never done anything to force me to choose. That is a real woman. She puts her child first. You are putting you first. I don't want you Rebecca. I never wanted you. "

Turning away from her so he could call for Parker to come and join them, to his surprise Parker was already standing in the room. "Parks? What are you doing in here? I told you to wait in your room."

"I heard you and mommy yelling." Focusing in on Rebecca he asked her if it was true, "Is she my real sister?"

Exhaling rather loudly, "Yeah Parker. She is your real sister. I shouldn't have told you that she wasn't. I'm sorry baby." She saw his eyes well up with tears.

"Parker why are you crying? What's wrong honey?" He looked at his mother as tears rolled down his face, "I was mean to her and told her that he was just my daddy and not her daddy. I told what you told me, that her real daddy didn't want her."

They both turned to Booth when they heard him gasped. His face turned crimson red with anger. He walked over and looked out the window to try to calm himself down. Unaware of the tension in the room Parker continued, I made her cry and now her mommy is made at me and daddy. Its all my fault." He ran to Booth and wrapped his arms around his leg and said, "I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry I made her cry and now her mommy won't let you see her." Booth kneeled down in front of Parker and said, "It's not your fault son. But from now on, when I tell you something and then somebody tells you something different, come to me first. I will never lie to you Parker. It was very important to me and Bren that you and Cece get along. I don't care who likes it or not she is your sister. She is also older than you are so that means, she was born first. Having you does not replace her in my life and because she is in my life now she cannot replace you. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head yes. He said, "Can I tell her I'm sorry?"

"That's a nice thing for you to do but I have to get her mommy to agree to let me see her first. Okay?"

"Yes sir. I want to tell her mommy sorry to." Booth smiled at his son and told him to go in his room and not to come out this time until he is called.

"I won't have that woman playing mommy to my son. You can pretend you have the perfect family all you want but it will not include my son."

When he turned around to face her she had to take a step back from the anger radiating on his features. His hands were in a tight fist hanging down by his legs.

"I have put up with your interference in my life one to many times. You stole my life, my family and your still trying to control it. I'm tired of fighting with you when it comes to my visitations with Parker. I'm tired of you thinking you can call the shots and get your way. I'm going to get a lawyer and file for joint custody with set court appointed arrangements. I want time with my son that does not come with his mother in tow."

"You must be crazy if you think I'll let that happen." She sneered

"Just try to fight me. I can promise you it won't end well for you Rebecca. I may even suggest you get a physiological review."

"Parker buddy come on out here."

Running to his father he looked at him when he entered the room. "Yes daddy."

"I'm leaving now buddy. I'm going to go and try to smooth things out with Bren and Cece. We will try this again soon. But no more telling her she is not my daughter or your real sister. She is as real as she can get ok?"

"Yes sir. Can you tell them I'm sorry?" He looked at him with hopeful eyes

"Yeah I can do that for you little man." He hugged his son and kissed him on the top of his head.

"You'll hear from my lawyer." Without saying another word he turned and walked out of the house.

He thought about calling Bren but decided against it. She would just tell him now wasn't a good time. So he drove over to her place anyway. Knocking on her door he waited for her to answer. Pulling the door open she said, "Booth what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my little girl is doing? I'm here now Bren may I come in?"

"I really wished you would have called."

"I didn't so are you going to let me in or are we going to discuss this in your hallway for your nosey neighbors?"

Stepping aside she let him in. Looking at her with a raised brow she motioned to her daughters room as to her whereabouts. Walking over to her door he knocked two times before he opened the door and spied his little girl playing with her dollhouse.

"Hi Princess!"

She wouldn't look at him when he spoke. Bren stood in the door way and her heart broke for both of them. He looked from Bren back to Cece and forged on. He sat down next to Cece and said, " I had a long talk with Parker and he explained why he behaved so badly. He felt really bad after our talk and he wanted me to tell you that he was sorry he made you cry and for the mean things he said. He also wants to try again to be your friend. But before any of that can happen you and I need to have a talk." He waited to see if she would acknowledge him and when she wouldn't he put his hand on top of her dolls to stop of movement. "Cece I'm talking to you and I want you to listen to me. Do you understand?" He said sternly

She turned and glared at him just like her mother. He was taken back by that look that he had to look at Bren to see if she also witnessed it. She shrugged her shoulders at him letting him know he was on his own with this one.

"Don't look at me like that young lady. Now lets go and sit over here and have this talk."

She threw her doll down and stomped over to her chair and sat down. Booth stood also and went and sat on the edge of her bed. "Go pick it up and put it away properly right now."

She sat there for a few seconds before she thought better of it and did what she was told. Sitting down in her chair she looked at him to begin. "Cece, I love you very much. I am so lucky to have you for a daughter. I want and need you in my life. I understand that Parker hurt you and for that I am so sorry baby. I never want to see you hurt ever again and I will try my best to always protect you. You are my daughter and I am your daddy. When I found out about you, I wanted you and I wanted to know everything about you. I would never lie to you but you can ask your mother if that is true. I haven't always been here for you. That has nothing to do with me not wanting you baby. I didn't know about you but if I knew sooner, I would have been there sooner. You're a very special little girl and I want everybody to know you're my daughter and I'm your father. I love you Cece. I love you just like I love Parker. I hope some day that you and your brother will learn to get a long and love each other. Can I have a hug now?"

She stood up and wrapped her little chubby arms around her fathers' neck. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I love you to daddy." Booth didn't realize he was crying as well until the tear dropped from his face into his daughters' hair. She pulled back and wiped his tears away. 'Does Parker hate me?" Her little voice was so soft he had to strain to here her.

Wrapping her up in his arms he pulled her into his chest, " No baby he doesn't hate you. He was given the wrong information. That's why he is sorry for what he said. He knows now that was he was told wasn't true."

"Okay daddy."

"Alright you can go back and play with your dolls. I have to talk to your mommy for a minute. "

Sitting next to Bren on the couch he reached out and took her hand in his as he laid his head on the back of the couch. "Rebecca told him a bunch of lies. And he took it out on Cece. Parker also asked me to tell you that he's sorry for hurting Cece."

Nodding her head in acceptance she still kept quite.

"He's a good kid Bren. Really he is and I want to them to get to know each other. I won't choose between them and I'm not going to allow their mothers to keep me from them or from each other. Can you handle that?"

My first priority is my child Booth. I just want her to be happy and safe. His mother has been causing problems before either one of them were born. I don't see her stopping now just because you make this declaration."

"I agree with you all the way. But we can't allow her to control our life. I told her that I am going to meet with an attorney and file for joint custody. I should have done it a long time ago. She's been pulling to many strings and I've been going along. That all stops now! I have a daughter that this is going to affect and I won't have her hurt. I love you and I need your support. I need you to stop pulling away from me every time something rocks the boat. Bren I need you to be all in with me on this. I want and need to be a father to my children. I love you Bren. I am so sorry things turned out this way. I swear if I had known I would have been there every step of the way. I can't change what's happened but I'm trying to be there now."

"Are we in this together?"

Before she could answer Cece came out of her room. "Daddy mommy I'm starving!" Laughing Booth said. "Me to Princess how about we order something?"

Been went and got the menus and they decided on Chinese. After placing their order and promising to call her as soon as the food arrived, Cece went back to her to her room.

"I'm going to try Booth but this isn't easy for me either. For the record I have never asked you nor expected you to choose between those children. I know that your love for her is not conditional on the love you have for Parker. I just wish his mother understood that. If I refused you would you take me to court also?" She thinks she knows the answer but she needs to be sure.

"Yeah I would Bren. If you keep insisting on keeping me out of her life I would do the same thing to guarantee me access to my daughter. Thank you for not forcing my hand. "

His phone ringing the same time there was a knock at the door. He answered as Bren went to answer the door and pay for their food.

"Hi mom!"

"Daddy I'm hungry is the food here yet?" Cece asked while she pulled on his pants.

"Hold on for a minute mom."

"Yeah Cece go into the kitchen with your mom so she can get you a plate. Tell her I'll be in there in a minute."

"Okay" she yelled as she ran off

" _Was that the newest addition to the family Seeley?"_

"Yeah mom that was Cece. What's up?"

" _Rebecca called and asked if she could come up in May for the family get together. She said that she knows she hasn't made an effort to be apart of the family in the past and wants to change that for Parkers sake."_

Rolling his eyes he said, "She's only doing that because Bren and Cece may come with me and Parker. I extended the invitation I'm just waiting to see if she can work it out."

" _Did you tell her that we celebrate you and your sisters birthday and how all of the family come together? It's a very important time Seeley and I want to meet my granddaughter."_

"Its not that she doesn't want to come mom. Cece birthday is on the 16th of May. She was planning on having a party here for her with all of her friends. Cece has been looking forward to celebrating her birthday with her friends. Its not fair that she has to celebrate it with virtual strangers."

 _We are not strangers Seeley Joseph Booth we are her family as well. There will be plenty of other children here. We can make some changes and make it special for her. It might be the ice breaker that we need."_

I'll talk to Bren and we'll see what we can work out. If she can't make the changes then I won't be coming up there for that weekend. I will be here in DC celebrating my daughters' birthday. It will be her first birthday that I can be part of and I'm not missing it mom. It's too important to me.

" _Just let me know sweetheart. And I trust you can handle Rebecca? I really don't want her here. Nobody wants her here. She was only tolerated because of our grandson that's it."_

"Yeah mom I'll take care of it. I have to go I can see Cece looking at me. They are waiting for me so we can eat. I'll call you when I get home."

" _I love you son."_

" _Love you to mom"_

"Did my girls save any food for me?" he asked

"Daddy…course we did. But you took a long time and mommy said we had to wait for you. Can I eat now?"

Laughing at her seriousness he said, "Dig in princess."

And that she did!

"Is everything alright Booth?"

"Yeah, yeah that was just my mom. She was just calling to check on a few things."

"Did you really mean it when you told her that if I couldn't rearrange a few things you would be here in DC instead of with your family for your birthday?"

"Whether I'm in Philly or here in DC I'm with my family. Yes I meant what I said. I've missed out already on so much with her I won't miss another thing."

"What's Philly?"

"That little one is where I was born and grew up. My mommy and daddy still live there."

Her eyes grew wide and she said, "You have a mommy and a daddy?"

"Yes I do. And I have a brother and a sister, and nieces and nephews, cousins and aunt and uncles. And a grandfather we call Pops."

"Wow daddy that's a lot of people."

"Yeah it is and they are your family too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Booth"

"I know that you're still upset with me and I don't want to fight with you about this. But how would you like to keep Cece for a couple of days before you leave for Philly. The two of you can have your own private birthday celebration together?"

"I would love to. In full disclosure I also have Parker. I'll be picking him up from daycare and keeping him until Monday. Does the offer still stand?"

"Yeah Booth the offer still stands. Do you want me to drop her off or would you like to pick her up from my place?"

"Do you mind if I pick her up at your place after I get Parks"?

"No I don't mind at all. I'm on my way to pick her up now. We'll meet you at my place. Booth I know this isn't what you wanted but it's the best I can do. I promise this will be the last year we celebrate her birthday separately. Next year we will make plans together."

"Thank you for letting me spend some time with her before I leave. I really appreciate it."

"No problem I'll talk to you later."

"Bren what are you up to?"

"Ange just give me a minute."

"Hello"

"Hi may I speak with Mrs. Booth? This is Temperance Brennan a friend of Seeleys."

"This is Mrs. Booth, you must be Bren."

"Yes, I was calling for your address because I am planning a surprise for Booth for his birthday. I would ask him but you know your son can be relentless when he wants to know something."

After explaining the gift to Mrs. Booth both women agreed that he would be very happy with his surprise. And Mrs. Booth agreed to keep Bren's secret as well.

After ending her call with Booths mother her and Angela left to go and get Cece. On the way to the daycare she explained her plans to Angela who told her she was very proud of her for such a thoughtful gift.

"Hi Dr. Brennan. I'll let Cece know you are here. She'll be right out." Said the daycare worker

After signing her daughter out of daycare they walked back to her office so that she could gather her belongings for the day. "Cece your father is coming to pick you up this evening and you get to spend a couple of days with him and Parker before he leaves to visit with his family. "

"Mommy why can't we go with daddy?" She asked as she took her mothers hand as they walked to the parking garage.

"Cece we talked about this already. Daddy will be with his family; you and I have plans that I can't change. You can spend more time with him when he comes back."

"Yes ma'am."

Arriving at home she went into her daughters room and removed her suitcase from the closet. "Cece come and help me pack some cloths for your visit with Booth." Turning around she noticed her daughter standing in the doorway with some DVD's." Are those your favorite movies?"

"Yes ma'am. Can I take some coloring books and crayons?"

"Yes but let's pack the necessities first and then the extra things you would like to take."

"I'm sure Booth wants to take you and Parker to dinner so would like some veggies to munch on until he gets here?"

"Yes please"

Sitting in the living room watching little mermaid with her daughter and eating veggies and dip, her mind wondered to this weekend. She was hoping his mom was right and it will be a welcomed surprise.

"Mommy didn't you hear the door?"

"Oh I'm sorry baby. I was thinking about something. That must be Booth."

"Hi Booth, hi Parker. Come on it. Cece is in the living room watching a movie."

"Parker go and have a seat next to your sister. I want to talk to Bren for a minute."

"Yes sir!"

"Hi Cece"

"Hi Parker. Do you want some of my carrots and celery? You can dip it in here if you want."

"No thank you" He scrunched his nose up at the thought of having to eat veggies and not being forced.

The adults snickered when they heard the conversation. "I figured you would take them to dinner so she was just eating a light snack until you guys left."

"I just wanted to thank you again for letting me have her for the next couple of days. Does she have to go to day care? What is the plan here?"

"That is up to you Booth. I informed daycare that she may not be there for a couple of days. So if you have to take her you can if not she can stay with you. We packed her a suitcase and she has a few things to keep her occupied that she likes. You shouldn't have any problems. But if something comes up feel free to call me. I'll either be here or the lab."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. No specified bed times?"

"There is but I'm sure you will impose your own. But for the record its 8:30 when we are home and not at the lab."

Shaking his head and laughing, " I'm going to take them to Chuck E Cheese would you like to come along."

"Thanks but no go and spend time with your children Booth. Have fun and take care of my baby."

"You know I will. Do you want to meet us for breakfast tomorrow at the diner?"

"No but maybe lunch if you're available. Ce was looking forward to your pancakes for breakfast."

"Then pancakes she shall get. I better get out of here so they can have some time to play after they eat."

Bones went into Cece room to get her bags while Booth got the kids. " Come on you two lets get our jackets on so we can get some dinner."

"Hi daddy, where are we going to dinner?"

"Hi Princess! What do you say we check out Chuck E Cheese?!"

"Yayyyy! I love Chuck E Cheese!"

"Can we get in the balls?"

"You guys can get in the balls and play the games as long as you want ONLY after you eat all of your dinner. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Yeah deal"

"Well it looks like you're all set. Here are her things and I will see you guys tomorrow for lunch. Cece have fun and be a good girl for your daddy ok?"

"Ok mommy. I love you! Can I call you before I go to bed?"

"Of course you can call me anytime you want. I love you too."

"Have fun Parker!"

"Thank you I will. Good night Dr. Bones."

"Good night Parker"

"I'll call you when we get home."

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye Bren. Lock up when we leave."

"Yes sir Agent Booth"

"Funny"

The next two days went by very quickly. During that time Bren made all of the arrangements for Booth's surprise. Booth and Parker brought Cece back to her mom's house and said they would call her when they get to Philly. About three hours later she went into her daughters room and said, "Come on baby its time to go. We have a long drive ahead of us so we can celebrate your birthday on time."

"Where is my cloths mommy?"

"Already packed and loaded up in the car. Is there anything extra you would like to take with you?"

"Can we take my sing along cd's?"

"Yes but only two. Go and pick the ones you want."

"Okay mommy I got four of them. Two for each way."

Once they were both in the car and buckled up, Bren popped one of the cd's in and listened to Cece sing until she fell asleep. Then Bren listened to the radio until they reached their hotel.

"Cece come on sweetie. Wake up we're here. Let's go and check into our room so we can freshen up."

"Seeley what's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing mom. I umm told Bren I would call her when we got here but she hasn't been answering her phone. This is the third time I've called."

"Well maybe she's just busy and will call you back when she can. Now did you bring any pictures of my granddaughter?"

"Yeah let me run up and get them out of my bags."

Now joining his parents at the kitchen table Booth passed pictures around of Bren and Cece to his parents. Then he showed them the one he took of him with his children on his phone at Chuck E Cheese a couple of days before.

"Daddy can I call mommy?"

"Yeah bud here is my phone. But stay in here with it ok?"

"Hi mommy! I'm having fun at grandma and grandpa's."

"No just me and daddy."

"She couldn't come cause of her birthday."

Taking the phone from Parker he instructed his son to go and play with his cousins, "Rebecca where do you get off questioning him about something that doesn't concern you? "

"I just wanted to know if she was there Seeley. I have a right to know?"

"You think you have a right to know when I spend time with my daughter? You are out of your mind. Instead of taking the time to talk with your son, you're meddling in my personal life. Good-bye Rebecca. Parker will see you when he gets home."

"Where are we mommy?"

"It's a surprise baby! One I know you will love."

As she helped her daughter out of the car she spoke quietly, "Now we have to be real quiet in order for the surprise to work ok?"

Cece just nodded her head back at her mother and had a big grin on her face.

Knocking on the door Bren waited until someone came to open the door.

"Mom I'll get it sit down."

"That's ok Seeley I'll get it. I was going to check on something any way. You sit down and visit with your father."

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Booth recognized the two visitors at her door immediately. Opening the door she held her finger up to her mouth and motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen.

"Daddy!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

" _Daddy!"_

Booth looked up at the sound of his daughters' voice, "Cece! Baby what are you doing here?"

"I don't know where here is daddy. Mommy said it was a surprise. Are you surprised?"

Looking around the room he said, "Yeah I'm surprised and a little confused. What's going on Bren?"

He saw the look of sadness flash over her features briefly before she replied, "I felt it was the right thing to do. It wasn't fair of me to keep her away from you now that you two know about each other. I called your mother after you picked her up and asked her if it was ok if we surprised you."

Placing his little girl down on the floor he stood up and walked to Bren and took her hands in his and said, "It's more than ok. Thank you."

Hearing his father clear his throat, "Yeah right, sorry let me introduce everyone." Picking Cece up in his arms, " This little princess is my Cecelia AKA, Cece. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan AKA Bren."

"Bren, Cece these are my parents, Marinna and Joseph Booth. Looking at Cece he said, your grandma and grandpa."

"Mom, Dad where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen dear."

"It sounds like my sister and her husband are here." He told Bren

"Seeley!" His sister screamed when she saw her brother and threw her arms around him and Cece."

"I'm getting squeezed daddy!"

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetheart. You must be Princess Cece that I have heard so much about. I'm your aunt Selena."

"Hi" Cece said shyly. Looking for her mother who stepped to the side when the new comers came in. Once she spotted her mom she reached out for her. Bren stepped up to Booth and took Cece into her arms.

"Are you ok baby?" She whispered into her daughters' ear. Cece just nodded her head but didn't look at anyone in the room instead she buried her face in the crook of her mothers neck.

"Aaron, Lena, this is Bren and you've already met Cece."

"Hi its nice to meet you both." Said Bren

"Its finally nice to put a face to the name. I've heard a lot about you. I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Thank you. It was important to Booth that they celebrate their birthday together. I couldn't very well deny them that."

"Seel where are your manners, Bren she looks heavy please have a seat."

"Thank you but I won't be staying. I'm just here to drop Cece off to spend some time with her dad and get to know her family. I'm going back to the hotel. We were just there long enough to slip our bags inside the door."

"What? No you can't leave Bren!"

"Excuse us mom, dad. Bren can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Umm sure"

Following him through a set of French doors that led to the patio. He walked them over to the pond and sat down taking Cece into his lap, "First I want to say thank you so much for coming. This is a surprise I will never forget. Now why are you leaving? I want you to get to know my family as well."

Standing up and walking closer to the pond she crossed her arms over her chest and thought about how to put her thoughts into words. Without looking at him she said, "I haven't been around family in a very long time Booth. I'm not good with family events and you know my history, my time in foster care. I brought her here for both of you. I want to give her what I didn't have…a family."

"You are part of my family Bren."

"Booth stop… we don't know what we are and you are not obligated to me. That little girl adores you and you adore her. Let that be enough. Spend the time with your family and enjoy it. I'll be at the hotel. Call me when she's ready for me to pick her up."

"Bren wait…she's asleep just let me lay her down in my room and then we can sit and visit with my family. Let them get to know you and please for me and Cece get to know them."

"Why is it so important to you that I get to know your family Booth?"

"Stay right here. Give me five minutes please."

She nodded her head and turned back to look at the pond. He stood and went into the house through the doors they came out of.

"Hey Lena, Bren and I are going to stay outside for a little longer. Can you put her in my bed?"

"Sure Seels, I'll take her. She is so cute."

"Yeah she is." He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Where are you going daddy?"

"Hey Parker! Look whose here for a visit." Booth stepped to the side so that Parker could see his sleeping sister.

"Hi Aunt Lena. When did Cece get here?"

"Her and Bren came for a surprise visit. But she's asleep right now so lets not wake her up ok? I'm going out to the pond to talk to Bren. Can you come and check on your sister from time to time quietly though."

"Okay daddy."

"Thanks bud"

He stood on the patio and watched her from the distance. She was just as beautiful and guarded now as she was when he first met her. When she turned around and saw him looking at her, he made his way over to her and sat on the stone bench in front of the pond.

"You shouldn't have had to go through the hell you went through no one should. But now you have a beautiful little girl who adores her mother. Your right I don't know what we are but I do know what I want. If I had known about this years ago, and things went according to our original plans you and I most likely would be married by now. You would have been officially apart of my family in every way. I'm extending any offer to you out of obligation. I'm trying to work towards something and I need you to meet me half way."

"Booth it has been along time since we have been together..romantically I mean. We have both changed over the years. I'm not the same woman you met almost five years ago. Its irrational to think we can just pick up where we left off. You have had other relationships, your son, and your career. I've had my daughter and my career. When I first had Cece I was alone and I struggled to find that balance between my personal and my professional life. But I made it work and I've accepted along time ago that this is my life. I'm comfortable with my life and I don't have to worry about people not liking me or thinking I'm cold and unfeeling because I'm awkward in social settings and my career choice."

He didn't miss it but he'll address it later. He continued to sit there and think about what she was saying. "If you don't allow yourself to open up and let others get to know you, the you that I know how do you expect to be accepted? Baby you are doing what you are accusing others of doing to you."

"Excuse me" She turned around with eyes blazing.

"You just said that people think your cold and unfeeling because your awkward in social settings and your career choice. You are **assuming** that everyone you meet will feel this way about you before you give them a chance to get to k now you. Have you ever thought that some people may feel this way because you won't let them in? The people at the Jeffersonian don't feel this way about you. I know I've seen you interact with them. Even down to Dr. Goodman. He's very protective of you and that has nothing to do with your abilities in a social setting or your career choice. Angela and Hodgins they all love you. Even that weird big head kid your assistant; he loves you in his own way. The point is at some point you made a genuine effort with those people and allowed them to see the woman beyond the degrees, the same woman I saw at that dig. You spend so much time trying to protect yourself that your missing out on life baby. I'm not going to hurt you and I think that year we spent together should have proved that. I'm not one of those guys who take advantage of a situation and then bail. I've always wanted you."

""Bren no family is perfect. We all have our flaws. All I'm asking is that you get to know them and allow them to get to know you." Stepping closer behind her, he stood with his chest to her back and his arms wrapped around her waist. In almost a whisper he said, "Earlier you said, I had other relationships and you had Cece. What exactly does that mean? I mean if you didn't have relationships, you just had flings, casual you know…?"

Releasing a breath she said, "Including you I've only had one sexual partner Booth. I already told you this Booth I didn't lie to you when you asked once before. After we departed and decided to stay in touch, I never strayed from that. When I found out I was pregnant I didn't think it was right to be with other men even after I thought you didn't want to pursue the relationship. After she was born, all of my time was dedicated to taking care of my daughter and showing her she was loved and wanted. I didn't have the time or the interest in pursuing anything with anyone. There have been offers but I would always declined."

"So that night that we…. And I said I couldn't believe how tight you were it was because you haven't been active since the last time we were together?" His voice was choked, hoarse from emotion.

"No I haven't. You were the only guy I have ever been with." It almost hurt her to say it. She didn't want him to think she was just sitting around pining for him.

His grip on her tightened and he leaned his forehead against the back of her head and he spoke, "You have no idea how much I want to strip you of your cloths, lay you down and have my way with you. Every woman I have been with I compared to you Bren. Her eyes weren't light enough; they didn't have the mix between blue and gray. I remember some nights looking into your eyes and would swear they were silver. Their hair wasn't dark enough, soft enough, their smell wasn't right, their smile wasn't right. I know it was wrong but there were plenty of times it was name was calling. I didn't matter who I was with I always wanted you. Please don't think I ever stopped thinking about you, wanting you or loving you. I couldn't give these women what they wanted because they weren't you. I told you before and I'll tell you again, you have and will always be the standard." He turned her around to face him, "I need you to believe me when I say this, I love you Bren and I want you to be a part of my family. I want them to meet you, get to know you and love you just like I do. Just give them a chance to get to know the woman that I know. You'll be surprised how people will react to you when you loosen up a little."

Searching his eyes for the truth she whispered, "ok but I'm keeping my hotel room. You can't get mad if I want to go back to the hotel later. I still require my space Booth."

"Deal Bren" He brought his lips to hers and lightly kissed her at first. Soon it became very heated and when she parted her lips her slipped his tongue inside. He hands went into his hair as he pulled her body flush to his. She could feel his arousal and how quickly things were getting out of control. She broke the kiss and took a step back. "We should be getting back inside. I'm not sure how long Cece is going to sleep and I don't want her to wake up alone in a strange place."

"Yeah your right. Come on lets go check on our daughter and hang out with the family." He reached for her hand, which she took and he was grateful.

 **Inside the house**

Booth's family had moved to the living room where his sister was still holding a sleeping Cece in her arms. "She is the cutest little thing I have ever seen. She is exactly how I would have pictured Seeley's daughter to look like. But I have never seen eyes like these before. Her eyes are amazing." Just as she looked back down at the little girl she noticed that bright blue eyes were looking back into hers. "Hello Cece. Your mom and dad are outside. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Just something to drink please." She looked around at the other adults at the table when Booth's mother got up and went to the fridge, "Well we have apple, grape and orange juice, coke, sprite, and milk. What would you like sweetheart."

"Apple juice please."

"Hi Cece!" said Parker

She smiled when she saw her brother. "Hi Parker!"

"Parks would you like something to eat or drink sweetheart?" his grandmother asked

"Here you go baby." She said as she sat the apple juice in front of Cece.

"Thank you Mrs. Boof."

"Yeah I'm hungry and I want something to drink to."

"Okay well have a seat and I'll fix you something."

"Cece that's not Mrs. Boof her name's grandma! Right grandma?"

"Yes I am grandma to both of you but Parker since she just met me she may not be comfortable with that yet. So lets give her some time to get use to us ok?"

"Okay if you say so."

"Cece, did your daddy tell you that my birthday is also on May the 16 like yours and his?"

"No he didn't. Will you be celebrating with us to?"

"I would like to if you don't mind!"

"I don't mind if daddy don't. Do you have any kids?"

"Yes I do. I have a little girl she is five. Maybe after you finish your juice I can introduce you."

"Ok! Can Parker come?"

"OF coarse he can."

"Hey what's going on in here?"

"Mommy, daddy!" She yelled as she climbed down from her aunt's lap and ran to her parents. Booth bent over to pick her up and she clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"Are you having fun princess?"

"I was drinking apple juice. I'm going to meet her little girl when I get done."

"Hello Parker. Are you having a good time at your grandparents house?"

"Yeah I like it here. How come Cece don't call grandma – grandma? She calls her Mrs. Boof."

"Parker! What did I just tell you?"

"That we have to give her time and let to… I forgot."

"To let her get comfortable with us first."

"Will you excuse us for a moment?"

"Yeah sure"

Bren took Cece out on the patio with her and sat down. "Ce its ok for you to call Booths parents grandma and grandpa if you want to. They are your grandparents. They have wanted to meet you ever since your father told them about you. You met your Aunt Lena and her husband who is your Uncle. Your dad also has two brothers and they also have children. I think its great that you are apart of a big family and I know it's a little scary meeting new people but your dad and I will be with you." Looking around like she had a secret to share with her daughter she leaned in and said, "I'm a little scared myself but your dad promised it will be ok. This is important to him so lets give it a try for him ok."

"Why is you scared mommy? You're a big girl."

Smiling at her daughter and smoothing her hair back she said, "Because mommy isn't use to being around a big family. So this is all new to me to but I think we should give it a try for your father. It would make him very happy. What do you say?"

"Ok mommy. If you can be brave I can be brave to."

"That's my girl lets get back inside."

Walking back inside where the rest of the family was waiting, Cece walked up to her grandmother and said, "Excuse me, grandma can you take me to meet the other little girl?"

With tears in her eyes she looked from her granddaughter to the other others and her eyes locked on Bren, and she smiled and nodded her approval. Turning back to Cece she said, "I sure can honey. Come on lets go meet your cousins." Cece took her hand and walked out with her grandmother to meet her other family members.

All of the adults were stunned speechless by what just transpired in front of them. Booth walked up to Bren and said, "Thank you for that. I know that meant a lot to her. She wanted her to call her grandma she just didn't want to push her. That really means a lot. To all of us."

"Please stop thanking me. I brought her here to meet her family and to celebrate with you. The least I can do is help her adjust. I'm just going to go and sit out back for a little bit, do you mind?"

"No go right ahead. Can I get you something? To eat or to drink?"

"No I'm good. Thanks anyway."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all Mr. Booth, please feel free." 

"Please just call me Joe. You did a good thing in there. Seeley has been torn up ever since he found out about that little girl. About what really happened between the two of you."

At her surprised look he said, "Yeah he told me all about it. More than what he told his mother. I can understand your reluctance with the situation. So I applaud you for being the bigger person and going against your protective nature to allow him the chance he was denied to be her father."

"I just want what's best for her. She deserves to have what I never a mother and father, grandparents, siblings, you know extended family. But I won't hesitate to protect her if the need arises."

"That's understandable. I heard you tell Seeley to stop thanking you. If you know my son as I think you do, he's not going to stop. He knows how hard this is for you and for you to agree to this, make the effort it means a lot to him and he wants you to know he appreciates it and so do we. She's a very beautiful little girl and very mannerly."

"Thank you. I felt it was important to teach her to use her manners once she started talking. I am very proud of her. Its not to often I have to remind her to say please or thank you but for the most part she remembers on her own. At times she'll remind me to say them." She laughs gently.

"He told me all about you when the two of you were together. Something was different in his phone calls home. He was less stressed, less hostile and then one call he said, " _**I met somebody and she is amazing. When I don't see her or here her voice I find that I ache to be near her and when I am with her its like I can't get close enough."**_

"I knew then you were someone special. He never talked about any of the women in his life once he graduated from high school. When your plans didn't work out after the dig he was devastated. He even came home for a while. Girls were lined up at the door when they heard Seeley was home for a while but he never left the house unless it was strictly necessary. Don't let that Rebecca scare you away. That girl is nothing but trouble. She was a spoiled brat when we met her and she's still a brat. She always expected to get what she wanted no matter who she steam rolled. My Seeley never laid down for her. Your good for my boy, I hope you stick around. You and my granddaughter are a breath of fresh air to this family. So welcome and make yourself at home. I'm going back inside now. I know we can be a bit overwhelming so I'm going to give you some time to yourself. "

He put his hand on her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze before he could remove his hand; she placed her hand on top of his and said, "Thank you Joe."

 **A/N What do you think? Who should be next to have a one on one talk with Bren? I'm thinking Lena!**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope so.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Meeting the Booth clan**

"Hi!" said Lena

"Hi" answered Bren

Pointing to the empty chair next to Bren she said, "Do you mind?"

"No please have a seat."

"It is very peaceful out here. I understand why your mother enjoys to spend time here."

"Yeah, they brought this house after my brother Seth was born. She said that after they walked through the entire house twice it wasn't until after she came out here that she knew this was the house. After moving in, they set up what was needed most in the house and then she started working out here."

"Its beautiful. I live in an apartment but if I owned a home I would like to have a place to go to just relax and enjoy the scenery."

Taking a sip of her ice tea Lena said, "Yeah she use to make all of us kids come out and help pull weeds, and water her flowers. Pull up the dead ones and plant new ones. It's beautiful once all the work is done I'm just not into gardening like my mom."

"I don't know how much Seel has told you about our family so let me just fill you in before they arrive. My brothers should be here later today. Seth is the oldest. He's not married but he has a girlfriend and her name is Kelly. They have been together for like six years. No children. You'll get along with them easily. They are a fun couple, down to earth types. My brother Jared and his wife are another story. None of us get along with them but we tolerate them to the best of our ability." She chuckled, as she thought about her obnoxious brother and her uppity sister in law.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Bren?"

"I have an older brother. I haven't seen him in years. We only grew up together for a short time. I don't know much about him."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No its okay. I'm over it now."

 **Meanwhile back in the house**

"Hey mom!"

"Jared!" She exclaimed as she hugged one of her eldest sons in her arms.

"Sherry" She didn't give her daughter in law a chance to respond when she turned back to her son and said, "I expected you this morning. What happened?"

"Just got a late start mom. Where is dad? Who else is here?"

"Seeley and your father are in the garage, I'm not sure about Aaron. Lena and Bren are out on the patio and the kids are in the den watching TV and playing games.

"Who is Bren? A friend of Lena?" asked Jared

"Come in come in, lets go in the kitchen. No point standing in front of the door. And she is a friend of Seeley's."

Cece walked into the room and instantly noticed Jared and Sherry starring at her. She went straight to her grandmother and said, "Excuse me grandma?"

"Yes sweet pea, did you need something?"

Quickly glancing at the new comers she asked, "Where is my mommy and daddy?"

"Your daddy is out in the garage with grandpa and your mommy is on the patio with Aunt Lena."

Cece started looking around to see if she remembered how her and her mom went outside to the patio when she realized she would have to walk past the people she hasn't met yet. This made her step a little closer to her grandmother.

Noticing her granddaughters discomfort she picked the little girl up in her arms and said, "Jared, Sherry this is Cecelia. She is Seeley's daughter. Cece this is uncle Jared and his wife aunt Sherry."

"His what?" Jared yelled which startled Cece.

"Rinna…do you know what time?" He trailed off when he noticed his other son sitting in the kitchen. "Oh Jared is here…. Seeley." His father yelled back into the garage as he stepped into the kitchen.

"How are you doing Jared? Sherry?"

"Just fine Mr. Booth." She said in that fake tone she always used with his family.

"I'm good dad. You working on that old car again?"

"Hey Jared, Sherry" Booth said as he entered the kitchen."

"Daddy!"

"Hold on Princess let daddy dry his hands off first." Grabbing some paper towels he dried his hands off and took his daughter from his mother.

"What's up Princess?" He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"When did this happen Seeley?" He motioned to the little girl.

"It's a long story Jared and I don't feel like getting into it." Just then Parker came into the kitchen looking for his sister. "Ce why did you leave?"

"Uncle Jared! Aunt Sherry!" He ran over and hugged them both.

"Hey Parks, my man how's it going?"

"Good! Where is Alley and Jason?"

"They are with Sherry's parents this weekend."

"Oh ok. Come on Cece? 

"I want to go with mommy?"

"Parker can you take Cece out on the patio with Bren please?"

"Come on Cece" He took her hand and led her outside to her mom

"Dr. Bren, Cece wanted to come outside with you. Daddy told me to bring her because she didn't know how to find you."

"Well thank you for bringing her Parker"

"Thank you Parker." Said Cece as she climbed up into her mothers lap.

"Where are you rushing off to Parks?" asked his aunt Lena

"Uncle Jared and Aunt Sherry are here!"

"Oh well okay, I'll just stay right out here with Bren and Cece."

Back in the kitchen Booth gave Jared and Sherry a brief recap about Bren and Cece leaving out Rebecca's deception. He didn't feel it was any of their business.

"Come on boys lets get the grill set up so we can start the food. Those kids are going to be looking for something to eat soon."

Rinna was in the kitchen getting things together to go on the grill while Sherry carried some items outside for the table, while Booth and Jared brought out coolers and helped Joe start the grill.

"Bren, this is my brother Jared and his wife Sherry. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Hello its nice to meet you" said Bren

"Like wise" Said Sherry with her upturned nose.

"So Bren what kind of doctor are you?"

"I am a forensic anthropologist. I work at the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Hey look who I found wondering around!" said Aaron

"Seth, Kelly it's about time you decided to grace us with your presence." Booth moved in and hugged his brother and his girlfriend.

"Hi mom, dad, everybody. Sorry we're late."

"Awe whose the little cutie sitting over there?"

Walking over to Bren Booth took Cece from her and turned to his brother and said, "Seth, Kelly this is my daughter Cece and her mother Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bren this is my brother Seth and his girlfriend Kelly."

"Your daughter? Wait this is the Bren from back …" 

"Yup the one and only."

"Good for you…for both of you."

"Bren I have heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Said Seth

"Thank you Seth. Booth has told me a lot about you as well. Cece can you say hi to your uncle Seth?"

"Laying her head down on Booth shoulder she just waved at Seth."

"Hello cutie. I heard you have a birthday coming up, how old are you going to be?

"I'm going to be 4!"

"Well I would like to help you celebrate if that's ok?" Seth gave her the Booth charm smile.

She smiled back at him and said, " That's ok"

Rubbing her gently on her back he turned to his mom and said, "Mom I thought you said you didn't have time to make mac/cheese?"

"I'm not making it who said that I was? I don't even have all of the ingredients for it. Why?"

"That's why we were late. Seeley texted me and told me what to stop and bring along with 2 extra pans and a list of ingredients for mac/cheese."

Booth picked up on the end of the conversation just as he came back outside with Cece who was holding a juice box said, " Thanks for bring it, I was hoping Bren could make it if she didn't mind. She makes killer mac/cheese."

"No I don't' mind as long as it okay with your mom. And you are going to have to keep an eye on Cece."

"I don't mind at all dear. Whenever you are ready. Seth and Seeley can't get enough of it." Said Rinna.

Laughing Bren said, "Yeah I found out when he made the comment that he wanted to be left alone with it." Turning red in the face Booth looked at her and said, "Bren!"

"Don't be embarrassed Booth we all know you have a healthy appetite. Cece takes after you in that aspect as well." All eyes turned to the chubby little girl drinking from her juice box.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get started now since I have so many pans to prepare. Then tomorrow morning Booth can just put them in the oven to bake so they will be ready for the party."

"Wait! What? You're not going to finish them tonight?" Booth asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"No I'm not because for one I'm not staying here tonight and it would be rather late before they were all finished and two if they were done tonight you would start eating them tonight. Now can you show me where everything is so I can get started?"

"Yeah come on."

"Bren do you need some help?" asked Lena as Bren started to rise from her seat.

"No I'm fine. Once Booth shows me where everything is I should be ok."

"Cece sweetheart can you stay out here with your Aunt Lena? And look grandma and grandpa are right over there if you need anything." Asked Bren

She could see her daughter was getting ready to protest so she said, "Just until your dad comes back outside. He has to show me something so I can make some mac/cheese for tomorrow." At this her daughter perked up, "Ok mommy, but hurry back daddy."

Smiling at his daughter he said, "I will Princess."

Jared sat in the chair opposite his sister watching his brother with the beautiful doctor wondering why this is the first time he has heard of this fascinating woman.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Jared**

 **Meanwhile in the kitchen…**

"Okay Bren what are you doing to need?"

"I am going to need a pot big enough to boil the noodles, a measuring cup, measuring spoons, and a big mixing spoon." Looking over the items purchased at the store she said, "I am also going to need some nutmeg."

Booth pointed to some drawers she could find most of what she needed while he got her the big pot.

Bren was sitting the items she needed on the counter when Booth came up behind her and put his hands on the counter trapping her against it with his body. He leaned in pressing his chest to her back and whispered in her ear in that low, husky voice, "I know you don't want me to say it but thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing all of this and I'm not just talking about the food." He moved her hair away from her neck and placed soft gentle kisses along the side of her neck.

Breathless and incredibly aroused she replied, "You are welcome but again there is no need for thanking me. I understand why this was important to you." Turning around so they were face to face she placed her arms around his neck and he moved closer and pressed his lips to hers in the most searing kiss possible. "Why don't you and Cece stay here tonight? There is more than enough room. You can bunk with me and Cece can share a room with Parker."

"I don't think that will be wise. Plus you need some bonding time with your family. I appreciate the offer… I really do, but I think it's best if Cece and I stayed at the hotel."

"Uncle Seeley where is grandma?"

"Hey sweetie. She is outside. Why don't you and the kids go out back and play for awhile."

The little girl took off running to get the other kids so they could go outside. Bren took this opportunity to fill the pan with salt and water put it on the stove. When she walked away from the stove Booth reached for her hand and brought her to him. He cupped her face with his large hands and kissed her gently at first and then passion took over. Everything around them had faded away and nothing else mattered. Until they heard a throat clearing, they stopped kissing each other but didn't step away from each other. Booth's hands had moved down to her hips to keep her in place as they both turned to their unwelcome intruder.

"I see there is more than just the food cooking in here. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought I would come in and get to know Bren a little better. It would seem every one already knew about you except for me."

Stepping away from Booth she went back to preparing the food. "Jared what is it that you do?"

"I'm a Lt. Col. in the Navy. I was just chosen to teach at the Navy Academy in Annapolis."

"What an honor to be bestowed on you…. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You are an anthropologist and an author, where do you find the time to help my little brother?"

"Anthropology is my first passion. I use the skills and knowledge I have acquired to identify remains that is beyond recognition. Writing is only done when I have the time. Booth and I are partnered together because we are the best at what we do. I only work with the best." She looked at Booth and smiled that special smile that is only reserved for him.

"Seeley?... How is Rebecca? Why isn't she here this weekend?"

"Jared why would she be here? You know there is nothing going on between us."

"She and Sherry still talk and Sherry mentioned that she was planning on being here this weekend. I just assumed the two of you finally came to your senses and worked things out for Parker's sake."

"Daddy grandpa needs you."

"Okay Parker, go tell him I'll be right there."

"Jared I don't know what you're trying to do but I suggest you knock it off and stay the fuck out of my business."

"Bren I'll be right back. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine Booth. I can take care of myself. Go ahead and see what your dad needs. I'll be done here soon."

"How long have you and Sherry been married?"

"10 years. How long have you and my brother known each other?"

"I met Booth five years ago while I was on a dig. He was still in the army at the time. We began seeing each other and it lasted just a little over a year."

"I'm surprised it lasted that long. I can't possibly see what you and my brother would have to talk about. You seem to be a very intelligent woman."

"Jared, your brother is a very smart, loving, strong and compassionate man. And he is the best at what he does, if he wasn't I wouldn't be working with him. Booth has some great accomplishments in his life that you should be proud of." Wrapping up two extra long trays of mac/cheese she put them in the fridge for tomorrow morning. She made an extra pan and placed it in the oven as a surprise for Booth and Seth.

"You have to admit that you and Seeley are no where near the same level. Now Rebecca that is more of his speed."

"Don't assume you know me or anything about me. Booth deserves a hell of a lot more than you give him credit for. I don't appreciate you talking about him in a negative way. It is obvious you don't know anything about your brother. And as far as Rebecca is concerned she doesn't deserve him. He deserves a hell of a lot more than what she will ever offer him. Now if you would excuse me I have other matters to attend to." She went to seek out Booths mother and sister.

Walking over to Rinna and Lena who were sitting at the table, "I placed the two long trays in the fridge for tomorrow. I wrote the directions and oven temperature on the top of the trays. I also put a tray in the oven that should be ready in about 35 minutes. I set the timer and left by the window so you could hear it go off from out here."

"What's going on Bren aren't you staying for a while longer?"

"I really would love to Lena but I need to get Cece back to the hotel. She's had a busy day and I want to get her to bed early. There are a few things that I need to take care of tomorrow before the party."

"Dear you are more than welcome to stay here tonight. Seeley and Seth can go to the hotel and pick up your belongings."

"Thank you for the offer but I think it will be best if we didn't. I would let Cece stay but I'm not sure how she would do. Do you know where I can find Booth so I can let him know we are leaving now?"

"He went to help dad bring some things from the shed."

"Do you mind if I wait for him here with you?"

"You don't have to ask sit please."

Lena noticed how Jared kept watching Bren and knew he said something out of line. 'First class jerk' she thought to herself. 'He has to be adopted.'

Booth and Seth were bringing extra chairs and table umbrellas when Booth saw Bren sitting with his mother and sister outside. "Hold up a minute Seth, I want to see what is going on."

"Hey Bren what's wrong?" Just as he asked her the question he turned and looked at Jared and knew something happened.

"Nothing is wrong Booth. I've been waiting on you to come back. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye first."

"Leave…wait…what? You can't leave yet. What about Cece?"

"I told you that Cece and I were staying at the hotel tonight. I really must go now. I need to get Cece bathed and in bed within the next 90 minutes and we have to get up early tomorrow. I have some things to take care of before the party and you know how cranky she gets when she's tired."

"Bren, please stay."

"I really can't Booth. How about we meet for breakfast tomorrow? I'll treat you and Cece to a father/daughter birthday breakfast." Seeing she wasn't getting through to him she stepped a little closer and put a hand on his cheek, "Please don't be upset. Take this time with your family and visit with them. I will be more comfortable if I stayed in the hotel."

He leaned into her and placed his forehead on hers, "I understand but that doesn't mean that I like it. I just want you close. I want my family to have the chance to fall in love with you just as I have."

Neither of them is aware of how intimate this moment is between them and their audience was taking it all in. Everyone can see that these two are meant to be except for the envious older brother. With a sick smirk on his face he casually took a picture of the couple and sent it Rebecca.

"Can I at least walk you to your car?"

"I would like that yes you may."

After saying goodbye to everyone and promises to see them the next day, and a quick reminder to Rinna and Lena about the surprise in the oven, she let Booth walk and Cece to her car."

Booth watched them leave and when her car was out of sight he went back out back and helped Seth continue to set up for tomorrow. Jared doesn't do any kind of manual labor so depending on him to pitch in was ludericous.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. Its just meant to be a filler chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Drama**

"What in the hell is going on? Why is she there?"

"From what little intel I was able to get her and mom planned to surprise Seeley for his birthday."

"Is she staying there at the house?"

"Nope her and her daughter are staying at a hotel."

"I figured you would want to know what's going on. Sherry told me you were coming so it was a surprise to me when we got here and met Bren."

"Does anyone know that you sent me that picture?"

"No…why what do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to drive up there for the party tomorrow. What times is it starting?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you drive up tonight? Call me when you get here and I'll open the door. You can share the room with Seeley."

"I'll let you know when I get there. Thank you Jared."

"No problem at all. I'll see you later tonight."

 **Meanwhile in the Booth living room….**

"Jared is everything okay?" His mother asked when he walked back into the room putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah it was just some business that couldn't wait."

"Your little girl is very cute Seeley." Said Sherry

"Thanks….I think she looks just like her Bren. She's smart as a whip too. That little girl has so much personality for someone so young."

"How is Parker handling all of this son?"

"He had a hard time adjusting to it first. No fault of his own. His mother had a lot to do with it. He made Cece cry the first time they met. He told her she wasn't my daughter or his sister. That her real dad didn't want her, it was a battle. I made Rebecca tell him the truth. Then he felt bad for making her cry. Bren pulled back and wanted me to stop coming around. When I went to see Cece she wouldn't even look at me when I tried to tell her how sorry Parks was. I felt like I was starting all over again, it was hell let me tell you. Now, he loves her and she loves him."

"So, big brother….what's going on with you and Bren?" asked Lena

"I asked her for more. But she wants to take it one day at a time. We're just spending time together to see where it takes us. The most important thing right now is getting to know my daughter and establishing a relationship with her. Bren and I have been on a few dates and we do stuff with Cece together. I have Cece on the same weekends I have Parker so they can bond as well. At least that's the plan when Rebecca's not being a Bi… being difficult and cancels my visits." He glanced at his mother and smiled knowing what he wanted to say but couldn't say.

"Well I for one hopes everything works out for the two of you. She's good for you Seel. I like her." Said Seth

"Yeah, beauty, brains and she can cook. Son I think you hit the jack pot with that one." Said his father.

"Jared why are you so quite son?"

"No reason dad. Its just been a long day."

"What I want to know is why did you have to go and say all of that bullshit about me and Rebecca in front of Brennan?"

"What did he say?"

"Looking at Seth, "He came in the kitchen while we were in there and asked me why Rebecca wasn't here this weekend and that she told Sherry she was coming so he assumed we were getting out shit together for Parkers sake."

Everyone turned to look at Jared with disbelief on his or her face waiting for him to answer his brother.

"Look I'm just concerned about what kind of example you are setting for your son that's all. You should be with his mother making a family for him."

"Well lets see Jared, Cece _is_ older than Parker, so it would reason I should be with her mother instead of Rebecca. Bren and I should be making a family for our daughter. You know if I was to go by your logic. Stay the hell out of my business."

"I'm going to check on my son and then I'm going to call and check up on Bren and Cece. Mom, tomorrow Parker and I will be having breakfast with Bren and Cece, so I'll see you guys when I get back. Good night everybody."

 **Conversation between Booth and Bren….**

" _Your mac/cheese was a big hit. Everyone loved it. I knew they would. My mom was wondering if you would consider sharing your recipe with her. Thank you."_

" _It wasn't a problem. I know you love it and I didn't want to make you wait until tomorrow."_

" _Are you and Cece alright? I wish you would have stayed here tonight….but I understand why you didn't."_

" _Bren what happened with Jared after I left you two alone?"_

" _Thank you for understanding. We are fine. I just finished bathing and washing her hair. She's laying in her bed on her way to sleep. She has had a long and exciting day Booth, she is tired out." She smiled looking at her daughter laying in her big bed alone._

" _What time should we expect you for breakfast?"_

" _Is 8 to early?"_

" _No that's fine. Do you want to have breakfast here in the room or would you like to go out?"_

" _Whatever is easier for you and Cece will work for me."  
_

" _Well how about we start by you guys meeting us in our room and then we'll take it from there. We are in room 1017."_

" _Ok that's fine. Parks and I will be there at 8am."_

" _Bren, don't think I haven't noticed you didn't answer my question about you and Jared were talking about. Did he say something to upset you?"_

" _Why didn't you ever tell me about your brother. I remember when we first met you mentioned your parents; Seth and I knew you had a sister. I didn't know anything about Jared. I also gathered from our earlier meeting that they all knew about me except Jared."_

" _Jared is a jerk, always have been. Seth is the oldest. He is seven years older than I am. Two years older than Jared. There is five years between Jared and myself. Being the youngest Booth for five years he felt entitled him to certain things. Lets just say he didn't take it well when I came along. My family didn't have a lot of money and to have three kids and getting ready for a fourth kind of put a strain on things. So when we were little, my parents use to give me all of Jareds slightly used toys and cloths. Don't get me wrong everything wasn't hand me downs, they brought me some things that was new too. Anyway, Jared never ceased to let me know that I wasn't good enough or special enough. He always felt he had to outshine me. Everything was a competition to him and he had to out do me. He always had to get the prettiest girl, the smartest girl, make the best grades, hangout with the popular crowd. I was much closer to Seth and Lena then to Jared. Whenever I brought a girl home, I could count on him telling her what a loser I was or how much smarter he was or how he was a better athletic. Soon I stopped bringing anybody home. I know he hasn't changed so I want to know what he said to you."_

" _Booth….nothing your brother can say will ever change my opinion of who you are. I know who you are. You are a cocky, smug, arrogant, smart, compassionate, loyal, honest, dedicated, selfless, all be it attractive man. A loving father who will do anything for his kids. You're a wonderful partner, excellent leader who has served his country and now your serving and protecting others you don't know or have any emotional connections with, getting justice for victims and closure for their families. That Booth makes you an exceptional man in my eyes. No one can take that away from you. So it doesn't matter what Jared says or don't say for that matter. Oh and by the way I don't like your brother."_

 _Clearing the lump in his throat, "I didn't know you felt that way about me. I thought you hated me for sure because of well you know. I thought this mess with Rebecca would taint your opinion of me. And no one likes Jared. Lena swears he's adopted and our parents just don't want to tell us." He laughs at their inside joke he just revealed to Bren._

" _I'm sorry to say this but the genetic markers clearly indicates that he is not adopted. I can understand why you would wish for him to have been it would explain some of his actions. I guess the only thing that can explain it is he is a jerk. And I no longer wish to speak about your brother."_

" _That's fine with me. Did you enjoy yourself today?"_

" _I did Booth. I'm glad we came. You have a lovely family. I like them very much."_

" _Yeah, they like you to. Tonight my dad said, "Beauty, brains and she can cook. You have hit the jack pot son."_

 _Laughing Bren said, "What was your response to that "son"?"_

 _Chuckling, "I just laughed him off. I didn't really have a response to that. He's right you know. You have it all baby."_

" _Down boy!"_

" _Where did you get phrase from and how did you know how to use it?"_

" _Angela! Why did I get it wrong?"_

" _Nope right on time."_

" _It's getting late and if Parker and I are going to be there on time I better hit the sack. I still have to take a shower before I turn in."_

" _Yes I agree. I still have to shower myself. I will see you guys in the morning. Sleep well Booth."_

" _You to Bren. Sweet dreams"_

Booth came out of the bathroom, crossed the room and slipped into a pair of boxers before climbing between the sheets of his bed. Finally getting into a comfortable position he was consumed by sleep.

"I'm here."

"Ok I'm on my way down to open the door. Be as quite as possible everybody is sleeping."

"He's already in bed and asleep. He's suppose to go have breakfast with them tomorrow."

"Well I'll have a little surprise for him in the morning."

Quietly tip toeing up to Booths room, Rebecca slipped inside of the room closing the door behind her. She turned and watched Booth sleeping before she took off all of her cloths and eased into the bed beside him making sure not to disturb the sleeping man.

A few hours later Parker came running to the room to find both of his parents sleeping in the same bed. He knew how his mother hated for him to wake her up early on the weekends so he made his way on his fathers' side and woke him up.

Once he had his dads attention he asked, "daddy why is mommy in bed with you?"

"What?" Booth turned over and saw a naked Rebecca laying in the bed with him. He jumped out of the bed and yelled, "REBECCA WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHY ARE IN MY ROOM?"

Hearing Booths outrage, his parents along with Seth and Lena ran into the room to see Rebecca holding the sheet up covering her nakedness.

"Rebecca what are you doing here and how did you get into my house?" asked Booths mother.

"Jared let me in. I wanted to surprise Parker and Seeley. I wanted to be here for your birthday Seeley."

"GET OUT! GET HER OUT OF HERE."

"But Seeley!"

"NOW! OUT NOW!"

Once Lena was able to pull Rebecca out of his room and down the hall to a guest room, Booths father sat on the end of his bed next to Booth. "What am I going to tell Bren? We have been working towards something here dad, what is this little revelation going to set us back."

"I don't know son. But you have to tell her. You can't let her find out on her own."

"I don't want to lose her. I'm so close to finally getting everything I want. Why would Jared do this? Does he hate me that much?"

"Son I can't begin to explain why he would stoop as low as this. Go and have breakfast with Bren and your daughter. Talk to her Seeley."

After showering and getting dressed, Booth went downstairs to get Parker only to find out that Rebecca took him out with her. Just as he was about to leave Jared and Sherry walked into the kitchen. In three long strides Booth was in front of his brother and had him pinned up against the wall, "What the hell did I tell you last night? Didn't I tell you to say the fuck out of my business? You had no right to invite Rebecca here or into my bed."

Joe and Seth and Aaron ran over to where Booth was and pulled Booth off of Jared. Joe instructed Booth to go and keep his breakfast date.

"Booth hi! Come in!" Throwing her arms around him she looked into his eyes, "Happy Birthday Booth!" She kissed him on the lips. As she was pulling back from the kiss he finally engaged and had her against the door.

Stopping himself, he stepped back and said, "We need to talk."

"Ok" She led him in to the living room and they sat on the sofa. Turning towards her he began. "After my shower I went straight to bed. But when I woke up this morning I was no longer alone Bren. Sometime during the night Rebecca came and Jared let her in. She came and got into my bed and I swear to you I didn't even know she was there until Parker woke me up this morning and asked me why his mother was in my bed.

"You woke up with Rebecca in your bed?"

"Bren please you have…" As he put his hand on her arms she pulled away from him and stood up.

An excited Cece, "Happy birthday daddy", interrupted them!

This chapter just flowed. I hope you liked it. Two chapters in one night! Wow!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Jared…downstairs right now!" shouted his father as he left Jared and Sherry's room.

"What did you do Jared? Why did you invite Rebecca here?"

Getting dressed he casually said over his shoulder, "Because she had a right to know what was going on behind her back. She deserves to be here just a much as Bren."

"Jared, Seeley has expressed his displeasure with Rebecca. He doesn't have feelings for her. He never has so why do you keep pushing it? What is really going on?" Sherry sat on the bed and waited for an explanation.

"Sher, there is nothing going on. They have a child together. He needs to man up. She deserves to know another woman was spending time with her child. Somebody has to help get them on track."

"Your explanation has all sorts of holes. What you conveniently keep forgetting is that he also has a child by Bren. Who he met first, fell in love with, apparently still loves. So if your reasoning is he has to "man up" and be a husband/father, Bren is also a viable option. Why should Parker be chosen over his daughter?"

"Women can't raise men. Parker needs his father. Bren can raise that little girl basically on her own. A son needs his father. I'm just looking out for my nephew."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Angry with her stubborn husband she stormed out of their room and slammed the door behind her.

"Parker honey go get your shoes on we have some things to do before the celebration." Rebecca said smiling at her son

"Yes mommy" running off to gather his things

"We need to talk to you and Jared now! Come into the living room." Said Joe as he tuned to Aaron and said, "Do you mind setting up a movie in the family room for the kids and then please feel free to join us if you would like."

"Thanks for the offer Joe but I'll stay and keep the kids some company."

Nodding his head he went off to the living room with the rest of his family.

Sherry entered the living room and sat in the single wing chair off to the side. Lena and her mother sat on the sofa. Rebecca walked in and looked for a place to set. She wouldn't make eye contact with any of the women in the room. She chooses to set on the love seat. Once Joe entered he sat with his wife and daughter. Jared entered and took in the room. He made eye contact with his wife and raised his brow at her choice of seating. She shrugged her shoulder and turned her head. He made his way over to the love seat and sat next to Rebecca.

"I am very disappointed in you Jared. You have pulled some stunts over the years but this is by far the worst you have ever done."

"Mom"

"And Rebecca, you have been told you were not welcomed in this house again. How dare you come into our home and disrespect it like you have?"

"I have not disrespected your home. I came to surprise Seeley and Parker. It was late when I got in and Jared said it was ok to stay here. I've slept with Seeley before so how is that being disrespectful?"

"First of all you've never slept with him in our home. Secondly, what happens outside of our home is your business. Don't bring it in our home. Thirdly, you and Jared have no right making decisions for Seeley. Rebecca this is not open for debate. We told you that you're not welcome in our home after your last performance. I don't see how you felt it was ok to come into our home without our permission. Jared's consent doesn't matter here. If you intend to continue your stay we suggest you look for other accommodations. Don't ever pull another stunt like this or we will be calling the authorities."

"Well since you don't want me staying here then when I leave I will be taking Parker with me." She had no problem using her son as a pawn.

"That is between you and Seeley. But I'm not going to let you use our grandson as a bargaining chip to get what you want."

"Rebecca didn't you say you had some where to go. I'm sure your son is waiting on you." Lena then turned her attention to her brother. "Thank you Jared for once again causing drama when everything is not focused on you. You just couldn't let me and Seel have our day. Could you?" she stood up and walked out of the room.

Just as she got in the foyer Booth and Bren walked in along with Cece. "Happy birthday aunt Lena!"

" Thank you Cece and happy birthday to you to sweetheart. Are you excited about the party?"

"Uh huh!"

"Good me to!"

"Where is everybody?"

Looking between Booth and Bren she looked at Booth again with her head slanted slightly. After receiving the nod from him that Bren knows she said, " Everybody is in the living room and mom and dad are pissed."

"Okay. Cece would you like to go see your cousins until your mom is ready to go to the store?"

"Okay daddy!"

"I'm going that way I'll take her. I've had enough of them."

Taking Cece in her arms she went to check on the other half of her family. Booth and Bren walked into the living room, hand in hand.

"Hey" said Booth

"What is going on here?" Rebecca stood up outraged and ready to advance on Booth

He put his hand up to halt her movements. "Don't Rebecca. Don't say anything to me. You are not my guest as far as I'm concerned your not even here."

"Well once she finds out I was naked in your bed she will be the one to leave." Smirked Rebecca

Bones walks over to Booths mom who was still sitting on the sofa, talking quietly, "I wanted to know if you would have time this morning to accompany me while I do some shopping for Booth, Lena and Cece?"

"Oh I would love to. I need to get out of here for awhile."

Turning her attention to Rebecca she finally acknowledged her latest comment. " Rebecca I already know about last night, even your lack of clothing. Why should I punish Booth for your desperateness? If he wanted you he would never had left you this morning to come to me. Nor would he have bothered to assure me of his true intentions."

Before either woman could say anymore a little blonde headed blur coming running into the room, "mommy is we leaving now?" Parker asked as he stood between Rebecca and Jared.

"Oh my God!" Bren whispered almost silently

Everybody in the room turned and looked at Bren. In two strides Booth was by her side. HE placed a hand on her lower back and leaned in close to her, "Baby what's wrong?"

She continued to stare at the picture unfolding in front of her. When she turned to look at Booth she had tears in her eyes.

"Booth may I borrow your truck so that your mother and I can go out? I came her with you and I guess with everything going on I forgot I was going to need my vehicle." She was to calm for Booths liking. He knew something was wrong.

"Yeah sure it not a problem, but what's wrong Bren?"

"I can't. Not now okay? I promise we'll talk later. This isn't the place or time. Would you be able to watch Cece while I'm out?"

'Of course. I would love to."

"Parker where are you going little man?" asked Booth

"I don't know mommy told me to go and put my shoes on. She said we were going somewhere."

"Is that so?" he looked at Rebecca and said "And where are you taking my son?"

"Since your family is so adamant I am not welcomed here in their precious home, I am going to look for a hotel for tonight. And I'm taking my son with me when I leave to go back to DC."

"I'll deal with that later." He turned to his son and said, "Little man I'll see you later. Don't be late for cake and ice cream."

He walked his mom and Bren out to his truck. Holding the door open for his mom to get in he waited until she buckled up before he closed her door. Turning back to Bren he walked her around to the drivers side, "Are you sure you don't need me to come along babe?"

Smiling she said, "No I just need you to keep an eye on our daughter. We won't be long. Promise!"

"Bren what happened back there? What caused you to be so upset? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know Seeley. I'll talk to you but I just need some time ok?" He nodded and pulled her closer to his body. She looked into his chocolate eyes and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

She climbed into the truck with his mother and left the Booth home.

What do you think Bren realized?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Mommy…mommy look what I got!" Cece showed her another one of her birthday presents.

"That is a very pretty dress sweetheart." She smiled as she laid the dress back in the box.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Bren was smiling up at Booth who was holding the box with his antique phone.

"Where did you find this? I can't believe you remembered me talking about this."

"I'm glad you liked it. When I confirmed you didn't have one I made a few calls until I found it. The owner was gracious enough to hold it for me until today."

"Is that where you and mom went?"

"Yeah and I had to get a few things for your sister and Cece. After all it is their birthdays too. Since I don't know your sister very well, your mom helped me shop for gifts from Cece and I. I think she is very pleased don't you?"

"Yeah Bren she loves her gifts. She didn't expect anything from you guys and I didn't either. Just having you and Cece here was enough for me."

"Hello there little lady! I have heard a lot about you! May I sit down?"

"Of course have a seat."

"Bren this is my grandfather, Hank Booth."

"Pops this Temperance Brennan. Cece's mother."

"Temperance what is it that you do?"

"I am a Forensic Anthropologist, I also teach at the University and in my spare time I write."

"You're a very busy woman. When do you have time to work with shrimp here?"

"Shrimp?"

"Its just a nickname that he calls me. So let it go Bren." He turned to his pops and said, "Bren works the difficult cases for the FBI and when she's not doing that she does her thing for the Jeffersonian."

"Very impressive. I met my great granddaughter today. Why haven't I heard about her before today?"

"Booth didn't know he had a daughter until a few months ago. We had already gone our separate ways when I found out I was pregnant. It wasn't until he and I started working together that he found out he had a daughter."

"Mommy come and play with me!" asked Cece

"If you gentlemen will excuse me." She stood up and went with her daughter to play at the adjacent playground.

"Alright spill shrimp."

Seth and Lena came over and sat at the table along with Booth and pops while Booth brought him up to speed on his life.

"I told you I didn't like that Rebecca girl. She reeks of no good. And what the hell was Jared thinking last night?"

Putting her hand on Pops hand Lena leaned over, "I swear he's adopted. But Bren said that all of the genetic indicators would rule that out. He's ours and we're stuck with him."

Everybody at the table started laughing. Booth looked over at the playground at Bren and Cece running around laughing when he felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up at the person touching him his smile dropped when he saw it was Rebecca. "I told you to stay away from me what do you want Rebecca?"

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday Seeley. I also wanted to know if we could talk privately?"

"There is nothing we need to talk about. I'm staying at the Regency, why don't you stop by after Parker goes to sleep." She dropped a room key in front of him and walked away.

Booth grabbed the keys and went after her. "Rebecca" He yelled her name. When she stopped and turned around to face him he held out his hand and dropped the key in her hands and said, "You left this behind. I won't be needing it because I won't be there." He walked away and went to join his family.

"Mommy I have to use the potty."

"Okay come on lets run up the house."

"While her daughter used the bathroom, Bren decided before she said anything to Booth she needed proof. She snuck into Jared's room and went into his bathroom and grabbed the blue/white toothbrush and placed it in plastic bag labeled "Sample 1". Then she proceeded to do the same for Booth and Parkers.

Taking her daughters hand she led them back outside when her cell started to ring.

"Brennan"

"Hey Ange!"

"Hi Bren. I was calling to talk to the birthday girl. Can she spare a few minutes?"

"Yeah hold on Ange."

Handing the phone to her daughter with a grin on her face.

"Hello"

"Happy birthday munchkin! Are you having fun?"

"Yes Auntie Angie. I have a lot of presents to."

"I have to now I'll see you when I come home."

"Okay munchkin let me talk to your mommy."

"Hey Ange! Do you have plans for tomorrow evening?"

"No why do you need me to baby sit? Do you have a hot night planned with Agent Studly?"

"No Ange its nothing like that. I need your help with something. I can't get into it right now and I need you to keep this between us?"

"Ok call me when you get back and I'll come right over."

"No I'll need you to meet me at the lab."

"Okay Bren I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Bren went back and sat with the others while the children chasing each other around. She sat and observed the adults and their interactions with each other. She watched as Booth, Joe, Aaron and his grandfather played dominos. Rinna was sitting with the older ladies talking and laughing at something. Lena along with some of the other ladies was now chasing the kids. Sherry sat off to herself. She looks to be very unhappy. Jared and Rebecca stood under the tree talking quietly while looking at Bren.

"Hey why are you sitting over here by yourself?"

"Oh no reason."

"I'm Roberto, Robby if you will. The pseudo birthday twins are my cousins."

"I'm Brennan."

"So Brennan are you here with anybody romantically or just as a friend?"

"I see you still can't go anywhere and not hit on the first available woman you meet."

"Hey Seel, happy birthday man!"

"Thanks, I see you met Bren."

"Yes and I was just inquiring about her status."

"Well don't she's off limit and don't forget it." 

"Booth I don't need you to speak for me. I am perfectly capable of answering his questions. If you don't mind."

"Wow one that talks about to you. That's a step up if you ask me." He said looking at Rebecca.

"Let's not go there please."

"I don't belong to Booth or any man for that matter. I am not a possession. Booth and I share a daughter."

"Man you had another kid? After the crap Rebecca put you through."

"Actually our daughter is older than Parker and he didn't know about her until recently."

"Mommy, daddy did you see Aunt Lena chasing us. It was so much fun. Mommy will you and daddy come and play with us?"

Picking his daughter up and putting her on his shoulders he said, "Sure Princess! Anything the birthday girl wants."

"Booth you two go ahead. I think I'm going to sit this one out. She wore me out from running around with her earlier."

"If you change your mind you know where to find us." Turning to his cousins he said, "And you behave no matter what she says she's off limits do you understand?"

"No problem Man but don't I get to meet your daughter?"

"Princess Cece, this is our cousin Robby. Robby this is my Princess Cece also known as Princess Cecelia."

"Its very nice to meet you Princess Cece." He put his hand up for her to shake. She looked at her daddy who nodded then her mommy who also gave her permission; she shook his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you to cousin Robby." All of the adults started to laugh.

"If you guys will excuse me I'm going to talk to Sherry for awhile."

"WHY?" Booth and Robby said in unison

"Be nice."

"Excuse me Sherry, may I have a seat?"

"Umm yeah sure."

"According to my best friend usually at functions like this its normal for the women to socialize and exchange stories, why are you sitting her by yourself?"

"I see you don t meneance words Dr. Brennan."

"Bren, please"

"I'm not close to Jared's family. They didn't much care for me when we met. I believe Jared said that they felt he could have done better when we married. He doesn't come home often so I don't spend a lot of time around them. They never really accepted me nor I them."

"Is that why your kids aren't here?"

"Yeah they don't like to come around. Parker or Lena's kids the favorites of this family. They don't really care when my kids don't come around."

"How did you and Jared meet?"

"We met at a bar. I was in my senior year of college and he was out with his navy friends. He came up to me and asked if he could buy me a drink and I declined and sent him away. After I finished my drink I left the bar. Three weeks in a row he would come in with his buddies and ask me if he could buy me a drink. Finally the last time he asked I said sure. We started talking and then started going out more. We were engaged before I graduated and married a month later. Three months after we got married I was pregnant with our first child. I think his mother believes I got pregnant to trap him but little did she know I was already married to him before it happened."

"How long have you and Jared been married?"

"Eight years."

"It doesn't bother you that your husband is over there talking to Rebecca and not with you?"

"No. I talk to her occasionally. She only has eyes for Seeley who can't seem to tolerate her presence. She and Jared have something in common and that's making Seeley's life miserable."

"But Jared is his brother why would he want to make him miserable?"

"Jealousy Bren. As long as I've known Jared I knew the way he talked about his brother that it was no love loss there. Jared has been jealous of him before their mom even gave birth. Its stupid if you ask me. But you can't reason with Jared when it comes to Seeley."

"Do you get along with the other family members?"

"No they seem to only try if it's okay with mommy dearest. I don't really care. I don't see them that often to care and its not like we call each other through out the year. I just have to tolerate them on the occasions we come here."

"Oh it looks like they are packing up. When are you and Jared going back home?"

"In a couple of days. We are off this week so we are going to stay at my parents' house for a few days when we pick the kids up. How about you and Cece?"

"We are leaving in the morning. I would like to get an early start. I'm suppose to meet my best friend so I don't want it to be to late when I get home."

"It was nice talking with you Sherry. I must go and get my daughter and head back to the hotel. Booth brought us here so I need to let him know I'm ready to head back. If I don't get a chance to see you again before I leave have a safe trip home."

"You to Bren." She said rising from her chair as Bren did the same.

Turning around and saying over her shoulder, "Thank you again for the gift you gave Cece. It was very nice of you to go out just to buy her a present. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. She's a very delightful little girl. I'm just glad she liked it. I remember my daughter use to like to play dress up when she was that age."

"Yeah now maybe she will stay out of my things." They both laughed as they went their separate ways.

After helping with the clean up and packing up Booths truck with his and Cece's gifts he called Parker over and asked him if he wanted to ride with him to take Bren and Cece back to the hotel. Surprising his father, Parker declined and said he wanted to go with his mother.

As Booth was climbing into the truck and Bren was buckling Cece in, Rebecca came over and said, "Seeley this is the name of the hotel I'll be at and my room number. I also got you your own key. Why don't you come over when Parker goes to sleep so we can have a private adult celebration?"

Looking over at Brennan as she sat in the passenger seat and started putting on her seatbelt, Booth looked her, "Are you two all set?"

"Yes we are."

Once he received confirmation that his girls we ready he told Rebecca, "I don't want the key to your room."

"Well Parker won't be here when you decide to come back. Just drop his things off at my house when you return to DC. I'm taking Parker home with me."

Booth pulled off and left her standing in the driveway alone and angry.

After arriving at the hotel, Booth helped her and Cece take all the gifts upstairs. "Cece would you like to stay with your daddy tonight at the house since we are leaving tomorrow?"

"Where are you going to be mommy?"

"I'm going to stay here. You'll have fun with daddy I'm sure."

"Where will I sleep daddy?"

"Where would you like to sleep Princess?"

After thinking about it she turned to him," With you"

"Okay if its really ok with mommy you can stay with m and you can sleep in my big bed."

"Ok. Mommy is you going to be sad that I'm going with daddy? I can stay here if you want."

"No baby I won't be sad. Why don't you go and get a change of cloths and something to sleep in." Watching their daughter run into the other room they both smiled at her.

"Bren you have been a little off all day what's going on?"

"I can't make up for Parker not being there but I figured this might help a little. I'll pick her up after breakfast so we can head back to DC."

"Thanks Bren. You know you can come back to."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm going to stay here."

"I'm ready daddy"

"Ok let your mom check your cloths and then we can go."

After checking to make sure she had the right things Bren went to get her things for her nighttime and morning ritual. Giving the extra bag to Booth she said, "No need starting off on the wrong foot."

Looking in the bag he smiled, "your right no point in making it hard on myself."

"Have fun with daddy tonight and I will see you in the morning after breakfast ok?"

"Ok mommy. I love you."

"I love you to baby."

"Night Bren"

"Good night Booth"

A/N: I received a lot of missed reviews about the last question I posted. All will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope you like it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Joe heard someone knocking on the front door and excused himself to go answer it, "That's alright dad, I'll get it I'm on my way upstairs" said Jared.

Nodding his head in acceptance of the younger mans offer Joe sat back down and continued drinking his coffee.

"Hello Bren it's a bit early for a visit isn't it?"

Pushing past him to enter the home deciding it was best not to say anything until he grabbed her by the arm, She turned around with angry narrow eyes, "Don't you ever put your hands on me again."

"I thought you were into the Booth men!" He smirked

"I think you have me confused with Rebecca." She said with a knowing expression.

With a cold murderous look in his eyes Jared stepped closer to her, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about?"

Casually, coldly and emotionless, "What do you think I know Jared? I'm just making an observation." She turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Bren! Good morning sweetheart. Have a seat, please help yourself there is plenty to eat."

"Thank you Rinna but I ate at the hotel before coming over."

"You actually ate?" asked Booth

"Yes well I was up earlier than I planned and since I didn't have to get Cece ready I had some extra time. I didn't want to come over to early so I went down and had breakfast first." She was having a hard time not making eye contact with Booth, which he instantly picked up on. He chooses to let it slide for now

"Did you have fun with daddy last night?" Bren asked her daughter.

"Yes I had fun." She leaned in closer to her mother and loudly whispered. "I don't think he did. He was sad. Parkers' mommy was mean. She wouldn't let Parker sty because I was here and Parker cried because he had to leave daddy." After thinking for a few moments she began again. "Can we go home now? I don't want daddy to be sad because of me. Maybe Parkers' mommy will bring him back when I go home. Then daddy will be happy again."

Tears filling her eyes Bren reached down and pulled her daughter into her arms, softly she said, "Yes baby we can leave right after you go and get your bag." Putting her daughter down so she could go and get her stuff she looked at Booths family who sat stunned by the little girls revelation.

"I think its best that we get back to DC now. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Joe and Rinna, thank you so much for allowing us to be here."

"I'm ready mommy."

"Bren" Booth said as he stood up to approach her.

She put her hand up in a stop motion as she said, "Don't" She took a step back and said, "Honey give grandpa and grandma a hug and kiss goodbye. Don't forget your aunts and uncles."

Once Cece was done saying goodbye to her family she took Bren's hand and started to walk out of the kitchen when Cece stopped. "Wait mommy!" She pulled away from Brenan and ran to Booth.

"I hope you won't be sad for long daddy." She climbed up in his lap and kissed his cheek.

Booth pulled his daughter in for a hug and said, "I'm always happy with you Cece, please don't ever forget that. I love you Princess just as much as I love Parker."

She leaned back from his embrace and tilted her head to side as if she was studying him. "Okay daddy." He knew that look and tone very well. It was the one that her mother used when she doubted what someone was telling her to be true.

Without saying another word she climbed down and took her mothers hand.

"What the hell just happened Seeley? Because the way Bren looked and sounded it was almost as if this was going to be the last time we saw them." asked Lena

"I don't know." Booth said as he stood in the window and looked out at the garden.

Meanwhile Jared had phoned Rebecca and told her Bren and Cece was leaving and it would be a good time to bring Parker over and let him stay with Booth for the remainder of the trip.

"Mommy is you going to have another baby?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"I wanted to know if you had another baby if you would still love me?"

"Oh Cece." Bren made eye contact with her daughter through her rear view mirror. She took the next exit and pulled over at a gas station and got out of the car and walked around and took the little girl out of her car seat. " No matter how many children I have I will always always love you. You are very special to me and my world would be very lonely with out you. No one will ever take your place, do you understand?"

The little girl hugged Bren around the neck and in low soft whispers, "Do daddy really love me?"

Inhaling deeply and letting it out slowly trying to control her anger and contempt for Booth, "Of course he loves you. How could he not love you? He is very lucky to have a daughter as sweet as you are."

"What do you say we run in here very quickly and grab a few snacks for the road?"

Every time Booth called Bren she would send his calls straight to voicemail. By the time she arrived at the lab, Cece was already asleep. She went to the trunk and retrieved the samples she wanted tested and then carefully took Cece out of her car seat and into her office.

She had just laid Cece down when Angel came barreling in the room yelling, "Sweetie"

"Shhh Ange she's asleep."

"Oh sorry sweetie! What's up you look like hell"

Bren explained her suspicions to her best friend and how she wanted to do a DNA test to prove her doubts either way.

In Angela's office Bren gave her three pictures of Booth, Parker and Jared and asked Angela to download them and analyze them for any anomies. The pictures of Booth and Parker came back with several similarities but the ones with him and Jared were a much closer match.

"Bren how is a DNA test going to help? Booth and His brother have the same parents, would their DNA be the same?"

"We al have our own unique DNA coding even siblings with the same parents. It would only be a problem if they were identical twins. Which they are not."

After handing off the samples to another doctor. Brennan requested that results be rushed but done with accuracy.

After arriving home Cece was refreshed from her nap and wanted to watch a movie.

While Cece was looking for a movie, Bren went into the kitchen to fix them something to eat for dinner. She decided to listen to the messages on her machine while she prepared their meal.

" _ **Hey its me. We really nee to talk. (In the background – Parker Booth stop running in the house.) She hit delete. She noticed how her daughters little shoulders had a slight drop when she heard it to.**_

" _ **Bren I've been trying to call you since you and Cece left." – Delete**_

" _ **Cece its daddy. If you hear this I want you to know that I love." – Delete**_

"Cece why did you delete your fathers message?"

"I don't know. May we eat now." 

"Yeah we'll eat in the living room while we watch your movie."

 _ **Text messages**_

" _ **Bren can you at least let me know you guys made it safely damn it!"**_

" _ **We are fine Booth. We'll talk in a few days."**_

" _ **Tell her I love her and I miss her already."**_

 _ **Silence**_

 _ **More silence**_

" _ **Bren"**_

 _ **Silence**_

" _ **Brennan"  
**_

 _ **Silence**_

" _ **Damn it Temperance"**_

" _ **Okay Booth"**_

"Mommy wake up! Don't I have to go to school today?"

"Morning baby, I was thinking we could spend the day together just the two of us. How about breakfast, a trip to the grocery store, and a trip to the zoo then dinner at Sids. What do you say to that?"

"Lets go eat. But mommy when are we going to take the cupcakes to my class?"

" We can make them tonight when we come back from Sids and you can them tomorrow."

After enjoying a beautiful day out with her daughter they arrived at Sids for dinner as promised.

Sid was delighted to see them and brought them an excellent meal along with a wonderful surprise desert for Cece birthday. Once they were ready to leave Sid came over and gave them something to take home for later when Rebecca came in and walked over to them, "Sid its so good to see you again."

With a sign, "Where is the little man Rebecca?"

"He's with his father. They were having such a wonderful time when I left. I have never seen Seeley so happy."

"Sid, thank you very much for an enjoyable evening. We'll see you soon. Hopefully with present company excluded."

"Why don't we go change our cloths and meet back here to fix your cupcakes."

"No thank you mommy. I don't like it anymore. I don't cupcakes anyway."

Bren didn't trust anything that woman said but how do you explain that for a child to understand. But it still didn't stop her anger at Booth, Jared and Rebecca from intensifying.

After finally getting her daughter to sleep she laid on her and cried because this is exactly what she wanted to avoid.

Booth kept calling her so that he could talk to her and Cece but she refused to accept his calls.

A few days later Booth shows up at the lab looking for Bren. After not seeing her on the platform he proceeded to her office and found it empty. Looking around on her desk for a pen and a piece of paper so he could leave her a note, he found something with his name on it so he opened it.

Bones walked in while he was reading some papers that were on her desk.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked as she came in and slammed her office door.

Booth looked at her when he heard the door slam shut behind. "You did a paternity test on my son? Why would you do this? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Snatching the papers out of his hands she read the results for the first time. Someone must have put them on her desk since she wasn't in her office.

"Who gave you the right to do this?"

"Damn it I'm talking to you. What do you have to say about this?"

"I'm sorry Booth I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. That's why I didn't tell you what I suspected this weekend, but Parker is not your son. I'm so sorry. Rebecca lied to you. They both have been lying to you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are they?"

"Booth, didn't you read the paper? Jared is Parkers biological father."

"No! No! Absolutely not! That's not true! They didn't even now each other. Jared may be a bastard but he wouldn't do this. Rebecca and I went and did a paternity test right after Parker was born, he is my son. I fucking told you this. Why would you do this me?" Do you hate me that much that you want to destroy my world for not being there from the beginning with you? If it was so damn important than you should have tried harder."

Rubbing his hands through his hair he turned his back to her, thinking and pacing at the same time. With renewed anger he turned blazing eyes on her and said, "Is this because of Cece? Did you do this to make sure that all of my attention was now directed towards her because she felt slighted the other night? I wouldn't believe you to stoop so low to get what you want. Parker has never done anything to you Bren. How could you be so damn vindictive, so cold? You were right, I didn't think it was possible for you to change like this but you aren't the same woman I fell in love with. How could you try to hurt me like this? I trusted you and I was wrong. I won't make that mistake twice. I'll call you to make arrangements to see Cece."

Turning to leave he heard her loud and clear.

"You self righteous son of a bitch! How dare you accuse me of manipulating test results just to get you to do whatever you think I'm doing? I understand your angry that's fine, but don't you dare take it out on me. What the fuck would I have to gain from this? I have already decided before I even left your parents house that I wasn't going to allow you to visit with my daughter anymore. The very thing that I was afraid would happen, you know the one thing you promised me wouldn't happen, it did happen because of you, your brother and the woman you share. I saw it on Saturday when they were sitting in your parents' living room. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed he looks more like Jared than he does you. Are you that fucking blind or just stupid?"

Booths' jaw was clenched and you can see the muscles jumping as he pointed his index finger at her and said, "You will not keep me away from my daughter. I will fight you tooth and nail if I have to. What goes on between us should never affect her. You want to be a bitch then fine, leave her out of it." Booth said, as his face got redder.

Coming from behind her desk, with tears in her eyes that she blinked them back, she came face to face with him, "I don't care what you do, you can go and find out the truth or you can continue to raise your brothers son as your own all the while his mother runs your life, but I never want to see or hear from you again. Get the hell out of my office and stay the hell out of my life. I never thought you could think so low of me. You were always the person I thought knew me the best. Your right you don't know me and I don't know you either. I don't want to know you. When I come back you better not be here or I will have security escort you out. Good bye Agent Booth."

She was fighting against time and she refused to let him see her cry. Walking quickly to the ladies room she didn't notice Angela coming out of her office.

"Whoa Bren where is the fire?" Laughing at her on joke

"Bren what's wrong? Sweetie what happened?" I have to go Ange; she walked around Angela and continued on to the ladies room.

Looking towards Brens' office she noticed Booth pacing and she was going to get answers.

Slamming the shut behind her Booth twirled around to catch sight of an angry best friend.

"What in the hell did you do to Brennan?"

"Everything is not your business, you are aware of that don't you. Bren doesn't need you to be her guard dog every time she gets upset."

"Bren is my best friend and if she is upset to the point that she is in tears then it is my business."

"Not when it involves me its not your business. Stay out of it." He turned and left the office.

Brennan came back to her office and was relieved to see that Booth was gone but not happy to see Angela sitting there waiting for her.

"Sweetie what happened between you and Booth?"

"I don't want to talk about it and right now I have something to do before I pick up my daughter."

"Bren"

"Not now Angela" She said in a tone Angela knew was final. Without saying another word she gave up for now and left Brennan alone in her office.

She sat at her desk and started typing a letter for the FBI which reads:

Director Sam Cullen, FBI

I Temperance Brennan hereby resign my services as the liaison between the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Laboratory and the Federal Bureau of Investigations effective immediately. I will no longer be available to assist with any of your cases. In the future direct all calls to Doctor Goodman. The interns on staff will be made available to assist you.

Dr. Temperance Brennan

cc: Dr. Goodman

She printed out three copies and signed them all. She called for a courier to pick up the copy for the FBI and put a copy in an envelope for Dr. Goodman.

As she closed down her office for the day, the courier was delivering the letter to the FBI, she hand delivered the letter to Dr. Goodman she left for the day.

On her way out of the building to made a stop to the Jeffersonian Day care where Cece spent half a day after preschool and removed Booths name from her emergency forms and contact list. They were instructed that if Booth made any attempt to see Cece that he was to be denied access. She also informed them that Cece would not be there today or tomorrow.

When she arrived at the school to pick up her daughter she made the same changes as she did at the day care. There was no need for Booth to see Cece or to have access to her daughter.

Cece immediately knew something was wrong when her mommy came to take her out of school early. She never took her out of school unless it was very important. "Why am I leaving early mommy?"

"Let's talk about it later okay sweetheart. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah"

"Mom, is dad around?"

"Seeley…baby what's wrong?"

"I need to speak with dad."

"Seeley what is it son?"

"Dad is there anyway you can come to DC?"

"Is it that important?"

"Yeah it is. I really need you right now."

"Let me make some phone calls son. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks"

"Joe what is it?"

"I don't know. He said he needs me and I'm going."

"What are you doing?"

"It's a four hour drive without any traffic. He sounds like he's in a bad way so I'm looking for the quickest flight I can get to DC, Rinna."

"Well when you find one get a ticket for me. I'm going to. I'll be upstairs packing our bags and calling Lena and Seth."

"What about Jared?"

"If it doesn't involve him he won't care. So what is the point in calling him?"

"Rinna if we leave now we can be there in an hour and half."

"I'm ready! Seth and Lena will be there sometime this afternoon."

"I don't think that was a good idea but lets go we don't have time to argue about it now."

 **2 ½ hours later**

Booth heard a knock at his door and hoped like hell it was Bren or Angela. He was not in the mood to fight with either of them right now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"You left work early and you never do that now what is going on and I want to know right now." Angela walked past Brennan and entered the apartment.

"Why do you think you need to know every aspect of my life?"

"That was a little harsh don't you think? I am your best friend, which entitles me to know what is going on with my best friend. Now spill."

"I also thought as a best friend you would know when to mind your business and back off. Just admit you're nosey and you take pride in knowing everybody else business."

"Wow that was really out of character for you Bren. I just want to help you that's all."

"I would understand that if I asked for your help which I don't recall doing."

"Why are you being a bitch?"

"Cece is taking a nap and I'm not in the mood to deal with you now, lock the door on your way out." She didn't mean to hurt Angela but she just couldn't deal with her now. She went into her room and shut the door and cried. She didn't mean to hurt Booth and maybe she did overstep the boundaries. But the things he said to her were uncalled for. If he really knew her he would know she would never do anything to hurt him.

Angela stood in the middle of the living room stunned into silence. Bren has never spoken to her that way before. She will admit she can be a little bossy, nosey for sure and pushy but she really just wanted to help her friend. Deciding to leave a note on the counter she pulled out her paper and pen,

' _Bren, I'm sorry I upset you by my visit. I'm only trying to be your friend. You looked like you needed one when you left the lab today. I'm sorry for pushing you can call when you're ready to talk or if you just want company. I promise I won't bring it up again. I'm here for you sweetie. This is your best friend backing off.'_

Making sure the door was locked behind she left the apartment and went home.

Meanwhile

 _Booth heard a knock at his door and hoped like hell it was Bren or Angela. He was not in the mood to fight with either of them right now._

Booth pulled the door open to find his dad there and his mother standing behind him. One look at his son, Joe pulled him in for a hug. Booth didn't realize how he was holding it all together but at that moment he knew he didn't have to and cried in his fathers arms for Parker, the situation, Cece, even Bren because he knew he destroyed what ever chance they may have had. He didn't mean some of the things he said to her but he was blindsided then insulted and denied his daughter all in one day. How much can one man take?

"Come on you two take this inside, we don't need all of Seeley's neighbors in our family business." His mom said as she maneuvered her men inside and closed the door. Giving them a moment to themselves she went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

Sitting down in the living room waiting for his mom to join them he used that time to get himself under control. Then there was another knock at the door. Joe went to check on it for his son. Opening the door Joe found Seth and Lena standing there. "He's not in a good place right now and no we don 't know what's going on. He hasn't told us anything yet." Stepping aside he said, "You might as well come in and let him just tell it once."

The three walked into the loving room to find Seeley and his mom sitting on the couch neither saying a word but just holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey look who I found at the door!" Said Joe as they entered the room

Booth and his mom looked up and Booth said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Mom called us. We couldn't wait to see what was going on so here we are? What's going on Seel is it one of the kids? Is someone hurt?" Lena asked as she walked closer and sat down beside him.

"He signed as he got up and walked to the kitchen table to get the test results. Once he came back into the room he gave the papers to Seth. Seth quickly looked them over and asked, "How did you get these?"

"Bren."

"Is it true?"

"I don't know. I don't see how. I don't want to believe it is."

"He wouldn't do that right…..Seth?"

"Can the two of you fill us in on this conversation?"

"Bren is an anthropologist as you know, she can look at someone and from their bone structure she can pretty much tell you everything about that person. At the house that Saturday after Rebecca's stunt, when Parker came in the room and stood between her and Jared, Bren saw the resemblance between Jared and Parker. She suspected that Jared was actually his biological father. Some how she got a hold of something that belonged to all three us and tested it at her lab when she came back and those are the results."

"She told you about this?"

"No ever since she and Cece left Philly I have been having a hard time getting her to talk to me. Since we don't have an active case she hasn't been in the lab a lot or she's been in meetings. Today I went there to talk to her and she wasn't in her office, I decided to leave her a note to call me but I found this instead. I was reading it when she came in. Apparently she didn't have a chance to go over it because she snatched it from my hands and after she read it her voice went soft and she apologized. He apology didn't soothe me instead it just incensed my anger. I said some pretty cruel things to her, things I didn't mean. I accused her of doing this because of what Cece said before they left."

"And what did she say to that?" asked Rinna

"She said, ' _I have already decided before I even left your parents house that I wasn't going to allow you to visit with my daughter anymore. The very thing that I was afraid would happen, you know the one thing you promised me wouldn't happen, it did happen because of you, your brother and the woman you share.'_ Her words exactly. It felt like a knife straight to my heart. She was telling me the boy I have been fighting to have a relationship with wasn't mine and in the same breath she's telling me she's taking my daughter away."

"None of this makes any sense," he got up and started pacing around the room. "I mean they didn't even know each other. Jared is married he wouldn't do that to Sherry. No matter how annoying she could be."

"Lets just remove Jared from this equation for a minute, didn't you tell me you don't remember actually having sex with Rebecca? You said you woke up with her laying next to you but neither of you had any cloths on. Right?"

"Well what if she was already pregnant when she staged that so that you would believe you were so drunk that you slept with her, then she waited a sufficient amount of time so you would believe you got her pregnant."

"Seth that was work except we had a blood test after Parker was born because I wanted proof he was mine before I got attached. Even she can't fix test results."

"Fuck…" said Booth

"What is it? Do you remember something?"

"I accused Bren of fixing these results to hurt me, so that I would give Cece all of my attention. I called her a cold vindictive bitch. That she wasn't the woman I feel in love with and that I never knew her at all. She looked at me like I just slapped her."

Booth jumped up and grabbed his phone when it rang, "Booth"

" _What happened with Dr. Brennan?"_

"What do you mean what happened with her? What's going on?"

" _Since you haven't answered my question Agent Booth, I can clearly deduce that you are indeed the reason behind her terminating her services with the FBI effective immediately."_

"She did WHAT? When did she do this?"

" _I received the letter this afternoon via courier. I called Dr. Goodman and he informed me he also received the same notice and she has taken a couple of days off."_

"I can't deal with this right now Sir. I have a family emergency I'm dealing with and my family is here from Philly as we speak. I will talk to her and try to get her to reconsider."

" _You do that Agent and keep me apprised of the situation. If you need time off to deal with your family emergency just let me know."_

"Thank you sir. I will do that." Hanging up he turned around and looked at his family. "She terminated her services with the FBI. We are no longer partners."

"Oh Seeley"

"Son?"

"I'm sorry what are you going to do?"

"I think the first thing we need to do is find out all we can about the first test you took. Then go from there."

"Yeah I agree and I need to speak with Bren if she'll talk to me."

Lena looked somewhat confused, "Why are we even bothering with the first test. This is the test that says our brother is the father? Shouldn't we talk to Jared and see what he has to say?"

"No I think we need to leave Jared and Rebecca out of this for as long as we can. Just until we get some answers." Said Joe

"Give me a minute will you?"

Picking up his phone he called Bren's cell and she didn't answer. He called again and she rejected the call. With a sign he called her house phone, which went to voice mail. " _Temperance, we need to talk. The sooner the better. We have a lot to talk about please call me. I know that you're off for a few days maybe we can meet after you take Cece to school. You may hate me right now but please I'm begging you don't take my daughter away from me. Give her a kiss for me and tell her that I love her and that I will see her soon."_

"I'm sorry you're going through this son. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"There is somewhere I have to go but I'll be back as soon as I can." Getting her coat and her purse Lena left the apartment.

After walking a couple of blocks she was able to catch a cab and gave the driver the address of her destination.

Entering the building Lena didn't see anyone sitting at the front desk so she went to the elevators and hit the number to the floor she desired. Not really sure if she was going to be welcomed or what she was going to say she only hoped for the best. When the elevator dinged letting her know she has arrived she inhaled and held breath before exhaling and exiting the elevator. Knocking on the occupants' door she could only wait.

"Angela I told you….Oh Lena what are you doing here?" asked Bren Her face showing a blank expression but her insides a mess.

"Hi Bren, I know that I should have called but I wasn't sure if you would have taken my calls since you haven't been taking Seeleys."

"What did he do call you for reinforcement?" She asked bitterly

"Don't be like that. I thought you and I had established some type of relationship that was dependent upon Seeley. May I come in or do you want to have this conversation out in the hall?"

Stepping back into the apartment she made a hand sweeping motion inviting her guest inside. "Would you like something to drink? I have water, soda, beer, wine or if you prefer I could put on some coffee."

"A beer would be nice if you're having one also."

"Come in and have a seat."

"Your place is amazing Bren! The art is spectacular. I studied art in college I don't think I know the artist of these paintings though."

"Thank you and you wouldn't know her. My best friend, Cece's godmother is an artist and she painted all of these paintings along with the mural on Cece's wall. She is very talented."

"Yes she is. Does she do commissioned work?"

"From time to time. But you would have to work out the details with her, I'm not sure of her availability at the moment. I could give her your information if you would like."

"Yes please do."

Giving Lena the beer Bren said, "I know that you didn't come to my apartment to talk about my decorating accomplishments.

"No I didn't. Look I'm not on anyone's side here. I just want to know what happened. Mom, dad and Seth are with Seeley right now. He told us what happened. He's also sorry for how he handled it with you. He's torn up about the way he spoke to you Bren. He is very sorry. But I'm not here to plead his case. I'm just trying to understand what happened. After listening to Seeley I can tell there wasn't a lot of talking just a lot of yelling."

Cece should be waking up soon so we might as well move into the kitchen so that I can start preparing our dinner. Your more than welcomed to stay if you would like."

"I would like that as long as I can help out with the cooking."

The two ladies went into the kitchen and Brennan started taking the food out that needed to be prepared while Lena worked on chopping the vegetables for the salad.

"How did you know?"

"Once Jared, Rebecca and Parker were together I could see that he had more of Jared's genetic make up then Booth. Booth was asking me what was wrong and I told him I would talk to him later, that it wasn't the time and place. I didn't have the evidence to back me up if I just blurted it out, so I decided to get the evidence and then talk to Booth and help him any way I could. I never wanted to hurt him that was not my intention. To be honest I wasn't even sure if I was going to tell him or not. I thought about going to Rebecca and telling her what I knew and get her to back off and let Booth have peace. Jared and Rebecca treat him like he should be lucky they even co-exist with him. He deserves so much more than that."

"He said you guys said things to each other that was hurtful, did he cross a line that is unforgivable to you?"

"I don't know. He accused me of doing this because of what Cece said after spending the night with him, but I already had the samples Lena. That was the reason we were leaving so early to come back home. Then he asked me if I was punishing him because he didn't know about her and wasn't there for me during the pregnancy. Your brother has a very low opinion of me."

"Would you really keep Cece from him? Even after all of this?"

"I told him when he found out about her that I didn't think it was a good idea to let him be involved in her life. I told him he had too much going on. He promised me that none of that would ever touch her but it has twice. My daughter was hurt twice because of her involvement with him. She loves him very much but it's my job to protect her even if it's from him."

"I understand your desire to protect her she's a very special little girl but how is what your doing any different then Rebecca jerking him around where his child is concerned. At some point in time you will do something that is going to hurt her, how would you feel if someone stepped in and said since you caused her pain they were taking her away from you?"

"I would never do anything to hurt my daughter Lena."

"And neither would Seeley. When something happens that you don't like or approve of you take her away. That's the same thing Rebecca does. Its not fair to him. He can't win no matter what he does."

"He loves you very much Bren. He should have talked it out with you and not jump off. He should have given you a chance to explain but maybe you should have made him listen to you. His boss called him and told him that you terminated your services. Why aren't you his partner anymore?"

"He doesn't trust me anymore. We can't be partners without trust. There is no other way to explain it."

"Do you think you will ever talk this out with him?"

"I don't know. I will have to think about it. At this time that's all I can promise."

"What about Cece? Are you going to continue to deny him visitation?"

"I'll have to think that over to?"

Just as Lena was going to reply Cece ran out of her room. "Aunt Lena you came to see me?"

"Hi Princess! I was just talking to your mommy and helping with dinner. How was your nap?"

"Good! I'm hungry."

"Ok why don't you take Aunt Lena to your room while I finish up and I 'll call you when it's ready."

"Ok mommy"

"Cece your room is beautiful. Just what a little princess needs."

"Hey I have an idea why don't we take some pictures and I can show grandma and grandpa when I go back to your dads."

Lena had so much fun acting silly with Cece and taking pictures of them acting crazy.

"I want to draw a picture for daddy can you give it to him when you go back?"

"Yeah I can do that but you should check with your mom first ok?"

"Mommy? Can I draw a picture for daddy?"

"What kind of picture do you want to draw?"

"A picture of me silly."

"I'll tell you what I'll print a picture of the two of you and you can't glue it on a piece of construction paper and then write something."

"Thank you mommy."

"Hey where did you go? We were getting worried about you."

"I have something for you." She reached into her purse and pulled out the picture and gave it to him. It was of a picture of him and Cece. The only picture that he had of just the two of them.

"You went to see Bren?"

"Yeah and we talked. We made dinner together and I was invited to stay. She let me spend some time with Cece."

"She's just as hurt as you are. I'm not going to tell you what we talked about but give her a couple of days then call her."

"Listen now that Lena is back I need to tell you all something. I have been going back and forth with a bit of information. Until we figure out what is going on I feel this should stay between us. Jared is not to know about any of this. Some time ago, Jared called me because he had cheated on his wife. He called to ask me for some advice. I told him that if it was truly a mistake don't do it again and not to tell Sherry. I agreed not to discuss it with anyone. And I haven't until now."

Everybody sat in complete silence.

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. NatesMama, I was so honored to receive your review. I am a big fan of yours and I have read every one of your stories. I hope you all like this one as well. I will try to post the next chapter next week.

Coming soon: More of Booth and Bren


	21. AN

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates to this story. I am currently working on updating this story and hopefully will have an update ready within a day or two.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few days later Booth and Bren met at the diner for lunch. "Thanks for meeting with me. I want to start off by saying that I'm sorry. When I found the results, I was caught off guard and I was out of line speaking to you that way. It was never my intention to hurt you. I was blindsided with all of this and then to hear you telling me I couldn't see my daughter…. I'm just tired of being jerked around when it comes to my kids. I should have never said the things I said and I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me!"

Setting her cup down on the table, she studied him for a moment before she replied. "Yes I forgive you and I'm also sorry. I should have told you about my speculations and asked for your permission to run the DNA test. I wasn't even sure at the time what I was going to do myself. I didn't want to hurt you either. I know how much you love Parker and how much you value your relationship. The last thing I wanted to do was destroy that."

"What are we going to do about Cece? I want a relationship with my daughter. What is going on with Rebecca and Parker has no barring on my relationship with her."

"Booth, what you do will have a baring on your relationship with her. I never want her to feel like she isn't enough for you. I have decided before I left your parents house that it was not a good idea to allow you be to involved with her." With tears in her eyes she looked Booth in the eyes and said, "She asked me if I was going to have another baby and if I was still going to love her if I did. Before you entered her life she never questioned my love for her. And I don't like that she feels she needs to now."

"I will admit to being upset that Rebecca took Parker that night after I had plans for the three of us, but I loved spending time with her. I have so much time to make up for. I thought I hid the pain of not having both of my kids with me, I didn't know she noticed. I need to talk with her to make her understand that I love her unconditionally. My love for her is not dependent on Parkers presence. But I can't do that if you keep her away. You didn't make that child by yourself, if I'm not mistaken I had a part in her being here and I have rights also."

"I need more time to think about it. And if that's all you wanted to discuss then I must be going. I have to stop by the lab and then pick Cece up from school." She started to withdraw money from her purse.

Booth reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers as she went to stand up and said, "No wait! There is something else we need to talk about."

He waited for her to sit down before he continued. "Cullen called me and told me you terminated your services with the FBI. Why did you do it?"

"I thought that was fairly obvious. You told me that you didn't trust me and that I wasn't the woman you thought I was. We can't have a partnership without trust. Our lives in the field are contingent on our trust for and each other. I didn't see how we could continue on so I did the most logical thing."

"I was angry when I said those things. I didn't mean any of it Brennan. I trust you more than I trust anyone. Will you please reconsider? Will you reinstate our partnership?"

"I don't know Booth. Just give me until the end of the week and I'll let you know. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go so I won't be late picking Cece up from school."

 **Meanwhile back at Booths apartment**

"Hi mom! Hi Dad!"

"Hey Seeley, where did you go?"

" I called Bren to see if we could talk and she agreed to meet me for lunch. We both apologized but I don't feel like anything was accomplished. She said she has to think about allowing me to see Cece. She's going to let me know at the end of the week if we will be able to work together."

Seth walked up to his little brother and gave him an envelope marked "Confidential" on the front. After reading its contents he looked at Seth and asked

"And he just willingly gave this to you?" Booth asked doubtful

"Well our sister can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be."

Joe and Rinna were confused about what was going on between the children. Joe stood up and walked over to Booth and took the papers out of his hand and began to read out loud for his wife's benefit as well as his own. His wife could see the pain and anger in her husbands' features. Rinna sat next to her son and held him in her arms as he cried.

"Now I think its time to bring in Jared and Rebecca." Said Seth

"I agree. Son, I know this is painful but we need answers. I'll call Jared and get him here. We'll wait until he's here and then we'll call Rebecca."

"Hello" Jared said as he answered his phone.

"Jared."

"Dad? What's wrong? Is mom ok?" Jared could tell something was wrong by the pain in his fathers' voice.

"Your mom is fine. Its Seeley…we are in DC, I need you here now."

"Do you need me to call Seth and Lena?"

"No that's already been taken care of. We are just waiting on you Jared."

"I'll get the first plane out. Where are you staying?"

"Just come to your brothers apartment."

Since it was going to be a few hours Lena asked her mom if she wanted to go out for a little while, which she reluctantly agreed to.

"Lena where are we going? This is not exactly time for sight seeing you know?"

"I know that mom. Just trust me, you won't be disappointed."

Bren and Cece were walking towards their apartment when they saw Lena and her mother at the door. Cece pulled away from her mother and ran down the hall yelling, "Grandma, Auntie Lena!"

Both ladies turned towards the squeal of the little girl running down the hall. Rinna crouched down and wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"Hi Bren. I'm sorry we just showed up like this. May we come in?"

"Yeah sure. Is everything ok?"

"No not really. Seeley is going to confront Jared and Rebecca tonight or tomorrow."

"I know I should have called first but we really needed to get out of there for awhile. He's so torn up and it hurts to see him like this and not know how to comfort him."

"I understand. Would either of you care for something to drink?"

"No thank you dear. I know your just getting home and I promise we won't stay long. Its just refreshing to see this little angel."

"Grandma come and see my room. Auntie Angie panted my walls."

"Do you mind Bren?" asked Rinna

Smiling at her daughters' persistence, "Not at all, please go."

Brennan and Lena were sitting in the living room when out of nowhere Bren said, "I feel like this all started because of me and I wish that I was like a normal person and didn't notice the similarities between Jared and Parker. Booth would be happy and none of this would be happening. We would have our partnership and maybe Cece would have her father. I hate that I am the reason he's in so much pain."

"You are a normal person Bren. Your drive for the truth is what led us here. Its best if it came out now and not 10 years from now."

"What does he expect to accomplish confronting them with what he knows?"

"I'm not sure if he's thought that far ahead to be honest with you. But he needs to know why and how this happened."

Just then Rinna and Cece came out of the little girls room. Rinna turned to Lena and said, "Your dad just called. Jared is on his way from the airport. We need to get back to the apartment."

Bren and Lena stood up getting ready to say their goodbyes when Cece decided she didn't want them to leave yet.

"I want to go with them!" She crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Cece sweetheart, they have to get back to your dads apartment. I promise you will see them again before they go home."

"No why can't I go? I haven't seen daddy in forever!"

"Young lady I said No. Now that is the end of this discussion. Now come over here and kiss and hug your grandma and auntie goodbye."

Scowling at her mother, she went to her grandmother, "Bye grandma"

Then she walked over to Lena, "Bye Auntie Lena." She leaned in and whispered loudly to Lena, "Tell daddy I said hi and that I love him and that I miss him a whole bunch."

"I will baby and he loves you too and so do I."

Cece giggled as her aunt tickled her and gave her a kiss on her chubby cheeks.

"Thank you for allowing us to visit." Said Rinna

"I wish I could do more. I wish I could spare him all of this pain."

After arriving back at the apartment Jared was already there. "Where is Seeley?"

"In his room. He said he needed a minute. Where did you two go?" asked Joe when Lena and Rinna walked in behind Jared.

"Lena took me to see Cece."

"Bren didn't have a problem with you two just showing up?" asked Seth

"No, she was very gracious about our unannounced visit."

"Excuse me" Lena said as she got up and walked down to Booth's room.

"Hey! You got a minute?"

"Yeah come on in. What's up?"

"Mom and I went to see Cece and she told me to tell you that she loves you and she misses you. Actually she said to tell you that she loves you whole bunch."

Booth smiled knowing his little girl was thinking about him to. "I'm glad Bren isn't keeping her away from the rest of you. I miss my princess…."

Booth stopped talking when he heard all the commotion coming from the living room. Getting up from the bed, he and Lena went into the living room to see what was going on.

"Alright Seeley I'm here. Now what is going on that was so important that I had to get a babysitter for Parker?"

"Why don't you and Jared explain this to me…to us?" He waved his hand around the room to indicate his family.

"Rebecca stepped forward and took the paper from his hands. She looked over the papers then gave it back to Booth and said I don't understand this? What is this all about?" Jared saw the color drain from her face as she read the papers Booth gave her.

Jared took the papers she was reading to see what was going on. "Since she wants to play dumb for the time being maybe you can shed some light on the situation big brother." Booth said as he watched Jared reading the papers.

"I just want to know why?" asked Booth

"Seeley?" Rebecca

"The truth for once Rebecca. I just want the truth!"

She took a step towards him and reached out to touch him as he took a step back out of her reach. She stopped and looked down but not before looking in Jared's direction.

"I don't know where to begin." She exclaimed.

"Jared what do you have to say about this?" His mother asked him in that disapproving tone you used when she was not happy with him.

"We didn't set out to hurt anybody. We I met Rebecca I didn't know that she knew Seeley and she didn't know we were brothers."

"Somebody better start explaining and I mean now damn it!" Booth shouted

"I flew into town for a meeting. After the meeting I went to a coffee house to unwind before I went back to my hotel. She was sitting at a table alone and all of the other tables were full. I asked her if she would disapprove of me sitting with her and she didn't. We started talking and I asked her why she was out by herself, she started telling me about this guy that she liked and how she tried everything she knew of short of drugging him to get him to notice her. She explained how she told him that she was interested but he was interested in someone else and told her so. No names were exchanged. We talked, we flirted and when it was time to leave, well we left together."

"That doesn't explain this." Said Joe

"Jared and I spent the entire night together. We exchanged numbers so we can keep in touch for when he was back in town. We met a few more times over the months. I was still trying to get in with Seeley. One day I went to their apartment when he was away and I found the letter from her and decided to get rid of it. While Seeley was away on maneuvers I found out I was pregnant. I called Jared and asked him to visit. I told him I had something to talk to him about. He couldn't come back right away because he didn't know how to explain to his wife that he had to leave again. By the time he was able to come back I had already convinced Seeley we slept together."

"Look Seeley we didn't set out to hurt you. But I'm married and I couldn't let Sherry find out about this and she didn't want to get an abortion. At this time I still didn't know anything about you. She said she wanted to keep the baby but she needed my help to make it work so my wife wouldn't know and the baby was still taken care of. She said she told the guy she was interested in that they slept together and she was pregnant. He wanted a DNA test to prove it was his. I told her I knew somebody that could help. I told her what lab to take him to and all I really needed was his name. I was going to also give blood and my friend just had to switch the names since we knew the kid was mine, we would just put his name on my results and give him those. It wasn't until my friend called me and asked me if I knew the name that was being switched with mine was actually Seeley's. So I called Rebecca and asked her about it and she explained to me that Seeley was the guy she was talking about. I told her that he was my brother. She begged me to not say anything because now he was finally paying attention to her and they had a chance to be a family. At least I knew that my kid was going to be well taken care of with him as the father and I could still see him without…"

"Without stepping up and being a man and taking responsibility. Isn't that what you told me I should be doing? Man up and be a father to my nephew." Booth was standing nose to nose with Jared and said, "You ruined my life to hide your affair and I'm suppose to be ok with that?"

"Come on Seeley! We both know you didn't have anything going on in your life. This was the best decision all around for everyone." Jared said

"Who the hell gave either of you the right to play with my life, to make decisions for me? Because of you I lost 4 years of my daughters life. Rebecca jerked me around about Parker and made all of these ridiculous demands that you knew about and you didn't say a word."

"What did you want me to say Seeley without drawing attention to myself?"

"You selfish son of a…" Seth stepped between his brothers and pushed them apart.

"Now that the truth is out what are we going to do about this?" asked Seth

"Sherry and the kids can't know about this?" Jared said

"I lost my family because of the two of you and expect me to help you keep your family?"

"Seeley what about Parker?" his mother asked

"I don't have any answers for you mom. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know what you're going to do?" an irate Rebecca asked

"You are the only father that boy knows. You can't just walk out of his life. If it weren't for that little girl, you wouldn't even have to think twice about staying in Parkers life. What is she replacing him now? Just because he's not your biologically he doesn't know that." Said Rebecca

Walking up to her in quick strides, he leaned in and said, "I am not replacing anyone. That little girl as you say it, she is my flesh and blood. You knew that and you had no problem taking that away from her and her mother. You have no fucking right to stand her and tell me not to do to you and Parker what you did to them."

Booth grabbed his keys, wallet and his coat, "I need to get out of here for awhile. I don't want either of you here when I get back." He walked out of the door and immediately pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text.

"I need you – can I come over or can you meet me somewhere?"

"Come on over."

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. Sometimes life just gets in the way. Happy Holidays to you all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Brennan had just stepped out of her daughters' room when she heard the light knocking at the door. She quickly walked to the door and opened it up to her guest. "I'm not trying to force your hand here. Is it ok if I come in or …"

"Its ok Booth" She stepped aside to let him enter the apartment. "Come on in, would you like a beer or do you need something a little stronger?"

"Something stronger if you don't mind."

Reaching into the cabinet she pulled out two glasses and grabbed the bottle of scotch and met him in the living room. Booth downed his first glass and poured himself another and quickly drank that as well. After he poured his third glass, he set it down on the table and put his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. "They were having an affair for months. She already knew he wasn't mine when she found out she was pregnant. They came up with the idea to switch the names on the results when I demanded a DNA test."

"So Jared willingly did this to you?"

"He told her what lab to send me to and he had his friend switch our names. When his friend saw it was my name he called Jared to let him know what was going on. Jared called her for an explanation. They thought it was a foolproof plan. It would have worked to if you have never come along to notice the differences."

"I'm sorry Booth. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I love that little boy. He's always been my little man you know. But he's not really my son now is he?"

"Do you see him any other way now? When you look at him what do you see Booth? No matter how much I resent Jared and Rebecca for what they did to you, it doesn't change the fact that he is your son. You were the one that was there when he was born, you raised him, care for him, taught him what he knows. To him you are his father."

"I thought you would have told me to use this as justification to cut Rebecca out of my life. I'm surprised…"

"I know people think I am a cold hearted person Booth, but I feel the only person he knows as a father shouldn't be taken away from him. He loves you very much and he shouldn't be punished for the crimes of his parents."

Taking a chance he put his hand on her upper thigh and said, "Bren I know your not a cold hearted person. I know your heart. And thank you for that. I didn't want to lose him but I didn't know if I still had the right to make such a claim. But I also figured you would see this as a way to make things easier for our daughter."

" I will admit that it would make certain situations easier for her but she has grown to know Parker as her brother. Even though she is extremely intelligent for her age, she shouldn't have to deal with this either. You are a wonderful father Booth, even if you go to court over this I don't think the judge will ever take him from you. I do think that you should use this to get Rebecca to back off."

He reached over and picked up his full glass and drank it, "If you feel I am a wonderful father then why do you feel the need to jerk me around when it comes to Cece?"

He felt her stiffen next to him, "Excuse me?"

"Let's be honest here Bren. Every time I do something you don't approve of, you deny me the right to see her. I can't even talk to her on the phone. When things are going your way its all good."

Standing up and walking to her living room window, he kept his back to her and said, "Rebecca can't see that she's asking me not to do to Parker what she did to you and Cece. You can't seem to see that you are doing the same thing she does to me with Parker. Look Bren, I 'm not here to fight with you or to criticize your parenting. I had to get out of there away from them, and you were the only person I knew I could turn to.

Booth felt her hand on his shoulders before she stepped in front of him and said, "I'm not trying to hurt you in anyway. I don't withhold our daughter from you out of spite or jealousy. When I step in its to protect her. She is my only priority. Her happiness, peace of mind and over all well-being is all that matters to me. I thought as a parent yourself you would understand that.

"I do understand that. I also know that you try to work out the issues not separate a child from its parent. Bren I want the same things for Cece that I want for Parker. This is not just new for you but it's new for me to. I've never had a daughter before; he's never had a sister. It's about adjusting and I'm trying. I'm going to make mistakes and your going to have to allow it."

They stood silently gazing into each others eyes until Booths cellphone rang. Bren took that opportunity to put some distance between her and Booth and she went into the kitchen. When she came back out Booth was just finishing his call, "That was my folks. I was pretty angry when I left and they were worried."

"That is understandable due to the circumstances….Booth what do you intend to do in regards to Parker?"

"He's still my son. I can't and I don't see it any other way. That little boy has been apart of me since he came into this world. What's happened isn't his fault. I won't punish him for this. I just don't know what to do about Jared and Rebecca. My own brother betrayed me."

"What would you suggest I do Bren cut my losses now? Move on and forget about him?" He asked in a condescending tone.

Clearly offended and hurt but trying to cover the effects his words had on her she said, "No Booth, I was just going to say that he's going to need you the most right now. That you should maintain your relationship with him and I don't know what you should do either about Jared and Rebecca."

Realizing his mistake he made a move towards her to apologize and she took a step back out of his reach. "Its ok Booth. I know that you are in pain right now. Even though directing your tangents on me is illogical I can understand it."

"No it's not ok and I have no right to direct my anger on you. I know your just trying to be supportive. I'm sorry. Lately I feel like that's all I'm saying to you. It's getting late. I should be going now. Thanks for the drink and letting me dump all of this on you. Its not your problem….I'm not your problem so thanks you know for being there."

"Booth…I know its not much, and she's asleep but you can look in on her if you would like."

"Yeah, I would love to."

He opened the door to his daughters' room and saw that she had kicked the blanket off of her in her sleep. "May I?" He gestured towards the blanket and he received a nod of approval from Brennan.

As he was spreading the blanket back of his daughters' tiny body she opened her eyes, "Daddy?" She mumbled in her sleepy voice.

"Shhh…go back to sleep princess. I love you."

"I love you to daddy."

He leaned down and kissed her on her temple and tucked her hair behind her ears. He watched her for a few more seconds before he quietly slipped from the room.

As Booth was putting on his coat he said, "Thanks for everything tonight. I can't tell you how much that meant to me."

"I didn't create her on my own right?"

"Yeah right!" He smiled at her as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

As he turned to leave she placed her hand on his arm, "I'm always here for you. I just wanted you to know that."

"I know. Good night and don't forget to lock up when I leave."

"I can take care of myself!"

"I know that to."

 _ **Meanwhile back at Booths apartment**_

"What in the hell were you thinking about Jared? How could you do that to your own brother?"

"Dad its not like I planned to do it. I met Rebecca and we hit off. But neither of us wanted anything permanent. It was just about having fun. I didn't know she was going to get pregnant. I didn't know the guy she was interested in was Seeley."

"No but when you found out it was your brother instead of doing the right thing you used him to cover your own ass. What about all the hell she put him through. You saw how she treated him and what did you do about it? Nothing Jared. You just sat back and watched her use that child as a pawn to make him miserable and yet you still said nothing."

"I have never used my son." Said Rebecca

"Bitch, you used that little boy against my brother if he didn't sleep with you, if he didn't run to your beck and calls. If he met someone new, if his attention wasn't on you then that meant he had to pay. How did he pay, let me see, you cancelled his time with Parker, you would make him bring Parker back before his time was up. When Parker was born do you remember not wanting him there because he said he wanted a blood test after he was born? When he said he didn't love you and didn't want to get married you wouldn't let him see Parker for 3 months. Now you tell me if that's not using Parker to torture Seeley then what was it?"

Stepping closer to Lena, "Don't ever call me a bitch again. I fell in love with Seeley the moment I met him. I did everything humanly possible to get him to notice me. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew it was fate. I was destined for us to be a family. All he had to do was give us a chance. I would have given him a child of his own had he committed to me, to Parker. But he wouldn't because I wasn't her. I just wanted my son to have a loving caring father. I knew Seeley could be that man. That's why I went through with Jared's plan."

No one heard Booth come into his apartment. "That's bullshit and you know it. You went along with Jared's plan because you thought it was a sure way to get what you wanted. If you weren't so focused on me you could have met a man who would have loved you and married you and been a great father to him and you sure as hell didn't love me. I've had enough of this tonight and I'm going to bed. Jared and Rebecca get out of my house."

"Walking into his room he closed and locked his bedroom door and laid across the bed to reflect on his life.

Brennan haven't been asleep that long since she was up the most of the night worrying about Booth, when she felt little hands on her face. She opened her eyes to see Booth's eyes looking right back at her, "Hi sweetheart."

"Mommy where is daddy?"

"He went home last night."

"I want to see him."

"Right now is not a good time sweetheart."

"No I want to see him right now." She crossed her arms over her little chest. True Brennan style.

"How about I let you call him later baby?" She smiled at her daughter

Cece slanted her head to the side like her mother when she was in thought and then said, "No I want to see him. He needs me. He looked sad."

"I'm not going to say it again. You can call him later."

Two hours later there was a knock on Booths door. Without looking he walked over and pulled the door open.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He said with a wide smile on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Cece what would you like for lunch?

"Nothing"

Placing her laptop on the table she looked at her daughter coloring a picture in her coloring book that Booth gave her. "You didn't eat all of your breakfast, aren't you hungry?"

She was met with silence as her daughter continued coloring. With a sign she rose from her seat and went into the kitchen to prepare lunch for her daughter. Once lunch was ready she said, "Cece clean up your things and go wash your hands. Lunch is ready."

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."

 **Meanwhile at Booth's apartment**

"Buddy what are you doing here?"

"Hello Seeley. I thought it would be okay for Parker to spend some time with his father."

"What time do I have to have him back home?"

Rebecca looked down at the floor before she got the courage to look him in the eyes, "I um thought I could you know possible stay as well."

"Why?"

"I'm his mother?"

"And…you've never joined us before?"

"I just want to show our son that we can be civilized?"

"It won't be happening today. I'll call you when I'm about to bring him home."

He went to shut the door when she pushed the door open again and said, " It's either both of us or we are both leaving."

"When are you going to get it in your head that I don't want you. Now I'm going to spend some well-needed time with my son. Why don't you go and spend some time with my brother. Your not wanted nor needed here."

He shut the door in her face and went back inside.

She stood at the door and began knocking until someone answered.

Booth angrily pulled his door open, "Why the hell are you banging on my door like that?"

"Daddy come look!"

"I'll be right there buddy."

"I need to go and so do you. I'll call when I'm on my way to bring him back to you."

 **Meanwhile**

"Cece I made you grilled cheese and tomato soup. Come and eat please. Then we can call your dad."

"Can we go see him?"

"Daddy has a lot going on right now and he's been really busy. We don't want to disturb him now do we?"

"He came last night. Why can't he come back?"

"How about you eat and then we will go to the park?"

"Can you push me on the swings?"

"Yes I can do that, but you have to eat it all first."

Cece climbed up in her chair and picked up half of her grilled cheese and dunked it into her soup. After eating she went into her room to get ready.

Once they arrived at the park Cece tore away from her mother and started running towards the swings. She loved the swings, they made her feel like she was flying. She was almost to the swings when she suddenly stopped running and just stood there.

"What's wrong baby?" asked her mother.

Walking up beside her daughter Brennan turned her attention towards the swings thinking they were probably all taken instead she sees Booth and Parker playing on the swings.

Booth felt eyes on him and turned to look in their direction. A smile broke out on his face and then it turned into a frown.

Cece reached up and grabbed Brennan's hand. She turned and pulled her mother towards the slide instead. Booth noticed her actions and told Parker, "Come on bud, your sister is over at the slides with Brennan lets go over there for awhile."

Parker sighed as he got off the swings. He enjoyed having his father all to himself. He didn't mind having a sister but he definitely didn't like to share his time with his father.

Arriving at the slides Booth walked up next to Brennan, "Hey Bren! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It was a last minute thing."

He looked up to the top of the slide, "Hey Princess! How are you doing? Are you having fun?"

Cece looked from Booth to Parker and back to Booth again.

"Go ahead bud climb up. Cece slide down and come and give me a hug. I've really missed you." 

"I don't want to get on the slides daddy. I want to go on the turning thingy." Whined Parker.

"Okay wait for just a minute bud."

"Bren, what's going on? Why won't she come down or talk to me?"

"I don't know exactly. She was excited to get on the swings and then she saw you guys over there and came here instead. Why don't you take Parker where he wants to go and I'll talk to her."

"Yeah ok. Cece I'll be right over there with Parker, why don't you come over there when you decide to come down ok Princess?"

Pulling Booth's hand Parker said, "Come on daddy!"

He gave Bren a pleading look as he walked away.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go to the swings before they are all taken."

Cece came down the slide and ran over to the swings.

Once she was seated and her mom was pushing her, Bren asked, " Cece why were rude to your father? I thought you wanted to see him?"

Instantly her smile and laughter disappeared. "You said he was busy and we couldn't bother him but he's not to busy for Parker."

Bren instantly regretted her choice of words and her explanation to her daughter why they couldn't go see Booth.

"Cece, I'm going to talk to your father for a minute. Keep swinging and I'll watch you from over there. Ok?"

"Ok mommy."

"Booth may I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Yeah, Parks go over and ride the swings with your sister."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes now go!"

"What happened Bren?"

"Its not your fault Booth. This morning she woke up and wanted to come to your house and I told that we couldn't come over today. You know how your daughter can be stubborn. This went on all day, she wouldn't eat and barley talked to me. When she asked me why she couldn't see you today, I told her because you were busy, that you had a lot going on that you needed to take care of. I only got her to eat her lunch if we came here afterwards. Seeing you here with Parker I'm assuming she got the wrong idea."

"So she thinks I choose to spend time with Parker over her? I didn't even know Rebecca was bringing him over. If it were my choice I would have had both of them. Tell me Bren how is all of this working out for you?"

"What is that suppose to mean Booth?"

"Well you're the one keeping us apart. Then when she sees me with Parker she thinks its me, but she has no idea its her mother that's keeping us apart and not my choice. Now my daughter is upset with me and I had nothing to do with this."

"Fine I'll fix it."

Walking over to their daughter Brennan kneeled down in front of her and said, "Cece come her sweetie."

Taking her daughter in her arms she said, "Your father asked me last night when he came over if he could have seen you today and I said no. Neither of us knew that parker was going to be vising him when he asked. He wanted to spend time with you because he missed you."

"Why mommy?

"Why what baby?"

"Why did you tell him no?"

"Because you were upset when we left your grandparents house and I didn't want you to be upset again. I'm sorry sweetheart but it's my job to protect you. Do you understand?"

"Yes can I see daddy now?"

'Today yes you can spend time with your father."

Cece threw her little arms around her mothers' neck and said, "Thank you mommy."

"Bring her home around 5. Is that a good time for you?"

"How about 7? I want to swing by my place and then I want to take them out to dinner before I take them home."

"Alright fine. I'll be at home. Booth this is just for today. I haven't made up my mind about this."

"I figured as much. But thank you anyway for allowing me to be her father for the day." He said sarcastically as he called the children over and explained what they were going to do for the day. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Bren what is going on? I got here as fast as I could?"

After explaining everything to her friend she got up and went into the kitchen and got a glass of wine. Without her normal grace she downed her wine in one gulp.

"Easy there Bren."

"Yeah your right. Would you like a glass of wine or a beer…something?" She gestured to her fridge.

"A glass wine would be nice. I can get it myself."

"Where is she now?"

"With Booth. I had to let her go with him to prove to her that it wasn't him that was pushing her away."

"Hey how about you and I do a spa weekend get away?"

"Ange I can't plan something like that without any notice. I have to make provisions for Cece."

"Let Booth keep her for the weekend."

"I don't know Ange."

"Come on its not like he hasn't done it before. He is her father. You have to let him be her father. At some point Bren either one or both of you are going to say or do something that will hurt her feelings. You're going to have to let them find their way and just be there for her when she needs it."

"I'll see if he can keep her but I can't just dump her on him without any notice."

"Booth"

"Hi, I was wondering if you could come over for a few minutes. I would like to talk to you about Cece."

"Yeah I'll get my folks to watch the kids."

Bren and Angela were making plans when they heard the doorbell. "I'll let him in on my way out. Give me a call and let me know what you two come up with."

"Thanks Ange. I know I'm difficult sometimes. I appreciate you being here when I need you." Angela smiled as she squeezed her friends' hand.

"Hi studly, go on in Bren is waiting for you."

"Hi Ange. Not staying?" Maybe they needed someone else to help mediate for them when things started getting tough.

"Nope. Have fun but not to much fun."

"Thanks for coming. I know its last minute and I'm glad your parents didn't have a problem keeping the children. I promise not to keep you longer than needed." She knew she was babbling but she was nervous.

"They were more than happy to have some time alone with them. They don't get to see them that often as it is."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks."

He is not going to make this easy for me. "I don't know how to start this to be honest with you. Cece is everything to me. I know that I am being over protective and that I need to let go a little."

"Bren I would never do anything to hurt our daughter. You have to know that. I wasn't given the chance to be there from the beginning but I want to be there now."

"I know that."

Reaching over and picking up the bottle of wine she poured herself a glass and took a healthy drink. Booth looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"Liquid courage." She supplied an answer to his unasked question.

"I was talking with Ange earlier this evening and she helped me make some valid observations that I have been ignoring. When we met I never knew that I could develop feelings for anyone let alone you. But you did come along and at first we butted heads constantly. But you challenged me in a good way. I went out after hours because I knew you would come with me. It was my way of having you to myself without having to say it. I didn't think you would be interested in someone like me. But then we started sharing about our lives; childhood, my parents; your family and I fell in love with you. When it was time to leave I was heart broken. But when you asked me if we could remain in touch. I was elated. I knew it was going to be tough but I wanted to be with you. I wasn't ready for us to end or to say goodbye. I wanted you in my life. When I found out I was pregnant, I was nervous, anxious, happy, scared. I didn't know if I could do it. You know being a mother, having a career, showing a child love. I saw how people acted around me. I didn't get along with a lot of people. I didn't know if my own baby would even like me. But then I thought, I won't be alone. He'll help me. He'll be there to guide me. I tried to call you. I wrote you telling you about her and that I wanted to be with you, that I loved you. When I didn't hear back from you, I thought you were just like everyone else that came along in my life. I was resigned to do this alone." She reached up and wiped a tear away.

"Brennan"

"No let me get this out please."

He nodded for her to continue.

"We moved here and I gave birth to your daughter and through a lot of struggling, sleepless nights, long work days and even longer trying evenings we made. Just her and me we made it. The man that fathered my little girl, the man that turned his back on us is now by partner at work. And to add salt to an open wound, now I am expected to share her with him and his son. A son he has by another woman. A woman he was there for from the beginning, a son that had all of the opportunities that my daughter wasn't given. But I'm also expected to deal with all of the hurt and disappointment that I locked away when he disappeared from my life. The rejection I felt. Rejection I never want Cece to ever have to know. So yes I will admit that I was subconsciously hurting you by keep tight grips on our daughter because I could. I couldn't control the outcome of what happened with us, you not being there when I needed you, but I could control this. What I wasn't seeing was that not only was I hurting you but also I was inadvertently hurting my daughter. Our daughter."

She stood up and walked to her living room window and looked out at the city before her, "Angela pointed out that you two are going to have to make your own mistakes, learn each others way and learn to navigate your relationship without my interference. Just as I have had time to build and nurture my relationship with her you need to be able to do the same. She needs to be able to see and know you as her father. This is going to be hard for me." She said as she turned around to face him. " I am going to have my lawyers draw up joint custody papers. And if you are amendable to this you are welcome to keep her for the weekend."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. I just need a minute to process all of what you just laid on me."

"Take your time." She went into the kitchen and fixed him a glass of scotch. She took it out to the living room and sat it on the living room table and went back into the kitchen. She was making grilled cheese sandwiches when he came into the kitchen with the now almost empty glass.

"Is one of those for me?" He asked because he was getting kinda hungry and to lighten the mood.

"Yes, would you like to eat there or at the table?"

"Here is fine."

She put a plate of three sandwiches and a bowl of tomato soup in front of him as she went about fixing her own.

"First, yes I would love to have her for the weekend. Do you have plans to do something?"

"Angela wanted to go away to a spa but I think I'm just going to stay home."

"Thank you for opening up to me about how you felt. I know that couldn't have been easy for you. I want so much to be her father in every way. I will pay you child support as well."

"We don't need your money." She snapped at him

Before he could say anything she said, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I am more than financially capable to take care of her. I will not deny you the right to contribute anyway you feel is necessary. Why don't you just open an account and you can deposit money into the account that will go towards her expenses. I can give you a list of her expenses and all of the financials. You can look them over and choose how you want to handle them for there."

"Thank you. I know you can take care of her on your own but I want to be an equal parent in every sense. I know it's hard for you to share her with me or with anybody. That's normal Bren. I told you once before I will go as slow as you want, but then you jerk me around every time. With the slightest hiccup to your plans and you take her away. And your right its because you have had all of the control. So thank you for being willing to share that control with me and for making it legal."

Standing up he extended his hand towards her, "For the next part of this conversation I think we should get comfortable. But first I want to call and check on the kids."

"Go ahead while I put the food away and grab us a couple of beers. If I may I would like to talk to Cece before you end your call."

"Sure."

"Hey mom I'm just calling to check on the kids. Everything ok?"

"Ok great. I'm still at Brens. Can you tell Cece that her mother would like to speak with her?"

"Hi baby. Your mommy wants to say hi. Hold on."

"Hi Cece. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes mommy…I helped grandma make cookies, and we watched movies, we did finger painting and read books" she took a deep breath as she continued she regale her mother with her many activities since being with her grandparents.

"That's great baby. I'm glad you're having such a good time. Listen sweetheart. I was talking to your daddy and I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the weekend with him and your grandparents?"

"Really? I don't have to come back home tonight?"

"Yeah really. I'll pack you a bag and he can bring it with him when he comes back home."

"Oh thank you mommy. I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart. Go and have fun and I'll see you in a couple of days."

"She is very happy to be staying with you for the weekend."

"So am I."

Booth ran his hands down his face and picked up his beer and took a long swig. "I regret everyday that I didn't get your letter and that I missed your phone call. Parker aside I missed so much from not having you in my life. Baby your not the only one that fell in love. I never wanted anyone the way I wanted you. I'm not going to pretend I was some type of saint; yes I have been with other women. I wasn't looking for anything serious I was trying to fill a void. You took my heart and you've always had it. That first night we were together, you made me feel things I never felt with any other sexual relationship I have encountered." He wiped away a tear and took her hand in his and pulled her closer to his body. He held her in his arms, "I'm sorry you felt like I abandoned you and Cece. I would have dropped everything to be there. I knew you were the one for me before we departed. You made me want to be a better soldier, a better man. I dreamed of a life with you. I dreamed of marrying you and having kids with you. When I was away at school, you occupied my mind and heart and soul. I never meant for you to get hurt. I never meant for you to go at this alone. If we are being honest with each other, I meant what I said to you when I followed you to California, I'm still in love with you. I still want that life with you. I know that my life is a bit messy right now and I know we both need time. I was listening to you talk and I could hear it for the first time, the trust is gone. You don't trust me to be there when it matters. I am going to change that. I am going to prove to you that what we had before is not lost. It's just buried right now, under misunderstanding, deception, lies, hurt, anger, sadness, but we can have it again."

"Lets start by seeing how things go with sharing our daughter before we jump into anything else. And you need to figure out what you're going to do about Rebecca and your brother."

"I can work with that. I think I need to get back and give my parents a break."

"Yeah just give me a few minutes to get her bag packed up for you."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Bren came out with Cece's bag and gave her favorite toy to Booth. "I'll let her give you a call before she goes to bed."

"Thank you."

"No thank you Bren."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

A week later Booth received an affidavit from Brennan's lawyers requiring his signature acknowledging he in indeed Cece's biological father. Once he signed everything he put them in the pre-stamped envelope and mailed it in.

About a month later Booth was just sitting down to eat a pizza from his freezer when someone knocked on his door. He looked through the peephole and saw a man standing there with an envelope in his hands. Pulling the door open he said, "What can I do for you?"

"Are you Seeley Booth?"

"Whose asking? He asked as he moved his hand closer to his weapon on his hip.

"I'm Derek Roberts. I have a delivery for Seeley Booth."

Booth reached out and took the package and saw that it was an official envelope. He signed for the package and went back inside. He put his weapon in the safe and then sat down to open his mail. Pulling out the stacks of papers he finally saw it. It was a copy of her birth certificate. Cecelia Josephine Booth. He skimmed some more and came across parents name:

Mother: Temperance Brennan

Father: Seeley Joseph Booth

He picked up the paper work and began reading it. He has joint custody of his daughter. He can see her any time he would like. He was so happy he stood up, grabbed the birth certificate, keys and his badge and left his apartment.

"Hi come on in."

"Thanks. Is Cece back yet?"

"No it will probably be around 9 when her and Ange get back. Why is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong." He handed her the envelope. " This is what came for me today. I just wanted to say thank you."

She took the envelope and looked at the material inside and said, "We agreed I would give you joint custody. Why are you thanking me?"

"Yeah but we didn't agree to you giving her my last name. Thank you for giving her my name. I didn't know her middle name was Josephine."

"Oh I thought you would appreciate that. You are welcome by the way."

Before he could stop himself he walked up to her and took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips firm but yet gentle. As the kiss intensified, their hands began roaming each others bodies. They were kissing and stumbling back towards her bedroom. "Booth we shouldn't be doing this?" she mumbled into his mouth.

"Maybe we shouldn't but I need you so bad it hurts." He pulled her shirt up and over her head and flung it across the room. He brought his lips back to her before she could think. She started pulling his shirt out of his pants and undid his belt and button. She pulled his zipper down and eased her hand into the waistband of his boxers. His breath hitched when he felt her hand wrap around his hard as steel erection. He unsnapped her bra and pulled it open to reveal her plump breast. He massaged her breasts and pulled a hard perk nipple into his mouth.

She pushed back from him and with a look of pure lust she said, "Oh now Booth…everything." She pulled off the rest of her cloths and watched as he took off his. He backs her up against the bed and laid her down. He looked into her eyes and could see his feelings for her reflected back to him but just like years ago, neither of them was going to say it. He took himself in his hand and lined himself up. He entered her slowly and they both groaned at contact. He began moving in and out of her body until she flipped them over. She repositioned herself, "Just lay back and enjoy." She lowered herself down on his long thick shaft slowly. When he felt her muscles contract around him, he immediately grabbed her hips and in a gravely voice, "Ride me Bren…Please…harder baby …faster!" She picked up the pace and she began riding him harder. She was getting close to her release "Oh fuck Booth!" He started picking her up higher and slamming her body down on his, "Oh yes Bren… oh baby yes." He brought his hand up and rubbed circles around her engorged clit. Her movements started to falter as her orgasm hit her body. He immediately flipped her over on to her back and put her legs on his shoulders and started pounding away. Her nails were digging into his arms and she could have sworn she heard him growl. In between grunts and sighs, "Look at me!" He demanded. She struggled to open her eyes. To look at him while he was bringing her body immense pleasure. "I want to feel you cum for me one more time. Cum for me baby." She couldn't hold back no matter how good he made her body feel. Her body started shaking, Her legs started quivering and she screamed his name as she started coming. She pulled her nails down his arms drawing blood. He felt her body go limp. He pulled out and she missed the warmth of his body hovering over hers as soon as he separated their bodies. He sat on his knees and looked at her. His dick was glistening wet and still hard, thick and long.

"Turn over and get on your knees Bren." She did as she was instructed. She felt Booth move up behind her, he rubbed his finger along her folds and before she could protest he plunged into her again. "Oh hhh yesss!" The sounds that she was making and the way her ass was slamming back into him as he was stretching her insides was making it harder for him to concentrate. He just wanted to make her cum one more time before he let go. He grabbed her headboard and used it to give him the momentum to fuck her as hard as she could physically take it.

"Oh God Booth" she said as she dropped her head back down on the mattress. He reached around and pulled on her nipples as he tweaked it between his fingers. He squeezed the sheets into her hands and once again her body began shaking and he grabbed her hips and held her still as he thrusted three deep times into her body before he spilled into her body. "Oh fuck…fuck…" His body was still trembling. She went to move from under him when his grip tightened on her, "Don't move….not yet please." He was still somewhat in her and his dick was very sensitive to touch at the moment. Very slowly he eased out of her body and lowered her to the bed. He laid down next to her. "That was awesome it really was but please tell me it won't set us back fifty years."

"I don't know what that means."

"Let's get cleaned up before Angela and Cece comes back. You know how Angela can be and that's the last thing we need tonight."

"Your right. You can use the guest bathroom while I get ready in mine. I'll meet you in the living room." They climbed out of bed and gathered their cloths and went to clean up.

Booth was in the living room waiting for her to come back into the living room. Just as she was walking down the hall they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey sweetie!" 

"Hey Ange! Hi Sweetheart. Why don't you go into the living room, you have a visitor." She said to her daughter.

Angela looked at the friend questioningly then she heard it.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Princess. How's daddy's' little girl?"

"Good" She climbed up in his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Everything ok Bren?"

"Yeah he got the custody papers and her new birth certificate naming him as her father and her legal name change this evening."

"Well I'm going to go and let you guys have your moment but tomorrow you will tell me about that huge purple hickey on your throat." She smiled as she turned around and walked away.

Bren's hand immediately came up to cover the offending mark. Shaking her head she went back into her apartment.

"Before your dad leaves why don't you take him into your room and show him what you've been working on sweetheart."

Grabbing his hand she pulled him to his feet, "Come on daddy."

Booth walked into her room and she went to her desk and took out her notebook and showed him where she has been practicing writing her name.

Cecelia Josephine Booth.

"See now it's just like yours and Parkers. I'm a Booth too. Right mommy?"

"That's right."

He was speechless. He picked her up and held her against his chest as he spoke softly to her "I love you Princess."

"Booth why don't you help her get ready for bed. You can tuck her in and read her a story. We can talk afterwards."

"Did you have fun with Auntie Angie?"

"Yes we had a lot of fun. Can you go with us the next time?"

"I'm sure that will be fine. Good night sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you to mommy"

Bren went to put on some coffee while Booth put their daughter to bed.


End file.
